Cat, Inturrupted
by Purlepsy Diamond
Summary: Cat vs. Caterina. It's a battle of the personalities. Cat has been in a psychiatric hospital for nearly 3 years after trying to commit suicide.Follow the journey of this young girl who has not 1 but 2 identities that she cannot control. Please R&R!
1. Crazy

**I really hope you all like this story. It is quite different from my other story so please keep an open mind and please review!**

**I remember when, I remember**

**I remember when I lost my mind**

**There was something so pleasant about that place**

**Even your emotions have an echo in so much space**

**And when you're out there without a care**

**Yeah, I was out of touch**

**But it wasn't because I didn't know enough**

**I just knew too much**

**Does that make me crazy?**

**Does that make me crazy?**

**Does that make me crazy?**

**Possibly**

**-Crazy- Gnarls Barkley**

**Cat POV**

I was sitting in my small, private, room at the Meadowbrook Psychiatric Hospital some place in Colorado. I am originally from Los Angles, California but my mom sent me here, nearly three years ago, when…it happened. When I was 14 years old I nearly killed myself and I don't even remember doing it. According to my mom and my brothers I swallowed half a bottle of sleeping pills along with some vodka. Not a good idea. The only thing I remember from that night is waking up in a hospital in LA with my mom and two brothers hovering over me. A week later I was brought to Meadowbrook and have been here ever since.

After a few days and many therapy sessions with Dr. Collins she had diagnosed me with DID or Dissociative Identity Disorder. It is also known as Multiple Personality Disorder or just Split Personality. _'Dissociative Identity Disorder is the presence of two or more identities or personalities that recurrently take control of a person's behavior.'_ Dr. Collins and I, from what information she knows and what I remember, have determined that I have two different personalities.

There is the normal me, Cat, who is usually happy and optimistic and outgoing and loves living life to its fullest. Then there is Caterina. Caterina is my full name which brings back terrible memories for me. My father called me Caterina and I don't have any good memories of him. He was abusive toward my brothers and me, even my mother sometimes. What my mom and brothers didn't know was that, not only did my father emotionally and physically abuse me; he sexually abused me as well. The physical abuse started when I was very young, around five or six. And when I was around 10 the sexual abuse started.

_Flashback _

_Adam was the one who found out about it. He was 18 at the time and I was 12. We were talking about something one day, I don't even remember what it was, and I let it slip out. I remember Adam being very tense and on edge for the rest of the day. When Mom got home he wouldn't talk to her and then when our father got home it was even worse. Our father seemed to be in a good mood that night when he got home from work which was good for all of us. But then Alex accidently knocked a glass of milk onto the ground shattering the glass as well and he went off._

_There was a lot of yelling toward Alex and then he turned to Adam and me. He told us to go to our rooms. That was always a bad sign. That meant he would be coming for us later. I remember walking up the stairs to my room but before I could walk through the door Adam took my hand and pulled me down the hall into his bedroom with him. He told me that he didn't want me to be alone with dad anymore. Adam and I were both sitting on Adam's bed when his door swung open revealing our very angry looking father._

_He came toward me first but Adam blocked him, punching him in his stomach and then his face. Dad barreled through Adam and then he came at. When he got ahold of me he just started hitting any part of my body that he could reach. The next thing I remember was a loud, booming noise. My father stopped hitting me and cried out in pain before falling to the ground. _

_Quickly standing up I jumped up onto Adam's bed and pulled one of his pillows to my chest, hugging it tightly. I looked down at my father's lifeless body and saw that there was blood oozing from his chest. Looking around the room I saw Adam holding a handgun but he had a confused look on his face as he looked at the door. I followed his line of vision and saw Detective Anthony Harris with his own gun pointed at my father. _

_Caterina started coming around when I was 13. She is the complete opposite of me, Cat. She is very pessimistic about everything and she doesn't like to be around people. She is very sad and depressed. Caterina will get angry about the littlest things. Most of the time when I Caterina comes out I will black out and not remember anything that happened during that period of time. It could last for three hours or three days. It depends on the people I'm around and whether or not they can help me to snap out of it. Dr. Collins says that my DID was most likely caused by the traumatic experiences that I had lived through with my father. And that is why I created another personality for myself so that when things got hard for me I could just check out and not have to deal with it. _

_End Flashback_

Anyway, I was sitting on my bed at Meadowbrook and l looked around at the four walls that had been my sanctuary for the past two and a half years. The walls were a pure white color that seemed to have dulled since I moved in. There were no windows in any of the rooms so it felt like I was stuck in a box. I had a few pictures of my mom, Alyssa, and my two older brothers. My brother Adam is 24 and he was just married last year and is now expecting his first child. I had to miss his wedding because I was stuck in here. I have never even met his wife.

Alex is 20 and, if you ask me, he should probably be in this place too. He is seriously messed up. I was startled out of my thoughts by a heavy knock on the door. The last picture was of me and my best friend, Andre Harris. We had known each other since forever. He was really the only friend that I had and I missed him a lot. He was also the younger brother of Anthony Harris, the detective who saved me from my father all those years ago.

"Good morning, Cat!" the ever chipper Nurse Ella walked through the door. Ella was a woman in her late forties or early fifties. She had been my nurse since the day I arrived at Meadowbrook. Ella and I had formed a pretty good bond, "How are you doing today sweetie?"

"The same as usual, Ella," I looked up at her as she walked over to my bed and sat down next to me, "I really just want to get out of this place. I have been here for over two years and I have been doing really well. I think it's time for me to go home," I told her a single tear falling from my eye. She gave me a sympathetic look as she pulled me into a hug which I returned.

"I know it's hard and I know you want to go home," she started, "And I know how well you have been doing. I have seen you progressing every day, Cat," she continued, "And I have a feeling that you will be getting out of here soon. But right now you have your therapy session with Dr. Collins. So get moving girl."

I smiled to myself as Ella walked out of the room closing the door behind her. Taking out a pair of frayed denim shorts and a pink tank top, which had black and grey stripes on it, I walked into my bathroom and changed out of my pajamas and into my clothes. After changing I realized that it was still kind of chilly, even for late August, so I walked back to my dresser and pulled out a grey, hand knit cardigan that my mom made for me and gave to me on my 16th birthday. I put on my cardigan and slipped on a pair of flip-flops before walking out of my room and toward my therapist's office.

My therapist, Dr. Michelle Collins, wasn't so bad. I was very grateful to have her. She has helped me so much in the past two and a half years. It has been a long, winding, and bumpy road and she has helped me flatten out some of those bumps and we have started to unwind the road but I know that I still have a long way to go.

Before I knew it I was in front of Dr. Collins' office. I knocked on the door and she told me to come in. Her office was painted a warm, cream, color. The carpeting was the same color. There was a long, brown, leather couch along one wall and two brown leather chairs against the other wall. Her desk was the same color as the couches and it doubled as a bookshelf. It was filled with different doctor books. I never bothered to look at them closely enough to know what they were.

"Good morning, Cat," Dr. Collins smiled at me just as she did every morning when I came in here, "How have you been?" she asked this every time as well even though it has only been 24 hours since I have talked to her.

"I've been good," I told her just as I have every day since the day I stepped foot in this place. But for the past 17 months I have been doing really well and I thought it was about time for me to go home. Apparently she didn't she had a different idea because…well I'm still here, "Yeah, I've been really good."

"Well that's great Cat. Is there anything in particular that you would like to talk about today?" she asked me. Taking one of the throw pillows on the couch, I put it against the arm of the couch and maneuvered my body so that I was lying on my side, facing Dr. Collins.

"I just want to know when I can go home," tears started welling up in my eyes. I was trying to keep them at bay but it wasn't working out very well, "I feel like…no, I know I have been doing really well here for so long and I think that I should be able to go home now," I looked at Dr. Collins who had a small smile on her face. I didn't know if that was good or bad.

"I'm so proud of you Cat," she still had that smile plastered on her face, "You have been doing great here and you have been controlling everything very well. You take you medications every day and we do our therapy sessions every day," she continued. I sat up and looked at her hoping she was going to say what I wanted her to say for the longest time, "I think you are right Cat. I think it is time for you to go home."

"What?" I asked incredulously. I thought she would just think this was another one of my attempts at getting out of here. Which it, shamelessly, was, "Are you being serious or are you just trying to get my hopes up and then pull the carpet from under my feet when I'm about to walk out the door?" I was definitely skeptical.

"I would never do that to you Cat," she told me, "I think that we should call your mom right now and tell her the good news. What do you think about that?" she asked, "We will call her and tell her that she can come get you as soon as she can. You are free to go when your mom gets here Cat. Are you ready to make that phone call?"

"Call! Call! Call!" I bounced up and down on the couch with a huge smile on my face. Dr. Collins pulled out my file and found my mom's phone number. What was only minutes seemed like hours as she dialed the phone and put it on speaker. I couldn't help but squeal once before I heard my mother's voice through the phone. I almost cried hearing her voice. I hadn't seen or talked to her in over six months.

"Hello?" she said through the phone. I walked over to Dr. Collins' desk and kneeled down next to the phone.

"Hi Mrs. Valentine?" Dr. Collins responded through the speaker, "This is Michelle Collins from Meadowbrook Psychiatric Hospital. I am Cat's therapist. I am calling to talk to you about your daughter and her progress here at Meadowbrook."

"Alright," my mom sounded kind of freaked out but calm at the same time, "Is everything okay? Is there something wrong with Cat?" Dr. Collins pointed to me indicating that I should speak now.

"No, Mom. I'm fine," I told her. I could hear her let out a breath through the phone, "I have some really good news though. Do you wanna hear?" I was vibrating with excitement.

"Yes, Sunshine," she started, "I do want to hear your really good news," I could tell she was smiling. I had never been more excited about anything in my entire life and that was making it hard for me to speak. I kept on stuttering while trying to tell her what was going on so Dr. Collins started talking for me.

"Mrs. Valentine, Cat has been doing very well here," she started, "she has been controlling everything with no problem for the past year and she takes her medications every day," she continued, "I, along with her doctors and nurses, have decided that she is ready to go home. She can be discharged whenever but since she is a minor she has to stay in our custody until you come to get her."

"I am booking a flight to Colorado right now," she told us, "You will be back home with us in no time sweetheart," I could hear the tears in her voice as tears started rolling down own cheeks.

"Okay Momma," I tried wiping the tears from my face but more kept falling, "I love you so much. And tell Alex that I love him to okay?" Dr. Collins handed me a tissue and I dried my eyes as she concluded the phone call with my mother.

"Well everything is all settled then," Dr. Collins hung up the phone and turned back to me, "Your mom will be here around ten o'clock am tomorrow and then you are free from this place. But you will still need to see a therapist," I nodded my head vigorously, "Six days a week. You continue to take your medications as you have been. And if you ever need me for anything you can always call me. I will always be here for you," I nodded again not trusting my voice to speak, "So you should go to your room and pack all your stuff up so you won't have to tomorrow," she told me, "Now get up and give me a hug. We are all going to miss you so much around here Cat. Be good out there in the real world okay?" I nodded and walked out the door for the last time.

The day went by so fast for me. I was on cloud nine and no one could bring me down. That night before bed I took my medication and changed into a pair of black Victoria's Secret yoga shorts with multicolored hearts on them and a cashmere sweater to go along with it. I also put on a par of black and pink, boot-like slippers.

Sleep didn't come easy for me that night. It was like clockwork every night; in bed by eight and lights out by ten. Since Ella was working a double shift tonight and she knew that I was being discharged in the morning she let me keep my lights on later than usual. She did come in after midnight and tell me I needed to turn my lights off and go to bed. As soon as I turned the lights off I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow.

When I woke up the next morning there was a person sitting in the chair across from my bed. My vision was still blurry so I couldn't really tell who it was yet. Once I could see clearly I made out the petite figure of my mom being engulfed by the huge chair she was sitting in. She was reading a magazine and hadn't noticed that I had woken up yet. Squealing loudly I sprang out of my bed and onto the chair with my mom. She threw the magazine down and rocked me in her arms as we both started crying.

"Mommy!" I cried like I did when I was a little girl coming home from school or from a weekend away at a friends' house, "I missed you so much. I thought you weren't coming until later."

"I missed you too, lovely," she kissed my cheek, "and it is later. I got here almost two hours ago. Alex and I have been waiting for you to wake up so we can take you home," I looked at the clock and saw that it was past noon. I had slept for nearly 12 hours, "I see you have already packed everything."

"Yeah, I wanted to be ready to leave as soon as you got here," I hopped off her lap and walked over to my luggage, "Just let me get changed and then we can leave!" I walked over to the bathroom where I had left out a pair of red and black Victoria's Secret cropped yoga pants and a loose, racer back tan top. I slipped on a pair of red and black flip flops as well.

Brushing my hair I left half of it down and put the other half up. I then brushed my teeth and walked out of the bathroom to see my brother, Alex, standing next to where my mom had been sitting. Throwing the bag with all of my toiletries onto my luggage I ran at Alex and jumped into his arms making him stumble back a little bit.

"I missed you too, Kit-Kat," Alex always called me Kit-Kat even though my name didn't even start with a 'K'. I used to get angry when he called me that because I don't like Kit-Kat bars. But I haven't seen him or heard his voice in a year so I embraced it, "Mom just went to sign the discharge papers so we can get you out of here," he told me as he set me back down on the floor. Just as he finished that sentence Mom and Ella walked into the room.

"Are you ready to go, darling," Ella asked. I knew she was happy for me. But I also knew that she was going to miss me and I was going to miss her as well. I nodded my head with a smile on my face, "Well come on over here and give me a hug then."

"I'm going to miss you Ella," I told her as I hugged her tightly, "You have been so good to me and I will never forget you," tears started leaking from my eyes and she wiped them away.

"You are going to do so well out there in the real world, Cat," she responded, "And you can always call me whenever you need anything or if you just want to talk," she continued, "You have my phone numbers and my e-mail. Everything will be just fine. You have a great family. Just remember to take your meds and keep control of yourself," she kissed my forehead before pulling away from me and walking out the door.

"I will do that," I whispered looking back at my mom and Alex who both had my luggage. My mom handed me some papers and I looked at them for a moment before realizing what they were. One was a prescription for my medication and the other was a referral to a therapist in LA from Dr. Collins.

"What do you say we get you home now?" Mom said from behind me. I looked back at her and smiled nodding my head. I let her and Alex out before me as I took one last look at the room I had been calling home for two and a half years. A lot of memories, good and bad in that room. In the weirdest way I was going to miss this place.

"Kit-Kat, are you coming?" Alex stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked back at me, staring into the room. I looked back at him and nodded. I jogged over to him and linked arms with him as we took the long trek from my room, down the elevator, then through the hallways, past the front desk and out the front doors.

We walked to the car my mom had rented. Alex let my ride shotgun and we pulled out of the parking lot of Meadowbrook Psychiatric Hospital. For the first time in a long time I felt free. I could only imagine how free I would feel once I got onto the plane, let alone back into my own home. I couldn't wait.

**This is chapter one of a new story I am starting. I have always written stories that are ****way**** different than most stories. I have always been like that it is something that I like to do that a lot of people don't do. Most people stick with the norm and that is awesome but I like to be different. **

**I really hope that you all will like my stories. Or at least review and tell me whether you like them or not.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**If you want another chapter I want 2-3 reviews. Just like my other stories. And let me know whether or not you would like me to alternate POVs. **

**Thanks so much! And please review!**


	2. Lean On Me

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing my last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much. PLEASE REVIEW! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious. **

**Sometimes in our lives**

**We all have pain**

**We all have sorrow**

**But if we are wise**

**We know that there's always tomorrow**

**Lean on me, when you're not strong**

**I'll be your friend**

**I'll help you carry on**

**For it won't be long**

'**Til I'm gonna need **

**Somebody to lean on**

**-Lean on Me- Bill Withers**

**Andre POV**

I was standing at my locker, putting my books away, when my phone started ringing. Looking down at the phone I saw the word 'MOM' across the touch screen. I pressed answer and put the phone up to my ear as I shut my locker and started walking to lunch.

"Hey, Mom," I said into the phone, "What's up?" I asked. I had a nervous feeling in the pit of my stomach. My mom never called me when I was at school.

"Andre, hey," she sighed sounding relieved, "I wasn't sure you would answer. There is something really important that I need to talk to you about," she continued, "Do you have time to talk or do you have to get to class?"

"No, I'm on my way to lunch actually," I told her, "So I've got a few minutes. What's going on?" I asked sitting down on the stairs.

"Andre, Cat is coming home today," my mom said. It took me a minute to comprehend what she had said, "I got a call from Alyssa this morning after you went to school. She told me that she and Alex were in Colorado and that Cat was able to come home," she told me, "Then just a little while ago she called again and told me that they were getting ready to board the plane back to LA. So they should be here later tonight," she continued, "Alyssa asked that we come over for dinner tonight if you want to do that. Cat really misses you."

"That's great," I beamed even though she couldn't see me, "And I would love to go have dinner with them. I miss her too. It has been a long time." I concluded. Way too long. Hanging up the phone I was in a complete daze as I went to get my lunch walk to the lunch table I usually sat at with my four best friends.

_**Flashback 2009-Age 14**_

_I remember the day it happened like it was yesterday. I was 14 years old and had just been accepted to Hollywood Arts. My best friend, Cat, was still going to the public school on the other side of town. I had been texting Cat all day. She told me that she wanted to hear all about my new school and if I liked it or not. She wanted to know if I was making any new friends. I didn't know whether she was asking me that question because she was worried that I would forget about her or because she was worried that I wouldn't make any friends. She didn't respond to any of my texts which scared me a little. She always answered my text and phone calls. _

_At the end of the school day I walked out to my cousin's car and he drove me home. Once I got home I walked into the house and saw my mother, Stacy, sitting on the couch. She had the house phone in one hand and her other hand was covering her face. It seemed as if she had been crying. I walked over to the couch and sat beside my mom. She looked up at me and I saw her tearstained face. _

"_Mom, what's wrong?" I asked as my heart started pounding in my chest, "What is going on? Why are you crying?" I wrapped my arms around her and waited for her to tell me what was going on. I went over every scenario in my head as to why she could be this upset trying to brace myself for what she was going to say. But there was nothing that could prepare me for it. _

"_Andre, Cat is in the hospital," she started as more tears poured from her eyes. My heart dropped to my stomach. That explained why she wasn't answering her phone at all today. I was about to respond when my mom started talking again, "Andre, she tried to kill herself. She took half a bottle of sleeping pills with vodka," she continued. I felt like I was going to be sick, "Do you know why she would do something like that?"_

"_No," I shook my head as I looked down at the chocolate colored carpeting in our living room, "I don't know why she would do something like that. She has never been like that before," I told her, "Mom is she going to be okay?"_

"_Yeah, that was Alyssa on the phone," she told me, "Cat is going to be fine physically but there is a lot emotionally that she is going to have to deal with," she continued, "So her doctors have recommended that she be admitted to a psychiatric hospital for a while. Until she can sort everything out and get better."_

"_Are we going to be able to go see her before she leaves?" I asked standing up. I walked into the kitchen to get a bottle of water from the fridge and my mom followed behind me, "She is going to be really upset if I don't at least say goodbye to her."_

"_I will call Alyssa and see if we can stop by," she told me, "But, Andre, if we can't you have to deal with that. Cat will be fine whether you get to say goodbye to her or not. She is a strong girl and she knows how much you care about her."_

_I nodded before hugging my mom and walking upstairs to my bedroom. My mom called Cat's mom and she told us that Cat wasn't allowed any visitors. Then my mom told me that Cat was being sent to a place called Meadowbrook Psychiatric Hospital in Colorado. 'Why Colorado?' I asked myself over and over again. 'Why couldn't it be somewhere closer so I could at least go and visit her?' I cried myself to sleep that night. That night was the first time that I had cried in a long time. _

_I spent that whole weekend holed up in my bedroom. All I did was listen to music, sleep, and think about what Cat was doing and what she had been thinking when she was taking all of those pills. I thought about what was so bad that she would want to kill herself. I mean I knew about her dad and everything but he was dead now so I don't know why she would feel the need to kill herself. That I would never understand._

_I kept thinking to myself that she was my best friend and that if anyone would see signs of her being suicidal it should have been me. But Cat was always happy and as I thought about it I never did notice any signs. Then I started blaming myself for going to Hollywood Arts and not staying with her at the public school. I thought that if I had stayed with her that none of this would have ever happened. I was told by everyone, well everyone that knew, that I needed to stop blaming myself. I told them all that I would try and I did try. But I never did stop blaming myself. I just wanted Cat back home._

_**End Flashback **_

"Yo, Andre!" my best friend, Beck, shouted, snapping his fingers in front of my face trying to get my attention. Beck was the first person I met when I started at Hollywood Arts and we have been best friends ever since, "You are being all spacy, man," he told me, "What's up, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, everything's fine," I assured. Everyone at the table was looking at me, "I've just got a lot on my mind right now," I told them, "It's all good."

"Okay, well do you want to talk about it?" Tori asked me. Tori started going to school here last year, unintentionally. But she was a great addition to the school and she had become a great friend of mine. I could talk to her about almost anything. This was something that I didn't really want to talk to anyone about though. At least not until I talked to Cat again.

"Nah, I'm good," I told her picking up my sandwich and taking a bite. Everybody started talking again while I just sat and listened. Jade and Beck were fighting about something. All they seem to do anymore is fight. I don't even know why they are still together. Tori and Robbie were talking about a project they had to do together for their Spanish class. Rex was interrupting and making rude remarks as usual.

Eventually lunchtime was over and I got up to throw my stuff in the trash can. We all had acting class with Mr. Sikowitz after lunch so we walked together to his class. I sat in the back of the room next to Tori while Robbie sat near the middle of the room. Jade and Beck sat together somewhere near the front of the stage.

"Good afternoon students of mine!" Mr. Sikowitz exclaimed as he strolled into the classroom, ten minutes late, a coconut in each hand, "How are we all doing on this fine day?" he asked. There were murmurs of 'Good', and 'Ok', and from Jade, 'Who cares?'.

"So what are we doing today?" Tori asked from beside me. She was always the perky one who wanted to know what was going on all the time. Usually Sikowitz had us do Improv but today he handed out scenes for us to do.

"All of these scenes are different," he told us as he walked around handing each of us a two or three page scene, "There will be one other person in the class with the same scene as you, a number in the top right corner, and that person will be your partner for this assignment. You will be performing these scenes in front of the class in two days," he continued handing the last person their paper, "Find your acting counterpart. GO!"

We all got up and tried to find our 'acting counterparts'. My number was 4. Everyone was shouting out numbers trying to find their partners but I couldn't hear anything over everyone else's yelling. I looked at Tori and she had found her partner, Beck. Jade did not look happy about that. Robbie had found his partner. A girl named Sarah who he has had a crush on since 9th grade. Jade hadn't found her partner yet so I walked over to her to see if maybe we had the same scene. And oddly enough we did. Jade and I got along okay so I was fine working with her.

"So let's get this thing going then," I said sitting down in a chair. Jade sat across from me and we looked through the scene.

"Okay…so we are homeless people," Jade started looking at the paper, "And we live in a box under a bridge," she looked up at me with an amused looked on her face.

"And apparently I have frostbite and my hand is about to fall off," I flipped to the last page to see how the scene ended, "What the hell? You think I am a liability so you throw me into the ocean?" I exclaimed like I was really upset. Jade had a smirk on her face, "Why would you do that to me?"

"Well, you gotta do what you gotta do," she shrugged her shoulders, "Ya know what I'm saying?" I just shook my head at her as we started running our lines. Jade would look over at Tori and Beck every so often to see what they were doing.

"Hey, don't worry about them," I told her, "I know what you are thinking. Stop thinking it. Beck and Tori are just friends and Beck loves you. You know that," she sighed and nodded at me, "Let's just run our lines and get this thing done."

After Sikowitz's class I had two more class before school let out, Math and English. Two of the three general education classes that I was taking this term. Time seemed to drag on and all I wanted to do was go home and see Cat. Beck was in both of those classes with me, sitting right next to me, and he noticed how spaced out I was but never said anything about it.

At the end of the day I walked to my locker to get all of my books and my backpack. Sitting on the stairs near my locker I waited for my cousin, Jerome. We always met here after school and he would drive me home. I waited for about 20 minutes before I decided to call him. When I looked at my phone I saw that I had a text message from Jerome.

"Hey, Andre. Mom called and needed me to come home early. Have one of your friends drive you home. Peace. J," I read aloud. Sighing I stood up and started walking toward the front entrance of the school. As I was walking Beck and Jade turned the corner and waved at me.

"Hey, man. I thought you would have been gone by now," Beck ran a hand through his hair, "You have been so anxious to get out of here since lunch," he said.

"Yeah, well Jerome went home early and left me with no ride," I told him, "So now I have to go catch a bus or a taxi or something."

"Andre, I can give you a ride home," Beck told me, "It's not like it's out of my way or anything. Let's go," Jade, Beck, and I walked out of the school and to Beck's car. I hopped into the back seat and Beck pulled out of the student parking lot toward my house.

"Thanks, man," I told Beck as I hopped out of the car, "See you later, Jade," they both waved at me before I turned and walked into my house and Beck drove away.

When I walked into my house I saw my mother dressed fancier than she usually was. She was wearing a white dress with some sort of black design on it, bright pink, sleeveless shirt, and black, suede, heels. They had to be like six inches high. How can girls walk in those things? Seriously.

"Andre, go get dressed," She told me as she walked into the kitchen, "We need to be over there in half an hour. Dress nicely please!" she shouted up the stairs.

"Okay, Mom!" I yelled back down to her. I walked into my room and opened my closet. There weren't too many nice clothes in there but I found something that I thought would be good enough. Hopefully my mom would think so too. It was black suit top and black jeans. I added black Supras to that and I thought that was nice enough.

Going into the bathroom I brushed my teeth. Then I deliberated on whether or not to put my hair up or keep it down. I decided to keep it down. There were butterflies in my stomach. Even though I had known this girl for my entire life and knew everything about her, well almost, I didn't know anything since she left and we had both changed. I just hoped that our friendship would still be intact after all these years. I wanted to introduce her to my new friends and maybe even have her audition for HA and go to school together again. I didn't want to get my hopes up though. I mean it was her first day back in LA after three years.

"Andre!" Mom called up the stairs, "Are you ready? We have to go now!" I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the foyer where she was standing in the cropped leather jacket that I had bought her for her birthday last year. In her hands she had her famous apple pie.

"Do I look okay?" I asked spinning around once so she could see, "This is all I could find on such short notice. Well, something that I would feel comfortable in," I told her as I took the pie from her hands and opened the front door letting my mom walk out in front of me.

"You look just fine Andre," she walked out the door and he followed her to the car. I climbed into the passenger's seat buckling my seatbelt. I held the pie on my lap as Mom drove to the Valentine's home. They had moved from their old home to a new home in Beverly Hills after Cat was sent away. This would be the first I went to this new house. My mom had been a few times but I never had.

It took us about twenty minutes to get there. When we pulled into the driveway I saw a huge, off-white colored house with brown roofing and paneling around the windows. From where we were parked I could see part of a perfectly cleaned pool in the backyard. I knew the Valentine's were well off, especially after the father was killed, by my own brother of all people. But I didn't know they were this well off.

Getting out of the car mom and I walked up to the front door of the house rang the doorbell. It took a moment before I heard heels clacking on the other side of the door. When the door was opened we were greeted by a familiar face. Alyssa Valentine stood before us in a black knee length skirt and a blue shirt. She was wearing blue heels that matched her shirt. Her heels were as tall as my moms and again I thought. How can they walk in those shoes?

"Andre you can go set that on the kitchen counter," Alyssa told me. I nodded and walked toward the kitchen.

To get to the kitchen I had to walk through the dining room and as I was walking through the dining room I saw a, short, petite girl, with hair like a red velvet cupcake. Cat. This was Cat. She was wearing a bright floral dress. It was all pinks and oranges. All of her favorite colors were on that dress. Her long hair was in a high ponytail and she had black shoes on. I think they called them wedges. That's what they looked like anyway.

"Hey, Cat," I announced my presence, startling her in the process. She dropped a plate and it shattered on the hardwood floor, "Oh, my bad," I apologized, "I didn't mean to scare you. Do you have a broom or something to clean this up with?"

She just stood there for a minute staring at me. Ignoring the broken glass on the floor she made her way over to me and wrapped her small arms around my waist, laying her head on my chest. Her head didn't even come up to my shoulder so I had to lean down to hug her back.

"I missed you so much, Andre," it sounded like she was crying. And the Cat I knew didn't cry very often. Apparently Meadowbrook had broken her down a little bit.

"I missed you too, Little Red," I told her. She looked up and laughed at the old nickname I had for her, "You didn't think that I would forget about that nickname just because you were away for a while, did you?" she laughed again and shook her head.

"Of course not, Dre," she said using the name that I only let her use for me. I never even let my family call me Dre. But she said that if I got to call her Little Red than she could call me Dre. It's just that I was reminded of Dr. Dre when I thought about it. I don't know why but Dr. Dre kind of creeps me out.

"We should probably clean this up, huh?" I acknowledged the shattered plate on the floor, "Where is a broom?" Cat went to get a broom as I moved the chair out of the way. Once Cat brought the broom into the dining room I swept up the glass and she held the dustpan. Just as we were through cleaning up our moms' came into the room carrying the food.

"Alright kids," Alyssa stated, "Take a seat and dig in," I sat in the seat opposite Cat and we all got our food and started eating. It was one of the best dinners I ever had. Not because of the food. But because of the people I was with. I was reunited with my best friend. We talked about a lot of things that we had missed in each other's lives and how we could make new memories together. It was amazing to have her back and I was the happiest person in the world right now.

**Chapter 2! I just want to clarify that this is a Beck/Cat fic. I just wanted to do an Andre POV to get inside his head about how he felt about what happened to Cat and how it affected him. Thank you for your reviews! Hopefully I can get more this time! Please…Oh and I put a poll on my profile page so you can vote if you want. Also, if you haven't been on my profile page I have put up all of the outfits that Cat has been wearing. So if you would like to see them I have them on my page. **

**As always I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3 reviews before next update. **

**Thanks so much,**

**PurpleNovember9109 : )**


	3. Happy to Meet You

**Thank you all for the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW this chapter! 3**

**Happy to meet you**

**Happy to say hello**

**You're someone**

**I'd like to know**

**That's very clear to see**

**I'm happy to meet you**

**Glad that you wandered by**

**No need to be too shy**

**It's only you and me**

**And though we don't**

**Know each other very well**

**Somehow it's not **

**Too soon to tell**

**Our friendship is gonna grow**

**Who knows how far it may go?**

**-Happy to Meet You- Celine Dion**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious**

**Beck POV**

It was the last class of the day and I was sitting in Sikowitz's class next to my girlfriend, Jade, Tori, and Robbie. I noticed that Andre had been missing since after lunch and he wasn't in class now either. He was acting really sketchy yesterday. Maybe it had something to do with that. Sikowitz was nowhere to be seen either.

"Why do we bother even sitting here if Sikowitz isn't even going to show up?" Jade complained from beside me.

"You know he is going to show up eventually," Tori defended our eccentric acting teacher, "Just because he isn't here when you want him to be doesn't mean you need to bother us about it," I knew that would piss Jade off and it did. She gave Tori a look that would kill if possible but Tori seemed unaffected.

"Jade, I'm sure he has some reason for being late," I said calmly. Everything seemed to make her angry these days and we were always fighting. I was beginning to wonder why we were still together, "Whatever that reason may be it isn't our business."

"Well put Beck," I heard from behind me. I looked back and saw none other than the man himself. Mr. Sikowitz, "But if you must know we had a student auditioning this afternoon and my presence was mandatory," he told us.

"Who was it?" Robbie asked turning around to look at Sikowitz, "Did they get in?" he questioned excitedly. He went a bit over the top sometimes though this information piqued my interest as well.

"Well, I'm not supposed to say," Sikowitz started as he looked around at all of us, "So you didn't hear this from me," we all nodded and he continued, "You will all be gaining a new classmate starting Monday!" he exclaimed.

"Well, who is it?" Jade commanded, "If you are going to tell us that we are getting a new classmate then you might as well tell us about them," she told him

"That I cannot do," he told her, "I have already said too much. I think you teenagers can wait eighteen hours to meet them."

Everyone started chattering about who this new person could be. It wasn't often that Hollywood Arts gained a new student. Usually they had to have some sort of referral from someone in the school, a reliable person in the school. Or they would come in for applications. But HA wasn't easy to get into.

"Beck!" Jade smacked my shoulder startling me, "Let's go!" she told me. I looked at the clock and saw that it was two-thirty. I reached down to get my backpack from the ground when Jade smacked my arm again. It took all I had not to yell at her, "Come on, take me home!" she yelled impatiently. I rolled my eyes and followed her out of the classroom.

Jade and I walked out of the school to the parking lot. We walked over to my car and climbed in. Pulling out of the parking lot I turned left and started driving to Jade's house. The car ride was silent, which I was grateful for. I knew that if we started talking she would find something to yell at me about. When we finally made it to her house I stopped in front of it as she got out.

"Do you want to come in for a little while?" she asked me. I just shook my head looking straight ahead, "What, do you have something better to do than spend time with your girlfriend who you never seem to spend time with?" she was getting louder with every word. There was silence in the air for a moment and when I looked over at Jade she had her hands on her hips, "If you want to break up with me just say so!"

"What?" I parked the car and got out, "Who said anything about breaking up, Jade?" I walked around to the other side where she was standing, "All I said is that I don't want to come in. If that means you want to break up then so be it!" she looked at me with anger in her eyes.

"What do you have to do that is more important than spending time with your girlfriend?" she asked again walking closer to me, "Is it another girl?" she demanded, "Do you not want to be with me anymore?"

"Are you delusional?" I leaned back against my car, "I spend all of my time with _you_, Jade," I told her, "We do everything together. I have been faithful to you for two years and have never questioned our relationship," I continued, "Whenever I want to spend time with you, you blow me off. Maybe I should be the paranoid one," when I said that Jade looked away from me. I tried making eye contact with her but she wouldn't look at me.

"W-Wh-What are you talking about?" Jade stuttered. Jade never stuttered. She had a sharp tongue and always knew what to say, "We always spend time together," I knew something was up because she kept changing her story. First we never spend time together and now we always spend time together. It just doesn't add up.

"Just tell me what's going on now Jade," I demanded calmly, "before you make it any worse and I have to go and find out on my own," I folded my arms across my chest and prepared myself for the worst. I had a feeling that I already knew.

"Fine!" Jade shouted, "I cheated on you. I have been cheating on you," she told me looking remorseful. She didn't say anything else thinking I would be satisfied with that answer. I gave her a look prompting her to go on, "Eight months ago, with Andrew Keller, the guy from…"

"I know who he is!" I yelled at her. I had never been so angry or so hurt in my 17 years of life, "Are you still with him?" I asked her. My heart felt like someone had reached into my chest and started squeezing it. She just nodded and looked at the ground, "Why?"

"Well, it was when we broke up because of the whole Alyssa Vaughn thing," she started and I rolled my eyes. Oh, Good Lord; that was the stupidest break up ever and lasted all of one week. All over a girl I barely knew texting me, "But then it just didn't stop after that," she told me, "I'm sorry, Beck. I don't know what else to say."

"Nothing," I snapped, "You don't have to say anything," I walked over to the driver's side of the car and opened the door, "I'm done, Jade. We're over," I climbed into the car and drove away.

I had a tight grip on the steering wheel the entire way to my house, well RV. I parked my car and climbed the three steps to get into my RV. Once I was inside I went over and sat on my bed putting my head in my hands and rubbing my temples. It took all I had not to cry especially when I looked up. When I looked up and around my RV I was ambushed with pictures of Jade and me.

Standing up from my bed I started taking all of the pictures down. I walked into the bathroom and took the empty trash can from next to the sink tossing all of the pictures into it. After all of the pictures were inside I found a pack of matches and lit it before throwing into the bin burning all of the pictures. It was a little bit dramatic, I know, but I was pissed off.

It just wasn't fair. Even though we fought all the time I treated I never once even thought about cheating on her and she had been cheating on me for almost a year. After watching the pictures burn for a few minutes and the flames grow higher; I got a glass of water and poured it into the can extinguishing the flames.

After pacing my RV for what seemed like hours I decided to call the one person I could always count on. Pulling my cellphone out of my pocket I called Andre. The phone rang a few times and just as I was about to hang up the phone, he picked up.

"Hey, Beck," he answered, "What's going on, man?" he asked sounding distracted.

"Nothing," I lied, "I was just wondering where you have been all day," I told him, "And I was gonna see if you wanted hang out or something."

"Man, I really would like to hang out with you," he told me. I knew there was a 'but' coming. Today was just not my day, "But an old friend of mine just came in this week and I am trying to get her adapted, well re-adapted, to the LA lifestyle," he told me.

"Right," I said dejectedly, "Okay that's cool. Maybe we can hang out later," I told him, "But I really do need to talk to you tonight so can you at least call me tonight?" I asked. It took him a while to respond and I heard quiet voices on the other end of the line but I couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Hey, why don't you just come over now," Andre suggested, "We can all just hang out at my place," he told me, "Possibly go to dinner or something," I wanted to hang out with Andre and tell him what had gone down with Jade. But I couldn't do that with someone I didn't know around.

"Yeah," my loneliness won in the end, "I'll be over in a little bit," I told him hanging up the phone. I changed out of the clothes I had worn to school and into a pair of, ripped, denim jeans, and a white t-shirt. I wore a plaid over shirt and rolled the sleeves up to my elbows.

I drove the 20 minutes to Andre's house and saw his black car in the driveway. The car didn't work which is why he always had to ride to school with his cousin. Both of his parents' cars were gone. I pulled up into the spot next to the useless black car and parked before getting out. Walking up to the door I rang the doorbell and waited for someone to answer the door.

"Hey, man," Andre greeted me as he opened the door, "How's it going?" he moved aside so that I could walk into the house.

"Fine," I told him shrugging my shoulders, "I'm fine. Just bored, I've got nothing to do," I realized that was the wrong thing to say the moment the words came out of my mouth. I knew what he was going to ask next.

"What about Jade?" he asked as we walked out of the foyer. There it is, "Not that I don't want to hang out with you, but why aren't you with Jade," I was trying to think of some kind of excuse so I wouldn't have to tell him right now when I heard a high pitched, feminine voice coming down the stairs.

"Andre," the voice was distant, "What are we doing?" she asked closer now, "Is your friend coming over or are we going out somewhere?" she continued, "Or both?"

I looked over toward the stairs and saw a girl with long hair the color of a red velvet cupcake. She was just over five feet tall and had big, chocolate brown eyes. She was the most beautiful person I had ever seen. She was wearing a graphic tank top with a ship's anchor on it, a pair of denim shorts and white flip flops. She had a necklace with an anchor to match her shirt and on her right ring finger she wore a spiral ring in the form of a snake.

"Oh," she looked over at me with a 'Deer caught in the headlights' look, "He's already here," she walked over to me and Andre who had walked into the living room. Andre and I were sitting in the two chairs. "Hi," a shy smile spread on her glossed lips. She sat down on the couch and pulled her knees to her chest. It was like she got scared when she saw me, even though she knew that I was going to be here.

"Oh, yeah," Andre stood up and sat on the couch next to the red-haired beauty, "Beck, this is, Cat. My best friend since…forever," he gestured to his right where she was sitting and I waved at her, "And Cat," he gestured toward me, "This is my good friend, Beck. He goes to Hollywood Arts too," he then looked over at me, "Cat is starting Monday." So this is who Sikowitz was taking about.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Cat," I smiled at her. That shy smile crossed her face again, "And congratz on getting into HA," I commended her, "It is not an easy feat."

"Thanks," she acknowledged, "And it is nice to meet you too, Beck. Andre has told me a lot about you and your friends," I could hear a hint of sadness in her voice, though she covered it well and kept a smile on her face.

"But he talked about me the most right?" I joked looking at Andre. Cat just laughed lightly and tossed her hair over her shoulders, "Of course he talks about me the most," I continued, "What's not to talk about?" Andre looked at me trying not to laugh, "I'm totally kidding."

"Yeah," Andre pivoted and looked at Cat, "Beck usually keeps himself out of spotlight," he told her, "Unless he is acting. Then is all over it," Andre defended.

"So have you figured out what we are gonna do?" Cat asked looking between me and Andre. I had no idea what we were doing. I was just told to come over. I assumed that they had figured out something to do.

"Well, I decided to wait for you to get here to make our final decision," Andre announced, "We can just hang out here or we can go out and do something," he told us.

"Maybe we could go out to eat or something," Cat suggested, "I mean it is around dinner time and you guys can show me the best places to eat," she sat down on the floor and laid down stretching her arms above her head.

I couldn't help but stare at her and I think that Andre was starting to notice. Every once in a while he would catch me staring and then just shake his head. After a few minutes I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket. Pulling it out I looked at it and saw that I had a text message…from Andre. I did even notice that he had taken his phone out.

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**Dude I get that Cat is attractive but u know if Jade was here she would be sooo pissed.**_

_To: Andre _

_From: Beck_

_Yeah well I don't have to worry about that anymore _

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**What are u talking about man?**_

_To: Andre_

_From: Beck_

_Jade and I broke up. That is why I needed to talk to you and why I'm not with her today._

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**When did this happen? U were together this morning so it must have been sometime after lunch.**_

_To: Andre_

_From: Beck_

_Yeah. It happened when I dropped her off after school. It's no big deal._

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**It kind of is. You guys have been together for almost 3 years. Why did you break up? What happened?**_

_To: Andre _

_From: Beck_

_After I tell you this I really need you to tell me if you knew or not because I feel like an idiot for not knowing. And if you or any of the other knew than that would make me feel like even more of an idiot._

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**Alright, Dawg. Just tell me.**_

_To: Andre _

_From: Beck_

_Jade has been cheating on me for eight months man. With that guy who works with props and all of the backstage stuff for plays, Andrew Keller... She would pick the last person anyone would have ever expected. _

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Andre**_

_**Damn. That's rough man. And no I had no idea. You know I would have told you, bro. I don't know if any of the others knew. Sorry, my dude.**_

"Do you guys want me to leave you alone?" Cat asked and we both looked at her with confusion in our eyes, "So you guys can actually talk instead of texting each other," she was very perceptive. I felt bad for sitting there and texting back and forth with Andre, who was sitting right next to me, while Cat just laid on the carpeted floor watching and waiting for us to do something with her.

"Sorry," Andre started, "I just had to tell Beck something and then he had to tell me something and it went one from there," he told her. She just stared up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure if she was upset or not but I wanted to get her to talk again so I could find out.

"My girlfriend, well I guess ex-girlfriend now, and I broke up today," came pouring out of my mouth before I could register what I was saying. Cat's eyes left the ceiling and snapped over to me, "That is what we were talking about."

"You didn't have to tell me that," she said quietly, her eyes flickering over to mine, "It isn't any of my business," she sat up leaning back on her hands, "So, while you were talking about all of that did you find room to figure out what the hell we are gonna do?" she sat up and ran her fingers through her hair.

"No," I told her standing up, "But why don't we just drive around for a little while until we figure out something to do," I suggested. Andre and Cat looked at each other as if deliberating whether or not it was a good idea.

"Sounds good to me," Andre nodded standing up along with me, "You okay with that, Little Red?" she nodded and stuck her arms out for Andre to pull her to her feet.

"Little Red?" I asked a little more than amused. Cat shot me a look that clearly said, 'Don't ask or I might kill you'. I smirked and put my hands up in surrender.

"Yeah, man," Andre looked over at me, "You know she's little and she's got red hair," he said matter-of –factly, "Little Red."

"Ahhh…clever," I at Cat and she just shrugged her shoulders, "Well, let's get this show on the road," Cat, Andre, and I walked out to my car and I climbed into the driver's seat while Andre claimed the passenger's seat. I was waiting to hear the backdoor shut signaling that Cat was ready to go but the door never opened nor closed, "Where is Cat?

"I don't know," Andre opened his door and climbed out, "I'll be right back," he told me and I nodded. Andre started walking up the sidewalk to his front door when a flash of red came running out. Cat ran straight into Andre and fell over, "You alright?" He asked helping her up from the ground.

"Why did you have to make me fall over like that?" she yelled at him dusting herself off, "And yes," she told him, "I'm fine. My ass hurts though. I just needed to get my sweater and my cellphone," she held up her phone and her sweater was hanging in the crook of her elbow. I couldn't help but laugh at the way the two of them interacted. Andre actually looked afraid of the tiny girl standing before him.

"Yo, guys!" I shouted to get their attention, "Can we get going now? I don't have all night!" I joked. I really had nothing better to do. Not that I wouldn't want to hang out with my best friend anyway. Plus, if I hadn't come over here today I wouldn't have met Cat.

Cat gave Andre a look and then they both looked at the car. It was like they were having a telepathic conversation with each other. All of a sudden they both started running toward the car. Andre was in front of Cat up until the very end when she ducked underneath his arm and climbed into the passenger's seat laughing and giggling the whole time. It was such a sweet sound. Andre groaned, out of breath, and slid into the backseat.

"Alright, let's get on the road," Andre moved to the middle seat and leaned on the console between the two seats, "Find us something to eat, Beck," he looked over at me, "We are counting on you, bro," he acted as if we were going out for our last meal and with that we were off.

**Chapter 3! As always I hope you like this chapter. I did a different type of break-up scene for Beck and Jade for this story because I should change it up from the one in my other story (If you have been reading it). The one in the other story is the break-up scene from the show and I just thought it fit better for that story and I think the break-up in this one fit better for this one. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and as always PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also, I do have more chapters written I would just like more reviews before I update. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**At least 3 reviews before next update. **

**Thanks all,**

**PurpleNovember9109 : )**


	4. Tired Eyes, Minds, and Souls Slept

**With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept **

**-Explosions in the Sky**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious**

**Cat POV**

After Beck, Andre, and I went out to dinner we went back to Andre's house. We drove around LA and they showed me the different places they hung out at and some other sights so we didn't get to his house until around eight-thirty. I was staying at his house for the weekend. My grandma had been admitted to the hospital after breaking her hip so my mom was staying with her and my grandpa for the weekend to help them get settled when Grandma got home from the hospital.

I went up to the guest room, where I was staying, and changed into a pair of Hello Kitty pajama shorts, a matching tank top, and knee high socks. I took my purple unicorn Pillow Pet (Yes, I have a Pillow Pet) and ran back downstairs where Andre and Beck were picking out movies to watch.

"Hey, Cat," Andre looked at me as I walked in, "We can't figure out what to watch," he told me, "Do you have anything in mind? Just no chick-flicks or anything with talking animals," he said half joking.

"I don't know, Dre," I hopped on the couch, "I haven't seen a movie since 2009," not realizing what I had just said. Both boys looked at me with odd expressions on their faces. Oops, I didn't mean to say that.

"Really?" Beck asked incredulously, "You haven't seen a movie in three years?" he looked at me with raised eyebrows. How do I respond to that?

"Yeah," I started. I was trying to think of a viable answer, "I was staying with relatives in Colorado," my eyes flickered over to Andre to see what his reaction was but he knew I slipped and was trying to cover it up, "And they live in the middle of nowhere with no television," I told him. Luckily, he seemed to have believed it, "I did read a lot though."

"Well, you missed out on a lot of good movies," Beck told me, "Why don't you come over here and look at these movies," he suggested, "You can see if any of them seem appealing to you," I nodded and walked over to where he and Andre were kneeling in front of the entertainment center.

Sitting between the two boys I looked at the movies that they had spread in front of them. They all must have come out after I was sent to Meadowbrook because I hadn't heard of any of them. Looking at the covers I could tell that they were all either action or horror films.

"Really Dre?" I looked over at him, "Is this really all you have? You don't have anything that isn't going to scare the crap out of me or something that isn't drowning in testosterone?" I asked. Beck laughed and Andre rolled his eyes. He opened the drawer underneath the TV revealing more DVDs.

"No, chick-flicks or anything with talking animals," he reminded me as I rummaged through the drawer. There weren't many chick-flicks in the drawer anyway. They probably belonged to Stacy.

"What about this?" I asked Andre holding up _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ after looking through nearly all of the DVDs he had. He had all eight films but I had seen the first four before I was sent away. One wouldn't expect Andre Harris to be a fan of _Harry Potter_, but being his best friend, and loving _Harry Potter_, I lured him into the magic, no pun intended, of the _Harry Potter_ series, "I haven't seen this one. Or any of the other ones after it!" I exclaimed, "Are you okay with it Beck?"

"Yeah," he told me, "I don't mind. Harry Potter is one of my favorites," I smiled at him and then turned to Andre for the final decision.

"Please?" I gave him my best puppy dog look and he tried his hardest not to give in, even though I knew he didn't mind watching it. He cracked a smile and then nodded, "Yay!" I threw my arms around his shoulders almost making him fall backwards.

"Alright, I'm gonna go change," Andre announced, "Beck, do you want some sweatpants or something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Beck said standing up, "Sounds good," they both stood up and walked upstairs to change out of their day clothes into more comfortable clothes.

"Dre, get some pillows and blankets!" I shouted up the stairs and he shouted back down confirming that he had heard me.

Walking into the kitchen I went over to the pantry and opened it trying to find something for the three of us to snack on while we watched the movie. I found some bags of popcorn and pulled them out. I also called for pizza. I just went for cheese and pepperoni because I wasn't sure what Beck liked on his pizza and I knew that Andre likes a bunch of weird stuff on his so I stayed neutral.

"Cat!" I heard Andre call from the other room, "Where you at Little Red?" I walked out of the kitchen and toward his voice. He was back in the living room with a pile of pillows and blankets which he promptly dropped on the floor.

"I'm right here!" bounded toward him and plopped down onto the pile of blankets. Andre was now wearing a pair of white sweatpants and a black Hollywood Arts t-shirt, "Where's Beck?" I asked standing back up.

I started arranging the blankets so that there were two on the bottom that we could use as a cushion type thing. Then there was one extra blanket that we could all share. Andre also brought down about six pillows and I put them right up against the couch so that we each got two pillows.

"I'm right here," Beck's voice came from behind me making me jolt back and knock the back of my head into his chin, "Shit!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry," I told him as tears started gathering in my eyes, "I didn't mean to. You just scared me," I explained, "I'm really, really, sorry Beck," the tears were falling from my eyes now.

"Cat, it's fine," Beck let me know, "I shouldn't have come up behind you like that," he told me. I looked up at him with watery eyes, "Don't cry," he said smiling at me, "I'm fine, you don't have to cry," he continued, "How is your head?" he put his hand on the back of my head. I had completely forgotten about my head. I was too worried about Beck being mad at me. I didn't like when people yelled. It reminded me of my dad.

I was about to respond to him when the doorbell rang. I was confused as to who would be coming over this late at night but then I remembered that I had ordered pizza. Wiping my eyes I walked over and opened the front door. There on the front porch stood a man in his early twenties with a bag with the pizza boxes and a couple of 2 liters of soda.

"Two pepperoni and cheese pizzas, cheese-sticks, and two 2 liters, right?" the man asked and I nodded. I had already paid with my, well my mom's, credit card so all I had to do was give him a tip.

"One second," I told the man as I took the two pizzas from him, "Dre!" I called walking back into the living room.

"He went back upstairs for a sec," Beck told me, "What's going on?" he asked taking the pizzas from me.

"Well, as you can see I ordered pizza for us," I told him, "I already paid for it. I just need a couple bucks to tip this delivery guy," he nodded and picked up his wallet from the table next to the couch before following me to the door.

"Here you go, man," Beck handed the guy five dollars and took the two bottles of soda from him, "Thanks," he said. The guy nodded and walked back to his car, "You bought us pizza?" Beck asked with a smirk on his face, "We just ate a few hours ago."

"I'm hungry okay," I smiled at him, "And you know you are too. And if you aren't now you will be later so shut it," I told him playfully.

"Dre, let's go!" I yelled up the stairs, "I wanna watch this movie!" I walked back into the kitchen to get some paper towels and plastic cups from the cupboards. I set the two bottles of soda, the pizza, the cups, and the paper towels on the coffee table that I had pulled to the right side of the room. Then I sat down on the makeshift bed.

Beck set the movie up and then came and sat on my right, next to the coffee table, leaving the left side open for Andre. Soon I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and all of the lights turning off as Andre made his way toward us. Beck had the remote and pressed play as Andre got settled in.

"Ohmygosh!" I took each of their hands and squeezed them, "I am so excited guys! Isn't this exciting?" I knew that they had both seen the movie before but they both acted as excited as I was to satisfy me. I took my unicorn Pillow Pet from the couch and held it close to my chest.

"You have a Pillow Pet?" Andre asked looking at the purple unicorn I was holding, "You have a purple unicorn Pillow Pet?"

"Yes, I do," I told him, "His name is Javier and he would like to watch _Harry Potter_ too. So shut up!" I whisper yelled at him. I heard him mutter something but I could only make out the words 'purple', 'Javier, and 'please Lord, help me'. I giggled quietly.

I fell asleep just after the movie ended. Andre and Beck had fallen asleep halfway through the movie. I was awakened by the shrill sound of someone's phone ringing. I looked over to see Beck jolt out of his sleep. Rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands he reached over and grabbed his phone off of the coffee table.

"Hello?" his groggy, raspy voice answers the phone. It had to be at least two o'clock in the morning. Who would be calling him this late? He was quiet for a few seconds listening to whoever was on the other end of the phone. I don't think he knew that I was awake yet, "No, Jade," he was whispering as not to wake Andre and I up. I could tell by the tone of his voice that he was irritated, "Why the hell are you at my house? I'm not even there." Again there was a pause before he spoke again, "No, why are you even calling me?" he asked, "I don't want to talk to you," he stopped talking again but for a longer period of time.

When he started talking again he sounded really pissed off, "Are You kidding me, Jade?" he hissed, "Do you really think I am going to forgive you for that?" he asked, "First off you have been treating me, and our friends, horribly for weeks now. Then you tell me that you have been cheating on me for eight months!" he ran his hand through his hair, "And now you want me to pretend that none of that happened and come running back to you like a lost puppy? It's not gonna happen Jade," he said into the phone. I really wanted to hear what was being said on the other end of the line but then I felt bad for even hearing what Beck was saying, "No, I'm done talking to you. We are over and that's it," he sighed heavily and hung up the phone, "How much of that did you hear?" it took me a moment to realize that he was talking to me.

"Ummm…"I started, not knowing what to say, "Well, all of it," I sat up and looked over at him, "I woke when your phone rang and, well, I was just here when you were talking," I told him, "Sorry," I shrugged my shoulders.

"It doesn't matter," he looked down at the ground running his hand through his hair. He did that a lot I noticed in the short time that I have known him.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I already knew the answer to that question, though I am sure he would try to down play how he was really feeling.

"Yeah, I'm fine," he leaned back against the couch, "I just had to take care of some things," he yawned rubbing his palms down his face, "You know, you spend three years in a committed relationship with somebody and you think you know them," he looked over at me, "But then they slap you in the face with something you never would have expected," I sat there silently, not knowing what to say, "I have never done anything but love her," his voice broke and he sounded exhausted, "I don't deserve this."

"No, you don't," I told him reaching out and wiping away the lone tear that had escaped his eye, "I know that I don't your ex-girlfriend and I know that my opinion doesn't really matter because I don't really know you either," I saw him recoil almost imperceptibly when I said 'ex-girlfriend', "But I think if she treats you and your friends the way you were saying she does then you are better off without her," I said cautiously not wanting him to get angry.

"I know," he was looking at his hands, "You're right. It's just hard," he told me, "It's gonna be so awkward going to school. I'm going to have to see her every day," he continued, "I'm not sure how I'm supposed to deal with that. I'm not sure I can deal with that."

"You can. You'll find a way," I told him, "Don't think about seeing her. Just think about the friends that you have," I said, "And I start on Monday too, so I'll be there," I smiled at him but he was looking at the ground, "Javier loves you!" I exclaimed in a last ditch attempt to make him laugh or at least smile.

"Okay," Beck laughed taking Javier from my arms, "I think Javier is tired so he is going to sleep now," he said as if talking to a child. He set the Pillow Pet on the couch and then looked at his phone. I stretched my arms over my head and yawned, "It's almost three-thirty," he told me.

"We should probably go to sleep then," I told him and he nodded. Lying back down on my side I closed my eyes. I felt Beck move back down beside me. Then I felt something soft tickling my face.

"I thought Javier would be more comfortable down here," Beck smiled at me. I giggled lightly and took the purple unicorn from Beck, "Thank you, Beck," I leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"No problem," he told me lying on his back, "Goodnight, Cat," he mumbled quietly before we both fell asleep.

**Chapter 4! This chapter is kind of shorter than the others. I hope you all like this chapter. I know I usually use a song to go along with the chapter but I didn't with this one. I couldn't really find one that fit. I was listening to the band Explosions in the Sky (It's an instrumental band from Texas. They are great if you haven't heard them. Their songs are quite long though) so I used one of their songs for the title. I thought it kind of fit. Anyway, this is basically a filler chapter but there is some Beck/Cat interaction which is always good. As always, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**More Reviews=More Chapters!**

**3 Reviews before next update please! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thanks : )**


	5. Fix You

**When you try your best, but you don't succeed**

**When you get what you want, but not what you need**

**When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep**

**Stuck in reverse **

**And the tears come streaming down your face**

**When you lose something you can't replace**

**When you love someone, but it goes to waste**

**Could it be worse?**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**~Fix You~ Coldplay **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious**

**Cat POV**

After the sleepover Beck, Andre, and I had, the rest of the weekend passed quickly. My mom picked me up Sunday night after she and Alex got home from grandma's house. It was that evening that I felt things starting to change.

Alex and I were, playfully, arguing about the stupidest thing. We were in the game room and we were deciding on which video game we should play. At first we were just being playful. But then Alex got angry and started yelling. It didn't faze me because he often yelled when he didn't get his way.

Mom heard Alex yelling at me. She then looked at me, prompting me to explain to her what was going on. I explained that Alex was throwing a fit because he wasn't getting his way. She sighed heavily and walked into the middle of the room to talk to the both of us.

"Cat, you know how your brother is with his video games," she looked at me, "Why can't you just let him play what he wants to play?" she had her hands on her hips looking between Alex and me.

"First of all," I started, "I thought we were just joking around," I looked over at Alex, "I was always going to let him play what he wanted to play. And second he is 20 years old. Why can't he act like it?" I snapped.

"Caterina Michelle Valentine!" Mom shouted at me. I flinched when she said my full name. I think she realized what she said right after she said it. Her eyes grew wide and she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. Even Alex was stunned. His mouth had fallen open and he was staring at me as if I was about to explode.

Turning around I walked right out of the room and raced up the stairs to my bedroom. Slamming the door behind me I locked it. After closing all of the curtains, making the room completely dark I fell into my bed and tried to keep myself calm. I didn't want to make myself vulnerable. If I was too vulnerable then Caterina would come out and I really didn't want that to happen. Not when I have been doing so well.

"Cat, can I come in?" there was a light knock on the door. I thought for a moment before sighing and getting out of my bed. I walked over to the door and unlocking it to reveal not only my mother, but Alex too. Walking back over to my bed I climbed underneath my blankets, pulling them over my head, "Cat, I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry," Mom told me pulling the blankets down so she could see my face.

"I'm sorry too, Kit-Kat," Alex sat at the foot of my bed, "I didn't mean to start yelling at you," he told me, "I just really wanted to play that game," he said. I giggled making both of them laugh, "And I love you. But never tell anyone I said that," he whispered as if Mom wasn't there and couldn't hear the conversation we were having.

"I won't tell anyone," I whispered back. Mom was trying not to laugh, "And I love you too. But don't tell anyone that I said that," I told him and he nodded.

"You are feeling okay though, right?" my mom asked. I knew what she was talking about without her having to explain to me. I thought for a moment before nodding, "Are you sure? That didn't seem very convincing."

"Yes, Mother," I stated, "I'm fine. You would know if I wasn't wouldn't you?" I asked her, "I can hardly tell when _she_ comes out," I told her, "I think you would know before I would," I informed her.

"Cat, don't you think it would be a good idea to tell someone, other than Alex and me, about this?" she asked. I looked up at her, "The guidance counselor at the school knows," she told me, "But maybe you should tell Andre or something. He's your best friend and someone you can trust to help you if something does happen," she suggested. I thought about it for a moment before nodding.

"I'll see if he can come over for dinner," I told her, "And I will tell him today so that he knows before school starts tomorrow," she nodded and both she and Alex walked out of the room after giving me hugs. Picking up my cellphone I sent Andre a text message.

**To: Dre**

**From: Cat**

**Hey, what are you doing?**

_To: Little Red_

_From: Dre_

_Nothin' Why? What's up?_

**To: Dre**

**From: Cat**

**Can you come over for dinner?**

_To: Little Red_

_From: Dre_

_Yeah sure. When?_

**To: Dre**

**From: Cat**

**Ummm…Now I guess**

"Cat!" Mom called up the stairs, "Have Andre see if Stacy will stay for dinner as well!"

"OK!" I yelled back down to her.

**To: Dre**

**From: Cat**

**Mom wants to know if your mom will stay for dinner too. **

_To: Little Red_

_From: Dre_

_Well since she has to drive me over there anyway I'm sure she wouldn't mind._

**To: Dre**

**From: Cat**

**Okay cool. I will see you in a little while then.**

_To: Little Red_

_From: Dre_

_Alright. Later Little Red_

A few hours later, after we had eaten dinner and had dessert, Andre and I were up in my bedroom. I had opened all of my curtains so it wasn't pitch black in there anymore. We were both sitting on my bed leaning against the headboard. Andre had my keyboard in his lap and was playing random tunes. I was glad for that. I was still trying to find a way to tell him the real reason why I was at Meadowbrook for so long. It was a lot harder than I thought it would be.

"Dre, I have to tell you something," I laid my arm over the keyboard so he couldn't play anymore, "It's really important and I don't really know how to say this and I don't want you to be mad at me for lying to you," I looked over at him and he had a confused look on his face.

"Cat, you're scaring me girl," he told me. I knew he was kind of freaking out because he never really called me Cat. It was always Little Red. And the fact that he called me Cat made it even harder for me to tell him what I had to tell him, "Let's just get on with it so I can stop buggin'."

"Well, you know about the suicide attempt," he flinched when I said that, "And how I was sent away for that," he nodded, "Well, at first when I was at Meadowbrook I was being treated for that. But then after a few weeks of me being there my therapist and my doctors diagnosed me with Dissociative Identity Disorder, or multiple personality disorder," I looked at Andre thinking that he would be looking at me like I was some crazy person, but he just looked intrigued.

"They say it is because of everything that happened with my dad. When I was at Meadowbrook we figured out that the trigger is using my full name because my dad always used my full name," Andre nodded and wrapped a friendly arm around my shoulders, "So, I wasn't me when I tried to kill myself. I would never do that. It was…we call her Caterina because that is who I don't want to be," I continued.

"Mom and I thought it would be a good idea to tell you because I am around you a lot so if something happens you would know what was going on. Mom will show you the best way she knows how to snap me out of it if it does happen. It hasn't happened in a long time though. I see a counselor four days a week and I take medications," I told him.

"That's rough," he pulled me into his side; "I wish I had known before. I would have tried harder to help you," he told me rubbing his hand down his face, "That all happened like a week after I started at HA. If I had known about this I would have stayed with you at the public school," he started pressing random keys on the keyboard.

"You can't be blaming yourself for this," it was more of a question than a statement, "I am so happy that you went to HA," I told him, "I always blamed myself for it. And whenever I did blame myself I got chewed out by my doctors and my therapist," I rested my head on his shoulder, "They told me that it isn't my fault that I have a mental disorder. And that if there is anyone to blame it wouldn't be anyone but my father," I felt him nod his head.

"But you are okay now?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. I nodded my head, "Well, I'm gonna make sure it stays that way. You just have to let me know what causes you to…what would you call it?"

"I don't really know…change I guess," he pulled away from me and set the keyboard aside. He then turned so that he was facing me.

"So, tell me what to watch out for," he urged, "I'm gonna make sure that no one can trigger anything. I don't want you to change," he was very on edge right now and he was making me nervous so I started telling him so he would calm down.

"Using my full name is one of the worst," I told him and he nodded. I swear if he had a pen and paper he would be writing all of this down, "Yelling is a big one too," I said, "And if someone, like, makes fun of me or puts me down or whatever. That is a bad one too," I continued, "The whole reason my mom even brought up telling you is because earlier she yelled at me using my full name, which is the worst of all."

"You know I am going to be there for you always," Andre told me. I nodded trying to hold back tears, "You are my best friend and I am always going to protect you," he reached over and pulled me into a tight hug, "Does my mom know?"

"I think my mom is telling her right now," I told him, "I didn't really want to tell anyone. I think I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to know that I was in a mental institution because my brain was split into two different personalities," I continued, "That is how it is through and I need someone who I trust to help me out when I need it."

"So, your first day of school is tomorrow," Andre stated, "Are you excited or what?" I shrugged my shoulders, "You will love it at HA. I promise. I will introduce you to my friends and they will love you," he told me, "And Beck will be there too. You and Beck seemed to get along okay," I smiled at the thought of Beck and the conversation we had after his phone call with his ex-girlfriend. I don't know about Beck, but I thought that Beck and I had really connected that night.

"Yeah, I'm excited to go," I told Andre, "But I am really nervous too. I have been stuck at Meadowbrook for so long I really have no idea how to integrate myself into the social ways of high school," I told him.

"There is nothing you have to worry about," Andre told me, "You have me to take care of you. And if you want we can make sure that you and I have all of the same classes. If that would make you more comfortable," he told me.

"Is that even possible?" I asked him, "Do students even have any say on what classes they can or cannot take?" I looked over at him.

"Well, seeing as this is a unique situation," he started, "I'm sure Lane would make an exception," he told me, "And me and Lane are pretty tight so I think I could persuade him change up the schedules."

"That would be awesome," I told him, "Let's do that!" I said excitedly, "Do I have to wake up early?" I asked him.

"School starts at nine so it depends on how long it takes you to get ready," he told me, "It doesn't take me too long to get ready so I usually don't even wake up until eight-thirty," he told me. I was about to respond when Andre's mom yelled up the stairs.

"Andre, come on down here," she shouted, "We need to get going," Andre and I stood up from the bed.

"So, I will see you at school tomorrow," he started, "Meet me at my locker. When you walk in the front door you will see a locker that is a keyboard. Meet me there. Hopefully I make it there before you do so you won't have to look around but it isn't hard to miss," he told me.

"KK," I told him, "I will see you tomorrow," I gave him a hug and he kissed the top of my head before walking out of the room. I let out a deep breath. I felt so much better now that I had told someone about my DID. I just hoped that I could adjust to my new life outside of Meadowbrook and inside of this new school without everything spiraling out of control.

**Ch.5! As always I hope you all like this chapter and PLEASE REVIEW! This is mostly Andre/Cat interaction. It will become more Beck/Cat once Cat starts school. Anyway, please R&R!**

**3 reviews before next chapter!**

**PurpleNovember9109 **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Fix You II

**And high up above or down below**

**And you're too in love to let it go**

**But if you never try you'll never know**

**Just what you're worth**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**Tears stream on down your face**

**When you lose something you cannot replace**

**Tears stream on down your face**

**And I…**

**Lights will guide you home**

**And ignite your bones**

**And I will try to fix you**

**~Fix You~ Coldplay**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious **

**Beck POV**

I was not looking forward to going to school today. Not just because it was school. I like school. Today was going to be the first day I was going to see Jade since I broke up with her on Friday. It was the first day I was going to see her after she told me she had been cheating on me. I tried to push all of that to the back of my mind though. Tori, Andre, and Robbie were still there for me. And Cat was starting school today so I had her too.

Cat really helped me out when I got that phone call from Jade. I basically poured my heart out to her and she helped me realize that I deserve better than Jade and what she had done to me. She had won me over with her sweet smile, her big brown eyes, and her cute, childlike giggling. And that damn unicorn.

I drove the 20 minutes to school and parked in the student parking lot. Getting out of my truck I walked into the school and over to my locker. Andre was leaning against his locker as if waiting for somebody.

"Hey, man," I said as I bent down and opened my locker to put my backpack inside, "What are you up to?" I grabbed the books I needed for my first couple of classes before shutting my locker and standing up.

"Not much my dude," he started, "I'm just waiting for Cat to get here. I have to take her to the office to get her schedule and then I have to show her around and whatnot," he told me, "How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm not quite sure yet," I chuckled running a hand though my hair, "I'll let you know when I do," he just patted me on the back sympathetically, "Do you mind if I wait here with you?"

"No problem," he told me, "I don't know when she is going to be here though. Or if she is even going to show up," he said his eyes flickering toward the doors every time someone walked through, "She was really nervous yesterday."

"She will be here," I assured him, "Just give her some time. The first day of school is always kind of nerve wracking. Especially coming in the middle of the year," I told him. He just nodded and we continued to wait for Cat to arrive.

About five minutes later Cat walked through the door with her backpack over her shoulders and her arms swinging softly at her sides. She had her long, deep red hair straightened and left down. She was wearing a pair of light pink, frayed shorts and a multicolor striped t-shirt that tied at the bottom showing a small strip of her flat stomach. It said 'Love to 3 You' across the front. She had on a pair of blue suede platform heels and on her hands she wore different colored rings to match the shirt; one was blue, one yellow, one orange, and one pink. They were different shapes and sizes. She was also wearing a pair of diamond hoop earrings.

"Cat!" Andre exclaimed as she made her way over to us, "You came!" he pulled her into a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and looked over to me as if asking me why he was acting this way.

"Of course I came," she told him, "Why wouldn't I have?" she asked standing before us with her hands on her hips and a smile on her face, "Hi, Beck!" she waved at me.

"Good morning, Cat," I waved back. How she was always so perky and energetic I will never know. It wasn't something that I wanted to change though, "I have to get going. The bell is gonna ring in, like, 30 seconds," I told them.

"KK!" Cat exclaimed before skipping over and wrapping her arms around my waist. Even with four inch heels on the girl only came up to my chin, "I'll see you later, right?" she asked. There was hopefulness in her voice which took me by surprise. Did I have the same effect on her that she has on me?

"Yes," I told her as she pulled away, "We all have lunch together. And we may have some classes together," I continued, "So I guarantee we will see each other later," the bell rang when I finished talking and I started walking to my first class, English.

**Cat POV**

I was a nervous wreck all morning as I got ready for school. I couldn't even eat breakfast because I felt like throwing up. The nerves only got worse once I got into the car with Alex and he drove me to school. He tried to keep my mind occupied by telling me random facts that he found on the internet and that would help a little bit but not enough. When we pulled into the school parking lot is when I started shaking. Alex wished me good luck and then playfully kicked me out of his car before driving away.

I stood outside of the school for a good 15 minutes before walking inside. I figured I might as well be inside with my best friend than out here alone. I walked through the doors of the school and the first thing I noticed was the brightly decorated lockers. Then I saw Andre and Beck standing not 10 feet in front of me and it was like all of my nerves drained away.

"Let's get goin' then," Andre linked his arm with mine and started walking down a long corridor, "We have to go to the principal's office to get your schedule," he told me and I nodded.

"Is this gonna take a long time?" I asked pulling all of my hair over to one side, "This is a really long hallway. Is the principal nice? Does he yell 'cause I don't like yelling," I was nervous again which was causing me to ramble. I looked over at Andre who was trying not to laugh.

"It shouldn't take too long," he started, "Yes, this hallway is very long," he agreed, "Principal Eikner is a very nice man and I have yet to hear him yell," he told me. That made me feel a little bit better.

When we made it to the principal's office Andre opened the door and the two of us walked in. I walked up to the front desk where there was a woman, in here mid-thirties, typing on her computer. The woman looked up when she saw me standing before her.

"Hi, sweetie," she started, "Can I help you with something?" she asked looking at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Umm…I'm new here," I told her, "Today is my first day and I came to get my schedule," I told her. Her eyes lit up in realization.

"Right, just one moment please," she started typing on her computer again. I could hear her acrylic fingernails clacking against the keys on the keyboard, "Caterina Valentine, correct?" something twisted deep inside me at that name but I nodded in confirmation.

"It's just Cat," I told her, "Please, just call me Cat," the woman just smiled at me and nodded, "Thank you for this," I held up my schedule and walked toward Andre who opened the door and walked out behind me.

"Are you okay?" he asked. I could hear the concern in his voice. I didn't say anything for a moment, "Cat, is everything okay?" he asked again.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I told him only half way telling the truth. I was just shaken up a little bit. I had never had that twisting feeling in my stomach before and it scared me a little bit. But I wasn't going to say anything to Andre. He would just freak out and tell my mom and she would send me back to Colorado, "So, what do we do now? Do we have any classes together?" I tried to change the subject.

"Let me see," he reached out for my schedule and I handed it to him, "We have three out of seven classes together. That isn't too good," he handed the paper back to me, "Now, we go to see Lane. He is the guidance counselor so he can change the schedule for us," Andre told me, "He knows about your situation right?" I nodded and followed Andre down the hallway to the counselor's office.

We made it to the office and Andre knocked on the door. There was no answer so he knocked again, this time a bit louder. After a few seconds the door opened to reveal an African American man who looked to be in his late thirties to early forties. He was wearing a green sweater, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. I'm guessing this is Lane.

"Andre," he smiled at the boy standing next to me. Then he looked over at me, "What can I do for you this morning?" he asked opening the door so that we could walk inside. I looked around the room and took in the new surroundings. This was unlike any counseling office I had been in before. It seemed normal at first. There was a desk and filing cabinets and a couch. But the odd thing was the bungalow style seat hanging from the ceiling.

"Lane, this is Cat Valentine," Andre told him as he pulled me over to the couch. Lane took his seat in the swinging bungalow chair, "I'm sure you have been informed about her and her condition," Andre continued.

"Yes, of course," Lane acknowledged, "We have been told, and I don't mean to offend you in any way Cat, to keep a close eye on you. And by we, I mean a select few teachers, Principal Eikner, and myself," he informed us, "It isn't like everyone in the school knows. Even if all of the teachers did know if they said anything to anyone they would be fired," I let out a heavy breath and nodded.

"Anyway, Cat and I were talking yesterday and since I am the only student who knows about her DID we thought that maybe we should have the same schedule," he told Lane and I looked at him, "Do you think you could make that happen?" Lane looked between the two of us and I looked back at him with pleading eyes.

"Cat, let me see your schedule," I handed him my schedule and his eyes scanned over it, "Well, you already have three classes together so it shouldn't be that hard to fix the rest of them," he told us, "Just sit here for a couple minutes and let me see what I can do."

Andre and I sat in silence waiting for Lane to try and fix my schedule. We started playing a hand game where one person has their hands on top and the other has theirs on the bottom. The person who has their hands on the top has to move their hands away before the other person slaps them. I have very slow reflexes so Andre won nearly every time. I did win a couple times though. Yay me! It is really a stupid game but it is good for passing time.

"Okay," Lane stopped us in the middle of one of our matches, "I have gotten the schedule fixed so that you are in six of seven classes together," he told us, "Is that going to be okay?"

"What class aren't we in together?" Andre asked Lane. Lane looked back at his computer to recheck the classes.

"Your 3rd hours are different. Andre you have Math and Cat will have Science," he told Andre.

"Which teacher will she have," Andre asked. He was acting like a protective father or a cop or something. He wanted to know everything about this one class.

"Mrs. Morgan, Andre," Lane said. He sounded like he was starting to get annoyed. But at the same time he understood where this was all coming from. Andre then turned to me.

"Beck is in that class," he told me, "Will you be okay without me in that class if he is in there with you?" I hesitated for a moment. I liked Beck and I trusted him but he didn't know, "I know what you are thinking, Cat but don't worry about that. Your teacher will know, right Lane?" Lane nodded, "and Beck will just be in there to keep you company. You don't know anyone else and I want you to feel comfortable here."

"Okay," I said shakily, "It's fine. I'll be fine," I was trying to convince them and myself at the same time. It wasn't easy, "Print it out," I told Lane. He printed out the final copy of our schedules and handed them to us, "Thank you," I smiled at him.

"Andre, I need to talk to Cat alone for a moment so if you could please step outside I would appreciate it," Lane announced. Andre looked at me and I nodded. He hugged me before walking out the door.

"What is this about?" I asked curiously. Lane was quiet for a moment and it looked like he was contemplating what to say. It was like he was afraid of saying the wrong thing because he didn't want me to snap or something. I cleared my throat jolting him from his daze.

"Oh, right," he sat up in his swing, "Both your mother and Dr. Collins, from Meadowbrook, have contacted me and they think that you should come see me twice a week during your lunch period," he told me.

"But I already go to see a therapist four times a week!" I exclaimed, "Why would I need to see a counselor at school too?" I was getting upset. I was tired of therapists and doctors. I didn't want to talk to anyone else.

"They just want you to come talk to me twice a week," he told me calmly, "We are basically just going to talk about how well you are adapting to high school life," he told me, "They will only be 20-30 minute sessions. It's not bad."

"KK," I told him dejectedly, "Do I go now?" I asked him. He nodded and then handed me a strawberry flavored sucker, "Yay! I love candy!" I exclaimed excitedly. I tuned to walk out of the room when Lane called me back.

"I almost forgot to give you this," he told me as he handed me a pink sheet of paper, "You need to have all of your teachers sign this and then drop it off at the office at the end of the day," he informed me."

"But I already missed my first hour and now part of my second hour," I looked at him. He took the paper from my hand and initialed where my first hour teacher should have. Then he took out two bright yellow slips of paper and filled them out. He handed both of them to me. They were late slips; one for me and one for Andre.

"I signed for your first hour and I will e-mail your teacher and the office to let them know what was going on," he told me, "And just give the late slips to your second hour teacher and have him sign for you. It shouldn't be an issue. If there are any problems come see me and I will take care of it," he told me.

"Thank you, Lane, "I told him before walking toward the door, "And I think the counseling is probably a good idea," he smiled at me and nodded before I walked out the door.

**Beck POV**

I was sitting in my 2nd hour class next to Tori and Robbie when I noticed that we were missing a key member to our group. But then I remembered that he was with Cat getting her schedule and showing her around the school.

This class was very uncomfortable for me. Jade was sitting across the room from me with none other than Andrew Keller. I could feel her eyes boring into the back of my head trying to get me to turn around and look at her. I knew that she was just using the kid to get to me.

About halfway through the hour there was a knock on the door. It must have been locked because people usually just walked in. Mr. Jackson walked over to the door and opened it. I looked up and saw Andre walk in, Cat following close behind him. They handed him late slips and then Cat handed him a pink sheet of paper which he signed.

"Who is that?" Tori leaned up from behind me and whispered into my ear. Before I could respond I heard the booming voice of Mr. Jackson.

"Students, pause your work please," he told us. Most of us stopped working but others didn't listen and continued on with what they were doing, "This is Caterina Valentine…"

"Cat!" Cat exclaimed interrupting Mr. Jackson, "Not Caterina. Just Cat," she had a look in her eye that I had never seen before. She looked scared. In the short time that I had known Cat Valentine I have never seen her look scared. She always looked, and acted, so happy and carefree.

"Cat," Mr. Jackson corrected himself, "This is Cat Valentine and she is new to Hollywood Arts," he announced, "And I expect you all to make her feel accepted in this school," I knew that there were a lot of people in this school who would go out of their way to make her feel un-accepted. One girl in particular *Cough*Jade*Cough*. Especially once she found out that Cat and I were friends. I really was afraid of what Jade would do to Cat. But I would do anything within my power to protect her from any harm.

**Ch.6! I hope you like this chapter as usual. I couldn't find a different song to go with this so I just used the second half of Fix You which kind of works for this…sort of. I am loving all of the reviews. Please keep them coming. They are the only reason I keep writing. You all keep me going! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3 reviews before next chapter!**

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Mean

**You, with your words like knives and swords and weapons that you use against me**

**You have knocked me off my feet again got me feeling like I'm nothing**

**You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard, calling me out when I'm wounded**

**You, pickin' on the weaker man**

**Well, you can take me down with just one single blow**

**But you don't know what you don't know**

**Someday I'll be living in a big old city**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me**

**And all you're ever gonna be is mean**

**Why you gotta be so mean?**

**~Mean~ Taylor Swift**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious **

**Cat POV**

Every class was the same. I walked up to the teacher and had him/her sign the pink slip of paper Lane had given me and then they would introduce me to the class as Caterina. 'No, it's Cat', I had to keep telling them. Whenever they called me Caterina the tightening feeling inside me became more prominent. It felt like something was clawing at my insides trying to get out. It was a terrible feeling. This went on until the end of the day and it was making me sick.

During lunch I met Andre and Beck's friends, Tori and Robbie. And I met Trina who is Tori's sister but they don't seem to like her very much. She didn't bother me though. After lunch we only had three classes left, and one of them was a free period so technically I only had two classes left. I couldn't wait until this day was over. Once all of the teachers knew who I was and didn't have to introduce me anymore I would feel so much better.

**(Jump to last class)**

I walked with Andre to our last class of the day, Improv. There were quite a few people in the room already so we took whatever seats were available, which happened to be right in front of the stage that protruded from the wall. Looking around I noticed that Beck, Tori, and Robbie were also in this class. I smiled and waved at them.

We were sitting in the classroom for a good 10 minutes and the teacher still hadn't arrived. Wasn't the teacher usually in the classroom before the students? Everyone around me was just chattering to each other like they didn't notice. It seemed like this was a normal occurrence for them.

"Where is the teacher?" I leaned over and whispered to Andre. He was texting on his phone and not paying attention, "Dre," I flicked his ear and he looked over at me, "Where is the teacher?"

"First of all; Oww," he said rubbing his ear, "And second, I have no idea. He is always late. He is a weird guy. He is always doing weird things just so you know," he told me.

"Well thanks for the warning," I told him, "But I didn't come here to just sit around for an hour," I was getting irritated. I didn't want to be here anymore. I just wanted to go home, "Do we really have to stay here if he isn't going to show?"

"Relax, Little Red," Andre put his arm around my shoulder, "He is gonna be here eventually," he told me, "Just be patient."

After waiting another five minutes a man walked through the door. He was balding and looked to be in his late thirties. He was wearing plaid flannel pants, a tie-dyed shirt, and an oversized, robe-like, plaid flannel shirt and no shoes. He wore a long beaded necklace and had a coconut in his hand with a bendy straw sticking out of it. I remembered this man from my audition, Mr. Sikowitz. He knew to call me Cat so I wouldn't have to worry about it. Unless he forgot. I really hope he didn't forget.

"Good day, children, good day," he greeted as he tossed his canvas messenger bag to the side, "We have some work to do today so let us get to it!" he exclaimed, "We will be doing some alphabetical improv today," he announced, "How does that sound?" he didn't wait for anyone to answer before he started talking again, "Great, Jade, you will lead the first group," he looked at a girl with dark hair that had streaks of green through it. She had pale skin and greyish/blue eyes. She wore dark clothes and seemed to intimidate a lot of people. And then it sunk in. This was Beck's ex-girlfriend. I looked over at Beck who seemed to find the hem of his jacket very interesting at the moment, "Alright Jade, choose your team."

Jade's piercing eyes scanned the room. It was like she was a lion gazing down on her prey. Once she had looked at everyone she looked back at Sikowitz. She then cleared her throat and started talking.

"Okay. Tori," she pointed to Tori, "Andre, Beck, and…" she thought for a moment, "You. New girl. Caterina right?" she smirked evilly at me as that tightening feeling became worse.

"It's just Cat," I told her as I walked up onto the stage and stood next to Andre, "Just Cat," she was still smirking at me and I knew that she wasn't going to make this easy for me. She knew I didn't want to be called Caterina so that is exactly what she was going to call me. I would never understand how people could be so malicious.

"Okay, rules!" Sikowitz shouted, "Your line must begin with whatever letter you are on at the time. If you do not start your line with that letter you are OUT!" he shouted, "Robbie, give us a letter."

"H!" Rex, the puppet bellowed before Robbie could say anything and Robbie just pouted and gestured for us to go on.

_A: Hey, have you met Cat? She is new you ya know?_

_B: Indeed, I have, Andre._

_T: Just met her this afternoon actually_

They were making it all about meeting me and I was starting to get uncomfortable. As much hated the thought of Jade calling me Caterina, and I knew she would, I just wanted her to change the subject.

_J: Keep talking about Caterina and I might puke. _

Thank you. Even though those horrible chills ran up my spine and the clawing and tightening pain became worse they weren't going to talk about the new girl anymore. I would make sure of that.

_C: Let's talk about unicorns! I have a unicorn called Javier. He isn't real though._

Everyone laughed at my excitement except for Jade who once again scoffed. Is that the only noise she knows how to make?

_A: Maybe it has to do with the fact that unicorns aren't real, Little Red._

I glared at him and he backed away from me as if I were someone who could do actual damage to him.

_B: No more unicorn talk. It seems to be a touchy subject for some people._

Beck looked over at me and I tried not to laugh.

_T: Open that window over there. It is kind of hot in here._

_J: Please go jump out of it then._

_C: Quit being so mean to people._

Jade looked at me with her piercing blue/grey eyes. She was trying to intimidate me and it was almost working but Andre interrupted with his line.

_A: Relax ladies. There is nothing to get upset about._

_B: Stop the hate_

This was all getting repetitive again. We needed a change of subject. Hopefully Tori could do that for us. Usually the girls were the ones to change the subject. She turned to me and started talking again.

_T: Totally cute outfit you are wearing today, Cat._

_J: Ugly, if you ask me, Caterina._

_C: Very rude of you to say. _

_A: Why can't we all just get along?_

_B: Xylophones? _

_T: Uhhh…_

"Tori, you are out!" Sikowitz yelled. I would be confused on what to say too if I had to answer to someone who said xylophones as an answer. Oh, Beck… "Jade, Z! Go!" she smirked at me before beginning.

_J: Zero is what you are on a scale from 1-10…Caterina_

She tagged 'Caterina' on at the end just because she knew I didn't like it. She was right in front of my face now. She was so close that I could feel her breath against my cheek. I was very uncomfortable. She was using my name every chance that she got and she didn't even know about the can of worms that she could possibly be busting open at this very moment.

_C: Absolutely uncalled for_

_A: Beck, what do you say we bounce?_

_B: Huh?_

"Beck, you're OUT!" Beck's face was scrunched up in confusion as he walked off the stage. Andre walked off too even though he wasn't yet disqualified.

"I'm done too then," I walked off the stage and sat down by Andre. I couldn't take anymore of Jade and her low-blows.

"What, you can't stand the heat, Caterina?" I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down. My fingernails were digging into the palm of my hands, "You're never going to make it in this place," she looked at me before walking off the stage and to her seat. Taking my phone out of my pocket I sent my brother a text.

**To: Alex**

**From: Kit-Kat**

**Come pick me up. Now.**

A few seconds later my phone vibrated and I looked at the text I had received.

_To: Kit-Kat_

_From: Alex_

_I'm already out so I should be there in 5. Is everything okay? You still have 45 mins left._

**To: Alex**

**From: Kit-Kat**

**Tell you later. Just hurry up please.**

My leg was bouncing as I waited for Alex to text me telling me that he was here. Sikowitz had another group up on stage and I wasn't paying any attention to them at all. About five minutes later I got a text from Alex telling me that he was waiting outside.

"Dre," I poked Andre to get his attention. He was engrossed in what the group was doing on stage. He looked over at me and nodded his head, "I'm leaving. Alex is outside so if anyone asks just make something up for me please?" I asked. He nodded and side hugged me.

I walked out the open classroom door and across the hall to my locker. Getting my books and putting them in my backpack as quickly as possible I put my backpack over my shoulders and shut my locker which I had yet to decorate. I walked out the front doors of the school and saw Alex leaning against the passenger's side door of his black Escalade, which Mom had bought for him on his 18th birthday.

"You took long enough," he joked as he opened the door and helped me into the car. It was too high for me to get into on my own.

"Well, I had to sneak out of class and the go to my locker and get my stuff," I told him, "I just couldn't be in that place anymore. It isn't even the place," I said, "It was my teachers. They kept calling me Caterina and I had to keep correcting them and telling them to call me Cat. Then this girl in my last class went out of her way to make me miserable," I told him tears rolling down my face, "It sucks."

"Well, start being happy again," Alex told me, "Because I have a surprise for you when we get home," I was a bit taken aback when he said that. Alex never did anything for me, "Okay, I don't really have a surprise, but there is a surprise waiting at home," that sounded more like Alex.

The rest of the ride home was silent. I really didn't feel like talking to anyone. And if I were to talk to anyone it would be Dre, possibly even Beck. They were the only ones who I could talk to for long periods of time without bored.

Once we pulled into the driveway I saw that my mom wasn't home and that there was an unfamiliar car parked in the spot that she usually parked her car in. It was a medium sized blue car. As I walked past the car I looked inside to see if I could get a clue as to whose it was but there was nothing.

I walked into the house and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. I didn't see anyone else in the house so I was wondering who that car belonged to. It was then that I started hearing noises from the living room. People were talking.

"Hello?" I started walking toward the living room and once I got closer I saw a short blonde woman with a baby on her hip. I didn't recognize this person. When she saw me though she smiled, "What's going on?" I asked backing away, "Who are you?" that is when Alex became visible and I wasn't too freaked out anymore.

"Cat, this is you sister-in-law, Jessica," Alex told me, "And that is your nephew Jamie," I waved at the blonde woman. Was Alex living a double life or something because I had never seen these people before in my life, "And if you will walk further into the room," I didn't budge so he walked over and physically moved me the rest of the way into the living room, "That is your brother Adam who you haven't seen in a while if I remember correctly."

"Yeah, not since I was 14," I looked him directly in the eye seeing sorrow in them. I took my backpack and set it on the ground next to the couch. Adam had never visited me while I was at Meadowbrook and I had always been upset with him for that and he knew it. It wasn't something that I was going to easily forgive him for.

"I know Cat," Adam stood up and walked over to me, "And I'm sorry okay. I'm sorry for not being there when you needed me," he told me, "It just killed me to see you that way."

"Really?" I started as tears started gathering in my eyes, "Well, I was the one stuck in that place and I needed you and mom and Alex," I told him, "And you know what, it killed me that I couldn't be there to see you get married and have a baby, Adam," I continued, "So, who do you think it was harder for. Me or you?"

I kicked off my heels as I started running up the stairs to my bedroom. Locking the door I turned off all of the lights and shut the curtains. Jumping into bed I climbed under the blankets and just started crying. I thought about everything that had happened during school. It was like everyone was calling Caterina, like they wanted her to come out. It was all weighing down on me right now and all I could do right now was cry.

Then when Alex brought me home to my "surprise" it made it worse. Not that I didn't want to see my brother. It's just that I was discharged from Meadowbrook, had to be re-adapt to life in LA, was reunited with my best friend, met another good friend, started a new school, and was blindsided by my brother, and his wife and kid all in about a week. It was hard to adjust to. I wasn't good with change.

I went into my closet and changed into a pair of my pajamas. Grey Capri sweatpants and a rose colored tank top. I took out a hoodie also and then went into the bathroom to wash my face. I just stared into the mirror for a few minutes. I don't know what I was thinking about. When I walked back into my bedroom I just lay down and started crying again and my mind went completely blank.

**Ch.7! A lot happens in this chapter. I think Caterina might come out in the next chapter so if you give me a lot of reviews then the chapter will be up sooner! Javier likes reviews too :P**

**Oh, I put a Poll up on my profile so please vote!**

**3 reviews before next chapter (more would be great though)!**

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Split Personality

**So I'm putting it all on the table**

**You don't know me well enough to label me, sick, or even disturbed**

**When you try to break it down I'm just two girls**

**Trying to blend, trying to vibe**

**(Trying)**

**Trying to live just one life**

**(So hard)**

**Everybody's got insanities…I got a split personality**

**Tell me why I can't reach up and simply touch the sky**

**(Why can't you)**

**Tell me why I can't spread my arms and fly and fly and fly**

**(You can)**

**Tell me why I can't say this, why can't I do that**

**(Just do it)**

**Tell me what do they want from me, tell me how to act**

**(I can't, I can't)**

**~Split Personality~ P!NK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious**

**AN: I just wanted to let you all know so you don't get confused or anything. Caterina remembers everything that has happened with Cat but Cat can't remember anything that has happened with Caterina. Just an FYI so you don't get confused.**

**Caterina POV**

I woke up to a horrible ringing noise. Jolting out of bed I tried to discover where the noise was coming from but I couldn't. Getting frustrated I pulled the blankets off myself and looked around. I looked around until the ringing stopped. Thank you, God! It was then that I saw the crystalized phone on the nightstand.

Picking up the phone I looked at the time, seven-forty in the morning. I love being up this early! Note the sarcasm. I guess that was the alarm Cat had set up to get ready for that new school she was so excited to get in to. Great…school. I tossed the phone on the bed before walking into the bathroom to take a shower.

After taking a shower I took the hair dryer and blew my hair dry. I brushed through it before clipping it up to hold it out of my face. Taking out some make-up I looked through it until I found out some to my liking. I used a black liquid eye shadow as both eyeliner and eye shadow. Then I added a thick layer of mascara. Then I took out a tube of 'Russian Red' lipstick and applied it to my lips making skin look even paler than it normally did.

When I finished putting on my make-up I got up and walked into my closet. As I walked in my eyes were assaulted with bright colors. There were some dark clothes too though. I walked past the rainbow of clothing to look through the small section of black and dark purple or navy colored clothes. Rifling through the clothes I pulled out a black, tie-up halter top. The design features of a dragon wraps around the shirt.

I walked over to the jeans and pulled out a pair of black, low rise, skinny jeans. Then I looked down at the many, many shoes color coordinated on the ground. After scanning all of the shoes I picked out a pair of black studded, stiletto heel, ankle boots. Before I walked out of the closet I found a basket with different types of gloves and mittens in it. I picked out a pair of mesh net fingerless gloves and slid them onto my hands. After I was satisfied with my outfit I decided that I should add some accessories.

Going back into the bedroom I went back over to the vanity and opened different drawers until I found the accessories. I put in a pair of black rose earrings. Then I put on a matching black rose ring on my right ring finger and a black titanium ring on my right thumb. I added a black, muti-plated pendant necklace and a studded bracelet.

I took my hair of the clip and brushed through it, leaving it the way it was. I took out a vial of black nail polish when the phone started ringing. I wanted it to stop ringing so I walked over to it and looked at the screen. 'Dre' it read and I felt like this was an important person. But I didn't answer. I couldn't answer. Pressing the 'End Call' button I took the phone and walked downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs I could hear people talking about me. I heard my mom. And I heard my two brothers, Adam and Alex. Then I heard a baby gurgling. That is when I remembered Alex trying to surprise Cat last night with Adam and his family who we had never met before. I think that was her breaking point. That is why she broke down and that is why it was my turn to come out. Bedsides the time where I tried to kill myself/Cat I don't understand I don't know why I got such a bad rep. I only came around to protect Cat after all of the abuse she suffered at the hands of that bastard who called himself her father. She couldn't handle everything in the real world so I came out to help her with that. That's my logic anyway. Other people may not see it that way.

"Cat hates me," I heard Adam say as I got closer to the bottom of the stairs. I sat there and listened for a few minutes, "She was so upset last night," he informed whoever he was talking to.

"She doesn't hate you," I heard my mother's voice, "She was just overwhelmed yesterday and seeing you and your wife and baby just pushed her over the edge," Hell yeah it did.

"You didn't hear how she was talking to me," he started, "You didn't see the look on her face…" he was interrupted.

"Oh, yeah," Alex interjected, "She was pissed. And she was crying," Alex rambled, "I thought I was helping and that I would be helping," he continued, "But obviously that wasn't right."

"Alex, shut it," I said walking into the kitchen, "You are always messing things up anyway. Why should this be any different?" I asked as I walked over to the kitchen table and started painting my fingernails.

"Cat, stop it!" my mom shouted at me, "Why are you acting like this?" She asked, "And what the hell are you wearing?" she asked again.

"I'm acting like this because I can," I started, "And the last time I checked these were clothes. So, yeah, I'm wearing clothing," I told her sarcastically, "Who is taking me to school today?" I asked as I continued painting my nails.

"I can do it," Adam volunteered. I knew he was trying to get me to talk to him. He thought that if he drove me to school we would be alone in the car and I would be forced to talk to him, "Is that okay Cat?" he asked and I nodded just so he would shut up. I don't think they realized that I wasn't Cat yet.

"Cat, it's eight-forty," Mom pointed out, "If you guys don't leave now you are going to be late for school. I set your backpack by the front door," she informed me, "Have a good day sweetie," she kissed my cheek as I walked by her.

"Yeah, thanks Mom," I walked to the front door and picked up my bag. I took my leather biker jacket off the coat rack and put it on. Adam opened the front door and motioned for me to walk out.

"Ladies first," he bowed his head and I rolled my eyes, "Do you want to drive?" he asked as I got closer to his blue car.

"I'd love to," I told him, "But I don't have a license was never able to get one because I was stuck in that…place," I looked at him and he averted his eyes. I knew he felt really bad for not visiting Cat at the treatment center and I wasn't going to make it easy on him.

We both walked to the car and got into our prospective seats. There was an awkward silence for a while. I sat staring at my newly painted fingernails while Adam stared at the road ahead of him.

"Cat, please," Adam pleaded when we were about five minutes away from the school, "I really am sorry I didn't come to see you," he looked over at me, "I just had a lot going on and really didn't have…"

"You didn't have time to visit your own sister while she was in a very vulnerable state and needed you. I got that part," I interrupted him, "You were too busy getting married and having a baby. I get how that was your top priority. Wait…No I don't," Thankfully we pulled into the parking lot just at that moment.

Adam didn't say anything as he dropped me off at the front door. I looked back and watched his blue car drive away. I walked through the front door and walked to my locker. I put my bag in my locker and tried to remember what books I needed for my first couple of classes. Luckily, Cat kept her schedule in her backpack and I was able to find the books easily.

After I had gotten my books out of my locker I stood up and was ambushed by four people. One of them, the African American one, was very familiar to me. I looked deep into my mind and remembered that Cat had known this boy her entire life. His name is Andre or Dre as she likes to call him. The one of them, the one with the hair, she met when she was staying the weekend at Andre's, Beck. And the other two she had just met yesterday. The weird boy with the puppet and the pretty girl with the cheeks bones, Tori and Robbie. The stupid puppet thing was called Rex.

"What?" I snapped looking at the four of them, "Am I that interesting that you feel the need to stare at me?" None of them moved from where they were standing so I just walked past them, "I have to get to class."

**Beck POV**

I watched as Cat walked past us, her heels clicking and clacking on the linoleum flooring. I looked over at Andre and he had a blank expression on his face. Shaking his elbow I tried getting his attention but he, too, was just watching where Cat was walking.

"What's up with her?" Robbie asked. Andre snapped out of his daze and looked over at Robbie, "Why is she dressed like that?"

"I don't know," Andre sounded completely dejected. He was acting like he had done something wrong, "I don't know why she is acting like that but I have to go," he told us before following Cat to their 1st hour class.

I didn't see Cat again until 3rd hour. She sat in the chair across from me. She would usually talk to me and we would do our class work together but right now she wasn't even speaking to anyone. It was like she was in a daze not talking to anyone. And the class work we were supposed to be doing was sitting in front of her and she was paying no mind to it. She was just staring straight ahead and twirling her hair around her finger.

"Miss Valentine," Ms. Gellar, our science teacher tried to get Cat's attention to no avail, "Miss Valentine," she spoke louder this time, "Why are you not working on your assignment?" she asked sternly snapping Cat out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh, this one?" Cat took the paper and waved it in front of her, "You see, Ms. Gellar, I'm not that into science," Cat set the paper back on her desk, "I don't really do what I don't like doing," she shrugged her shoulders and leaned back in her chair.

"We all do things we don't like to do, Miss Valentine," she explained as if talking to a small child. I knew that was a bad idea with the way Cat was acting today. It was just going to piss her off.

Cat didn't respond to Ms. Gellar. She had an enraged look on her face. I, along with the rest of the class, watched her storm out of the room. She crumpled up her paper and threw it in the trash as she walked out of the room. Picking up the paper that I had just finished I went to turn it in before I walked out the door to find Cat. As I was walking out I looked in the trashcan at the crumpled up piece of paper. Or should I say; the fully completed, crumpled up, piece of paper. I reached in and took out the paper un-crumpling before walking over and turning it in to Ms. Gellar.

"She finished it," I told her before turning to walk out the door. I walked through the hallways trying to find her. She wasn't at her locker; she wasn't in any of the empty classrooms I passed. I looked everywhere that I could think of looking but I couldn't find her.

It was when I walked past Sikowitz's empty classroom that I saw a blur of black and red. I turned and walked back to the room to see Cat sitting cross-legged in the middle of the small stage. I slowly made my way toward her and sat on the steps leading up to the stage. I didn't want to scare her or make her mad.

"What do you want?" she asked looking over at me. She looked at me with lifeless eyes and waited for me to answer. It took me a moment to pull my eyes away from hers. It was hard for me to see them that way, "Are you going to tell me what you want or no?" she shouted.

**Caterina POV**

"You seemed upset in class," Beck started. I rolled my eyes, "I just wanted to make sure that you are okay," he told me, "You don't seem yourself today," I leaned back against the wall behind me.

"Why does it matter?" I asked him, "Why does it matter, to you, whether or not I am okay or not?" I continued, "You barely know me. Who cares about someone they have only known for four days?"

"I do!" Beck shouted. I didn't expect that to come from him, "I care about you Cat," he told me, "I don't care how long I have known you. Bottom line is that I do care and I am worried about you right now. So can you please talk to me?"

"I don't think so," I told him standing up and walking toward the door, "It's great that you care, Beck," I told him, "But sometimes it's just easier not to," and with those words I walked out the door.

Today was my first session with Lane so I wouldn't be going to lunch, which I was kind of thankful for. Before I went to Lane's office I stopped and got some food. When I got to Lane's door I knocked three times waiting for a response.

"Come in," I heard the man say. Twisting the doorknob I pushed the door open and walked inside closing it behind me, "Cat, you made it," he said me a smile on his face sitting in his dangling chair.

"Yeah, I came," I repeated, "Now can we get this over with?" I asked sitting down on the couch, "I have other things to do," I told him.

"Okay, let's get down to it then," he started, "How was your day yesterday?" he asked. Of course he would ask that question. I knew he would ask that question.

"It was great," I told him taking a drink of my water, "What's next?" I asked crossing one leg over the other.

"I want you to tell me how your day went," Lane told me as if it were obvious, "Do you like your teachers? Your classmates?" he asked, "How did everything go?

"The teachers were…well teachers," I told him, "They were fine. Even the crazy one. Actually, I think I liked him the best," I pondered for a moment before going on, "Then there were the classmates," I continued, "I met three of Andre's friends. Two if you don't count the one I met over the weekend. There was this one girl who was a freaking psychopath. I think she may be a problem," I informed him. Other than that everything went just fine," I crossed my arms across my chest.

"Cat you seem different today?" Lane told me, "Are you okay?" he asked looking at me oddly, "Is everything okay at home?" I'm surprised the man didn't know already. We just talked about this issue a little over 24 hours ago.

"Why does everybody keep asking me that?" I laughed humorously, "Everything is fine. And even if everything wasn't fine, whose business would it be but my own?" I snapped.

"Cat, yesterday you seemed fine," he started, "You seemed happy and content and you seemed like you were fine talking about all of this," he told me, "What has changed since then."

"A lot," I looked him straight in the eye, "A lot has changed." And nothing.

**Ch.8! Hey guys. Chapter 8 is up and I hope you all like it and please review it. As I promised last time, Caterina showed up in this chapter. As you will see she has a completely different style than Cat. She doesn't like bright colors and she is very sarcastic and gets angry very easily. ANYWAY, let me know what you think of this chapter! PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3-4 reviews before next update (more would be appreciated though) :)**

**Thanks **

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW! : )**


	9. Come As You Are

**Come as you are, as you were,**

**As I want you to be**

**As a friend, as a friend, as and old enemy,**

**Take your time, hurry up**

**The choice is yours, don't be late**

**Take a rest, as a friend, as an old memory**

**Come dowsed in mud, soaked in bleach**

**As I want you to be**

**As a trend, as a friend, as an old memory**

**And I swear that I don't have a gun,**

**No I don't have a gun**

**Memory**

**Memory-and I don't have a gun**

**And I swear that I don't have a gun**

**No I don't have a gun**

**Memory**

**~Come As You Are~ Nirvana**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious**

**Caterina POV**

After talking to Lane I pretty much blocked out the rest of the day. That is until I got to Sikowitz's class. There was really no way to block him out. When I walked into the classroom Andre and his friends were already seated near the front of the room so I found a seat a little ways away from them. I felt like they had been smothering me all day.

As usual Sikowitz was late for class. While we were waiting for Sikowitz to arrive I sat and looked at the black rose ring on my finger, twisting it back and forth around my finger. Every once in a while I would feel a pair of eyes on me and when I looked up I would see Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade, staring at me.

"Is there something I can help you with?" I snapped at her so only she could hear. She just glared at me. Obviously she wasn't used to people talking to her like that, "Seriously, stop staring at me or tell me what the hell you want."

"I want you to stay away from Beck," she told me, "And I want to know why you went from all peppy, happy, and colorful to a dark, gloomy bitch," she was talking louder now so the whole class could hear.

"First off, why does it matter if I hang out with Beck?" I started, "He broke up with you, "And if you want to talk about dark, gloomy bitches why don't you go look in the mirror?" Jade got up and started walking toward me making me stand up just in case. The entire class had turned around to watch us.

"No one talks to me like that," Jade made her walked closer and closer to me. I just stood there. She wasn't as intimidating as everyone made her out to be. Then again wasn't who everyone thought I was right now.

"Well, I think I just did," Jade was right in front of me now. Her hands were crossed over her chest, "And obviously more people should. She stepped even closed to me, "Hello, personal space please," I put my hands on her shoulders and moved her back so she was arm's length away from me.

I swear I could hear her growl before she launched herself at me. She grabbed onto my hair and started pulling. I tried prying her fingers out of my hair but her grip was too tight. I may be verbally abuse to people sometimes but I have never physically harmed a person; other than myself. I started screaming for her to let go of me but of course she wouldn't. Andre and Beck had to physically remove her from me.

As soon as I was free from Jade's grasp I grabbed my backpack and stormed out of the room. Once I was out into the hallway I called my mom but she didn't answer so I tried calling Alex. He didn't answer either. Then as a last resort I called Adam. But he didn't answer either. I walked outside to the parking lot and sat on one of the benches on the sidewalk.

"Damn it!" I shouted as I stood up and stared walking along the sidewalk to the street. Tears were falling down my face the mascara and eyeliner stinging my eyes, "Please answer your phone," I spoke shakily into the phone as I tried calling my mom again. And again she didn't answer.

"CAT!" I hear a familiar deep voice calling my name, "CAT COME BACK HERE!" I looked back and saw Andre and Beck both running toward me. I kept walking but they caught up with me faster than I thought they would.

"Cat, please stop," I heard Beck's breathless voice from behind me. He put his hand on my shoulder to stop me from walking. I stopped walking but I didn't turn around, "Where are you going?" he asked.

"Home," I replied shortly more tears falling from my eyes, "I'm going home."

"And you were just going to walk home?" Andre spoke up, "Cat that's like 30 miles from here. You would die from heat stroke," he pulled on the sleeve of my jacket. I turned around and threw my bag on the ground before taking off my jacket leaving me in just my halter top. I threw the jacket at Andre and picked my bag up from the ground.

"There are you happy now?" I asked as I turned back around and started walking again. But before I got too far I felt a hand wrap around my wrist. I was turned around to come face to face, well face to chest, with Beck, "What do you want?"

"I want you to calm down and listen," he told me looking right into my eye, "Do you thing you can do that for me?" There was a part of me that wanted to tell him to leave me the hell alone. But there was another part of me that, the sentimental side, which knew Cat felt something for this boy and would be upset if he wasn't part of her life anymore. So I sighed heavily and nodded, "Okay well first we need to get rid of these tears," Beck lifted his hands and wiped his thumbs underneath my eyes and over my cheeks, "Andre, do you wanna go get my car and bring it over here?" Beck tossed Andre his car keys not really giving Andre time to answer.

"I would love nothing more than to do that for you Beck," Andre said just loud enough so we could hear him. Beck and I chuckled at him.

"So, what's going on?" Beck asked, "Why are you so upset?" I looked at him like he was crazy. Folding my arms across my chest I looked away from him, "What now?" he sounded frustrated. I turned to talk to him just as Andre pulled Beck's car up beside us. I climbed into the backseat while Beck climbed into the passenger's seat.

"Where to?" Andre asked once both Beck and I were in the car, "Whoa, what happened while I was gone? You two seem tense," he looked at me through the rearview mirror.

"All I did was ask her a simple question," Beck looked over at Andre, "And then she freezes me out and won't talk to me," he told Andre, "I don't know what I did."

"So, what's going on? Why are you so upset?" I mocked what Beck had said earlier, "What the hell do you think is the problem, Beck?" I shouted at him, "I was just attacked by your psycho ex-girlfriend for no legitimate reason!" I continued felling like I was about to cry again. "You all saw what was happening and didn't even try to stop it until after she attacked me," I ranted. More tears started falling and it was getting hard to me to breath, "And my brother, who I haven't seen in four years by the way, decided to show up last night with his wife, who I've never met, and their baby," I continued my rant, "But that's beside the point."

"Adam's in town?" Andre looked up at me, "Man, I haven't seen him in forever," he smiled. I glared at him and Beck smacked the side of his head.

"Is that really all you got out of that whole thing?" I asked wiping more tears away. And most likely smudging black make-up across my face, "Can you just take me home please?" he nodded and took me home.

"Do you want us to come in and hang out for a while?" Andre asked, "I know you don't like to be alone and nobody is home. I'm sure Beck won't mind hanging around for a while," he looked over at Beck who nodded in agreement.

"Fine," I turned around and started walking toward the front door, "Let's go then," I told them. Andre parked the car in the driveway as I unlocked the front door and walked in. It was odd that nobody was home in the middle of the day. I know Mom was at work but Alex was usually home. He probably went out with Alex somewhere.

"Nice place you got here," Beck looked around the house like he had never seen one before, "Nicer than my place," he told me.

"Dude, you live in an RV," Andre replied, "Pretty much any place is nicer than your place," Beck just shrugged his shoulders and nodded.

"So, what do you want to do then?" I asked the two boys, "You wanted to come in here. Figure out something to do," I told them.

"Why don't we just get some food and then we can go upstairs," Andre suggested, "I'm hungry. I haven't eaten since lunch, man," he said.

I walked into the kitchen with Beck and Andre following me. Andre ransacked the cupboards trying to find something to sustain himself. Beck was just watching him along with me. As soon as Andre got his food together we walked up the stairs and into the game room.

"You two go ahead and pick out a movie to watch or a game to play," I told them, "I'm going to change into something else. And wash this crap off my face," I said as I walked out of the room and across the hall toward my bedroom.

**Beck POV**

Cat had been acting so weird all day. First she shows up dressed like, well like Jade only more chic. She was treating both teachers and students with no respect whatsoever. And then she gets into a fight with Jade. Well, Jade attacked her but they were both verbally attacking each other before that. Then she storms out of class and Andre and I find her crying out in the parking lot. And now she is acting like…I don't know what. But she isn't happy and she isn't mad. I just know that this isn't the girl I met Friday.

"So, I don't really feel like watching a movie," Andre announced, "And if we are gonna play a video game it has to be something that Cat will actually play with us. Because if we pick something out that she doesn't like then she will just sit and watch. So let's find a game we can play that Cat will play with us," he told me.

"Okay," Cat's voice came from behind me as she walked back into the room, "What are we doing?" she asked shutting the door behind her. Andre and I both walked over to where she was now sitting on the couch.

The first thing I noticed was her face. It was clear of any make-up residue and her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail. She was wearing a loose tank top with a heart shaped yin yang on it. Printed on the shirt were the words _'Wild At Heart'_. She had on a pair of black yoga shorts and black and white striped knee high socks.

"Well, we decided to play a game 'cause Andre doesn't want to watch a movie," I told her. She nodded and looked over at Andre, "So, we tried to pick out a game that you might actually enjoy playing," I continued, "We chose _Rock Band_. Is that cool?" I asked.

"Yeah, that's cool," she smiled at me. I think this was the first time she smiled today, "Have you chosen which version we are going to play?" she asked, "Alex has almost every version of this game you can imagine."

"No," Andre sighed heavily, "I only set up the instruments," Cat laughed at him before walking to the shelf with all of the games. She took out all of the versions of Rock Band her brother owned, "Damn! Where is Alex gettin' all this money?"

"He's a male prostitute," Cat said with a very serious look on her face. Andre and I both looked at each other for a moment and then when we looked back at her she had a huge grin on her face, "I'm kidding. Mommy buys him all his toys. You should have seen the looks on your faces," she laughed.

Once we picked out which version to play we picked out our instruments. Andre played the drums, which he promised he was good at; I played guitar or bass, switching back and forth. We left the singing part up to Cat.

It was the first time I had ever heard Cat sing and she was amazing. Even though she didn't know a lot of the songs, and she had to hum the tune, it was still an incredible sound. We were having so much fun playing that I had lost track of time. It was now five o'clock and already getting dark.

"Guys, it's been more than three hours since we started playing this," I told them between songs. They both looked at me and shrugged their shoulders as if they had rehearsed it.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" Cat asked coming to sit down beside me. I was entranced by her gorgeous brown eyes and shook my head, "Then what's the problem?" she smiled, "Do you not want to play anymore? We can play something else," she told me, "Or do wanna get some food 'cause I wanna get some food," she had both of her hands on my cheeks and she was running her thumbs over my jawline where stubble had formed over the day. She was being very seductive right now and I don't even think she knew she was doing it.

"Alright," I took her hand away from my face, "Let's go get food. Andre do you…" I turned around to see that Andre had left the room. Okay then.

**Cat POV (3 ½ Hours Earlier)**

I was staring at myself in the mirror, only it wasn't me. This person was not me. She was wearing black clothes and dark make-up, which was smudged across her face. Finding a washcloth in my bathroom drawer I warmed up the water and started to clean the black gunk off my face. I then took my make-up remover from the cupboard and took the rest of the make-up off my eyes.

After getting my face clean I brushed through my hair and put it into a high ponytail. Then I walked to the dresser in my closet and pulled out some comfortable clothes to wear. Looking at the clock I saw that it was only two o'clock. I should still be in school. _'Why wasn't I at school?'_ I thought to myself. I pushed that thought aside, grabbed Javier from the end of my bed and lay down. I was about to fall asleep when I heard voices coming from the room across the hall. _'Why were there people in my house?' _I thought, _'Did I invite them here?'_ God, I'm so confused.

Getting off the bed I walked across the hall and as I got closer I heard two familiar voices talking about video games. Beck and Andre were trying to pick out a video game that they like but one that I would like to play as well. When I walked in we talked about which game we were going to play which was Rock Band. One that Alex and I could always agree on. And he had so many versions of it.

**(Back to Normal Time)**

Beck had just pointed out how long we had been playing and I looked out the window noticing that it was getting dark out. I wonder if anybody was home yet. Then I thought that if anybody was home that they would have come in and said _'Hi'_ to us or something.

"Do you need to be somewhere?" I asked Beck walking over to sit next to him. He was staring into my eyes not saying anything. Was he okay? He seemed fine before. He did have really pretty eyes though. So I didn't mind him staring at me, "Do you mot want to play anymore? We can play something else," I said to him, "Or do you wanna get some food. 'Cause I wanna get some food," I told him. Somehow both of my hands made their way to his face. His skin was so soft. The stubble on his jawline tickled the tips of my thumbs though.

"Alright," he said talking one of my hands away from his face, "Let's get some food. Andre do you…" he started talking to Andre. But Andre was gone. He can't have gone too far. Beck pulled me up from the couch and walked out the door. I followed behind him.

"I have to go get something," I told Beck, "Just go on ahead and find Andre. He is probably already in the kitchen," I laughed lightly and Beck smiled at me. I walked into my room as Beck started down the stairs.

Walking into my bedroom I grabbed the black zip-up hoodie that was on the back of the desk chair and put it on. When I walked back out into the hallway I saw that Beck had only made it about halfway down the stairs. And he was sitting down with his hand in his hair. I wasn't that quick that he would only make it halfway down. And why would he be sitting down looking all stressed out?

"Beck, are you okay?" I walked down the stairs and sat beside him, "What's going on?" I went to put my hand on his knee but he quickly moved away. My hand was left floating in midair for a moment before I pulled it to my chest. I felt like someone had just smacked it, "Beck, did I do something wrong?" I asked shakily.

"No," Beck's voice was barely audible but I could hear him perfectly clear, "You didn't do anything," he sounded so sad as he spoke, "I just wanted to wait for you. I think your mom and brothers are home," he told me trying to keep the sadness out of his voice but it still showed in his eyes, "Andre has been talking to them. I didn't want to just walk in there."

"Alright," I stood up, "Let's go then," I told him. Beck stood up and I started walking down the stairs but he caught my wrist before I got too far, "What?" I asked smiling up at him. He was a couple steps above me so I walked back up to him. He just looked at me not saying a word, "Beck. What's going on?"

He didn't say a word. He pulled me into his arms and wrapped his arms around my neck resting his chin on the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his chest. I could hear his heart pounding in his chest. Beck kissed my forehead letting his lips linger for a moment, "Just know that I will always be here for you if you need me," he whispered into my ear, making my whole body shiver, before pulling away from me completely.

"Beck," I started but before I could say anything else he was at the bottom of the stairs. I quickly followed after him. When we made it down the stairs I smacked Beck's chest, "You are really freaking me out, Beck," I told him, "Why won't you tell me what is going on?"

"Because Cat," he took both of my small hands into his larger one, "There is nothing going on. There is nothing wrong. You are being paranoid Angel Face," he leaned his forehead against mine as if trying to hypnotize me into believing him. It kind of worked but only because his eyes were amazing. And his breath smelt really good.

"I'll stop talking about it," I told him and he seemed satisfied, "But you cannot call me 'Angel Face' _ever_ again," I told him. He looked deflated when I said that, "And even though I won't ask about it doesn't mean I'm not going to worry about it," I folded my arms across my chest and looked him in the eye.

"Fine. I'll just have to find another name for you if you don't like Angel Face," was all he said. He knew I was expecting him to give in and tell me what was going on so he just laughed when I stomped my foot and stormed into the living room where everybody else was. Beck followed right behind me.

"Hey," Mom chirped as we walked in, "We've been waiting for you," she smiled at me. Then her eyes drifted over to Beck, "Oh, and who is this?" she asked. I looked over at Andre who was sitting next to Adam and Jessica holding my nephew, who I haven't even held yet. Alex was nowhere in sight.

"Dre didn't tell you?" I looked at Andre again who just grinned at me and shook his head, "Okay, This is Beck. Beck, this is my mom, Alyssa, my brother Adam, my sister-in-law Jessica, and my nephew Jamie. And I don't know where Alex is but he is my other brother," I told him.

"It's nice to meet you Beck," Mom looked back and forth between Beck and me, "So, do you go to school with Cat and Andre?" she asked. This was going to be a long conversation. I had to find a way to get out of it.

"Yes, ma'am," Beck told her, "Andre and I started at Hollywood Arts the same day," he continued, "And we have been best friends ever since."

"What are you studying at Hollywood Arts, Beck?" Mom asked him. Does she think that Beck and I are together? Jeez, Mom I've only known the guy for four days! What do you take me for?

"He's studying acting Mom," I told her before Beck could get a word out, "Now the three of us were gonna go out and get some food," I informed her, "Would you like us to bring anything back for you?" I asked. They all said no, "Alright, come on Dre, please. I'm hungry," Andre handed Jamie back over to Jessica

"Let's do this then," Andre got up and walked over to Beck and me, "See y'all later," Andre and Beck both waved goodbye to my family while I just walked to the front door, "Slow your roll Little Red," Andre took me by the elbow to pull be between him and Beck.

Just as we walked out the front door Alex pulled into the driveway. Oh, man. I moved Andre in front of me hoping Alex wouldn't see me. But of course he did. And every time he saw me he had to make some sort of comment, whether it is mean, nice, weird, or embarrassing.

"Hey Kit-Kat, Andre, Kit-Kat's boyfriend," And I was right.

"Must you?" I turned to look at him. He just smiled and twirled his keys around his index finger.

"Yes, I must. It is in the 'Older Brother Handbook'," he told me, "You know, the one that little sisters don't get," he smiled. I couldn't come up with anything to say right now. My day had been so confusing already so I just stuck my tongue out at him and walked to the passenger's side of the car.

"Beck, can we go please?" I asked pulling on the door handle but it was locked, "Unlock the door please," I looked back at him with puppy dog eyes, that seemed to work on him a lot, and he unlocked the door for me. I climbed in and shut the door.

"I guess we'll see you later, man," Andre told Alex. Alex shook Beck's hand before they parted ways and Beck got into the driver's seat and Andre got into the back.

"We're leaving now Kit-Kat," Beck looked at me trying not laugh. I punched his arm hurting myself more than him, "Hey now!" he shouted playfully, "Don't punch the driver!"

"Never again," I said in a very serious tone. There was silence in the car until Andre burst out laughing causing Beck and I to laugh along with him.

**Chapter 9 is finally up! I hope you all like this chapter and please review! I don't know if this chapter was confusing for you with the switching of POVs so many times. I hope not but sorry if it was :/ I have the next couple chapters written already so the more you review the quicker I will update.**

**I am going to ask for 4-5 reviews before next chapter. But as always more is better!**

**Also, if you don't already know I have two other stories you should read if you like this one. They are:**

**Fix A Heart **

**Misunderstood**

**And I have a poll on my profile page so please ****vote!**** Also all of the outfits described in the stories are on my profile page as well. Just some extra info for you guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. I Don't Wanna Be

**I don't need to be anything other**

**Than a prison guard's son**

**I don't need to be anything other**

**Than a specialist's son**

**I don't have to be anyone other**

**Than the birth of two souls in one**

**Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from**

**I don't wanna be anything other than what I've been trying to be lately**

**All I have to do**

**Is think of me and I have peace of mind**

**I'm tired of looking 'round rooms**

**Wondering what I've gotta do**

**Or who I'm supposed to be**

**I don't wanna be anything other than me**

**~I Don't Wanna Be~ Gavin DeGraw **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious **

**AN: This chapter has 3 different POVs. Just wanted to let you know so you don't get too confused.**

**Andre POV (Earlier)**

It was before Beck and Cat came downstairs and I was talking to Cat's mom, Alyssa, in the kitchen. Adam and his wife were in the living room so I didn't have to worry about them overhearing what I was talking to Alyssa about.

"Cat was acting really weird at school today," I told her, "And she was dressed really weird too. I was keeping an eye on her all day. She didn't really do anything bad," I continued, "She just wasn't herself at all," I informed her, "Then a couple hours ago it was like a switch flipped and she was back to her normal, happy self. Is that what happens?"

"Yes. She was like that this morning too," Alyssa told me, "She was being sarcastic and mean. And she never dresses that way," she told me, "Was there anything that happened yesterday that could have triggered it?" she asked, "That could have made her switch personalities like that?"

"Well, there is this girl at school who was treating her pretty badly," I told her, "Even though she doesn't know about Cat having the two different personalities she knew that Cat didn't want to be called by her full name. Cat had to tell every teacher all day which didn't help at all," I continued, "And the girl, her name is Jade, she kept calling her Caterina just because she knew Cat didn't like it."

"And then Alex brought her home to Adam and Jessica and the baby," Alyssa sighed, "It was all just too much for Cat to handle so she switched over," she said quietly, "My poor baby," she looked like she was about to cry.

"Then today in our improv class she got into a little fight with Jade," I told Alyssa, "A verbal fight on Cat's part. Jade wasn't happy that Cat was hanging out with her ex-boyfriend, Beck," I informed her, "That's what the verbal fighting was about. Then Jade attacked her. She started pulling her hair and whatnot," I continued, "Cat didn't even defend herself. She just started screaming for help so Beck and I pulled Jade off of her."

"Cat, either way, wouldn't ever hurt anyone physically," she told me, "The only person she has ever hurt, while she was switched, was herself. That is when she tried to kill herself and was sent to Meadowbrook," she continued, "That is when we found out about the multiple personality disorder."

That is when we went into the living room. Adam and Jessica were sitting on the couch and Adam was feeding the baby. I held the baby for a little while wondering where Beck and Cat were. Why were they taking so long? Just a minute later they walked into the room. Beck was introduced to the family and then Cat rushed us out of the house so we could go out to eat.

**Beck POV**

Later that night, after Andre, Cat, and I, went out for dinner and I dropped them both off at home, I went back to my RV and changed into my pajamas before lying down in my bed. All I could think about was Cat and what I had heard Andre and Cat's mom talking about while I was sitting on the stairs waiting for Cat.

So Cat had two different identities? There was the beautiful, bubbly, sweet girl that I met a week ago. Then there was the, still beautiful, but sarcastic and verbally abusive girl that had been around me all day until somehow she switched back. Damn, this was giving me a major headache.

I walked to the couch on the other side of the RV where my laptop was sitting and brought it over to my bed. Turning it on I waited for it to load. Once the computer was loaded I opened the internet and looked up multiple personality disorder. As soon as I started reading the part about how and why individuals diagnosed with multiple personality disorder I started feeling sick.

"Individuals diagnosed with multiple personality disorder frequently report severe physical and sexual abuse as a child," I read out loud to myself, "Oh, God," I ran my hands down my face, "What happened to you Cat?" I sighed heavily. As I continued reading my phone started to ring. I looked at the caller ID. It was Andre, "What's up?" I answered.

"Nothing really," he told me, "I just talked to Cat though and she needs a ride to school tomorrow. I know it is way out of the way," he continued, "But do you think we could pick her up in the morning?" he asked.

"Yeah, of course," I told him, "I do need to talk to you about something though," I ran a hand through my hair as I paced back and forth.

"What do you need to talk about?" Andre asked, "You sound stressed out, man. What's going on?" he told me.

"What's going on with Cat?" I asked him straight up, "I heard you and her mom talking about Cat yesterday. I heard you talking about some place called Meadowbrook and Cat trying to kill herself," I continued, "And I heard you talking about multiple personality disorder," I told him, "I just want to know what is going on."

"Beck, that is something that I can't tell you," he said, "If you want to know about that you are going to have to talk to Cat," he told me, "I'm sorry, man. But it's not my place to say."

"Alright," I told him, "That's fair I guess. We have to leave earlier than normal tomorrow if we are picking Cat up so be ready," I informed him, "I'll pick you up at around seven o'clock," I told him, "But I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'll see you in the morning," I said before hanging up the phone.

I walked over to my bed and sat down. I thought about looking up this Meadowbrook place but I was too tired and I didn't need any more stress at the moment. Turning all the lights off I walked to my bed and lay down. I tried to sleep but all I could think about was Cat. I didn't get to sleep until after three o'clock in the morning.

When I woke up I could barely keep my eyes open. Getting dressed I walked over to my mini fridge and took out a bottle of water. Looking at the clock I saw that it was already six-thirty and I needed to pick Andre up by seven. I had no time to eat so I figured we could stop and get something on our way to school.

I had to keep the music turned up in my car to keep me from falling asleep. Once I reached Andre's house he was already ready and walked out the door. Andre saw how tired I was and insisted that he drive and I try to get some sleep. Andre drove to Cat's house and told me to wait in the car which I had no problem doing.

It took a couple of minutes before Andre and Cat came out of the house. Cat climbed into the back seat of the car and tapped her index finger on my forehead three times. I looked up to see her smiling down at me. Her big brown eyes looking into mine. Then she held something in front of my face.

"I love you!" I exclaimed sitting up in my seat looking at the cardboard cup in her hands, "You are an angel," I told her as she handed me the cup of coffee. I kissed her hand and she giggled lightly as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Well, Andre told me you didn't sleep well last night," she started, "And he said that you were practically asleep in here so I thought some coffee might help," she told me, "I don't think that is angel status. But I'll take it," she smiled at me.

"I see you have more unicorns," I looked at her black shirt that stopped just below her belly button. It had a heart in the middle and inside the heart was outdoor scenery with two unicorns facing each other. Their noses were touching and their horns were crossing. Around her neck was a pendant with a nighttime scene and a unicorn looking out at it. She had diamond studs in her ears and her bright red hair was straightened and fell down to her ribcage.

Andre parked my car where I usually parked. When we all got out I saw the rest of Cat's outfit. Her shorts were black and they had a cool design on them. It looked like something exploded in outer space. She was also wearing pink Converse All Star Fold Over shoes. The laces were black, as was the inside with black stars on them.

When we got into the school we went our separate ways to our lockers. Then Cat made her way over to Andre and me. She leaned on the locker between us and leaned her head back against the locker behind her.

"We should probably get to class," Andre pointed out looking over at the clock. It was five minutes to nine o'clock and we had a long walk to class. Well, I did anyway, "See you later Beck," Andre waved as he and Cat walked in the opposite direction as me.

My first two hours went by slowly. They were two of my favorite classes but I just wanted my 3rd hour to come around so I could see Cat. The last five minutes of my music class passed slower than ever. When the bell finally rang I bolted out of the classroom and to my locker to get my science book. I saw Cat at her locker and walked over to her.

"Hey there," I stood next to her locker making her jump, "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," I told her, "I just thought we could walk to class together," she nodded as she grabbed her book and shut her locker, "So, what do you think Ms. Gellar is going to say?" I asked her.

"What do you mean?" Cat looked up at me sounding genuinely confused, "What is she going to say about what?"

"About yesterday," I replied, "What you did," I continued trying to jog her memory a little bit, "When you got all pissed off and stormed out of class. And that was after you were being really rude to her," I said," Cat still looked confused and not there was a hint of sorrow in her eyes, "You really have no idea what I'm talking about do you?" she just hung her head shaking it in a negative manner. I put my arm around her shoulder, trying to comfort her, as we continued to walk.

"I don't wanna go in," Cat stopped moving just as we made it to our science class, "I'm scared," her eyes were glossed over with tears and she buried her face in my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay," I told her, "If she was gonna do anything about it she would have done it yesterday. Right?" I looked down at her. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders.

We walked into the classroom and to our seats. Ms. Gellar wasn't in the room yet and Cat kept looking over at me with a worried expression on her face. Then, before Ms. Gellar even came into the classroom, Lane poked his head in the door.

"Cat," he looked over to where Cat was sitting, "I need you to come with me," he told her," she looked scared, "Bring your stuff with you," Cat took her books off the table and walked down the aisle between the chairs. She gave me one last glance before walking out the door.

**Cat POV**

"Lane, what is this about?" I asked as I followed him down the hallway to his office. He didn't answer me and just kept walking. As we passed the main entrance to the school I saw my mom walk in. She must have been called in from work because she was wearing work clothes. She had on a pair of black dress pants and a white V-neck, draped top. She wore black suede pumps and black hoop earrings, "Lane, why is my mom here? What is going on?"

"Cat, sweetie," Mom ran over to me, "What's going on?" she repeated my question, "Is everything okay?" she held my face in her hands looking for anything that might be wrong. Then she me up and down

"I have no idea what is going on," I told her, "Lane just took me out of class and told me we had to go to his office," I explained, "So that is where we are headed right now," Mom started walking with us and we soon made it to Lane's office.

When Lane opened the door there were already two people sitting on the couch. One of them I recognized as Beck's ex-girlfriend, Jade. The other one was an older woman who I took to be Jade's mother. Why would they be here?

"Ms. Valentine," Lane started, "This is Jade West and her mother," the two women greeted each other, "I am sure you are wondering why you have been called here, Cat," Lane said and I nodded as did my mother, "Well, as I am sure you remember there was an altercation between you and Jade yesterday afternoon in Mr. Sikowitz's class," I looked at him confused and then I looked at Jade who was smirking and evil smirk.

"Jade has told me that you verbally attacked her and then you pushed her and she defended herself," he explained to me. I didn't remember any of that happening, "Does that sound about right to you?" he asked, "Or do you have a different story?" I looked at my mom expecting her to look angry or disappointed but she didn't. She just looked concerned.

There was no way I could defend myself because I had no idea what was going on or what happened. When I didn't answer Lane spoke up again, "Well, when Principal Eikner and I found out about this altercation we decided that the only fair thing to do was suspend you for five days," looking over at Jade I saw a sly smile cross her face, "The both of you," the smile on Jade's face fell so quickly it was comical.

"What?" Jade shouted, "Why am I being suspended?" she asked, "She is the one who attacked me!" she stood up enraged.

"Stop shouting Jadey," her mother said from beside my mother, "And stop shouting. You need to have respect for your authority figures," she told Jade.

"What do you two think about this punishment?" Lane asked our mothers. My mom looked at me and shook her head so only I could see. She was telling me that she didn't agree with this at all.

"If that is what you think is best," Jade's mother told Lane. Jade was about to say something when her mom held her hand up, "Jade don't. You got yourself into trouble and there are consequences for your actions," she told Jade.

"Yes," my mom looked at Lane as she took my hand, "Do what you think is best," she told him, "Is this effective immediately?" she asked, "Or do they stay for the rest of the day and the suspension starts tomorrow?

"Unfortunately, because it's so early in the day," he started, "And the …unconventional ways of Mr. Sikowitz's teaching and him being late to class most of the time the suspension will be effective immediately," he told us.

"And how will the school work situation be handled?" Mom asked him.

"We will get all of their homework together and have someone pick it up for them," he told her, "Or if there is someone in the school who can bring it to them I can get the work to them and they can get it to you."

"Okay, are we done here?" Jade asked from the other side of the couch. She was slouched back into the couch with her arms crossed over her chest, "I just want to go home," she told Lane. Lane just nodded and gestured toward the door. I was about to get up when Mom grabbed my hand again and kept me on the couch.

"Excuse me, Lane," my mother moved toward the middle of the couch, "Cat was not herself yesterday," she explained to him, "You know about her DID I'm sure and she had her other identity had taken over," this was obviously new information to me and my eyes grew wide and scared, "I support your decision to suspend her but I am just telling you that she should not be held accountable for her actions yesterday," she told Lane.

"She was acting odd yesterday during our counseling session," Lane informed her. And myself.

"There is another thing that I need to tell you," Mom said and Lane nodded his head, "Last night Andre Harris, a very good friend of the family, was over and he re-counted the same altercation that you heard about," she informed him, "He told me that Jade and Cat got into a verbal altercation, like you said, but Jade was the one who attacked Cat. That is something that I believe. Because whether or not Cat is herself or not she would never physically hurt someone," Mom explained, "I know she has probably emotionally hurt some people. I know for a fact that she has emotionally hurt her brothers. But the only person she has ever physically harmed is herself. She would never hurt another person. So all of that crap Jade is pedaling about Cat attacking her cannot be true."

After Mom explained everything to Lane we left. My mom dropped me off at home and then had to go back to work. I was at home by myself and had nothing to do. I went into my bedroom to get Javier and then just sat in the game room trying to figure out something to do. Alex wasn't home and Adam had gone home early this morning. So, I played Guitar Hero for I don't even know how long. But after a while of playing the doorbell rang and I walked downstairs to answer it.

Looking out the window I saw Beck's car in the driveway meaning that he and Andre were here. I opened the door and let the two of them in. They both looked at me with confused looks on their faces. They were expecting me to say something but I really didn't want to talk about it. My whole day yesterday was blank yesterday because Caterina took over and I had to be punished for it. Great.

"What the hell is going on?" Beck asked walking further into the house. Andre was already in the kitchen trying to find something to eat, "One minute I am sitting next to you in science class and then you just disappear for the rest of the day. What is up with that?"

"Yeah, I'm not going to be in school for the next five days," I informed him just as Andre walked back toward us, "My whole day yesterday, before like three o'clock is completely blank," I told them as I started walking up the stairs and back to the game room, "Lane took me to his office. Oh, and called my mom. Jade and her mom were in there too," I sat down on the couch where I had left the guitar I had been using for the game, "Apparently, I attacked Jade yesterday so I am suspended for the next five days. Jade is too."

"That's not right," Andre flopped down on one of the bean bags on the floor while Beck sat beside me on the couch, "Jade attacked you. You weren't even you yesterday," Andre continued, "Your other identity took over yesterday…and oh shit," he said looking beside me at Beck. I think we were both so pissed off that I had gotten suspended for something that I couldn't control that we had forgotten that Beck was in the room.

"It's okay," Beck pulled me into his side, "I already know about the multiple personalities," he told us, "I heard Andre talking to your mom about it. I know some other things too but you probably don't want to talk about it right now and I really don't want to either," he took my hand and laced our fingers together.

"That is why you were sitting on the stairs last night," I stated and I could feel him nod against my shoulder, "That is why you were acting so weird and cryptic," again he nodded, "And you were calling me Angel Face," I smiled, "Have you come up with a better name yet?" I asked.

"I'm still partial to Angel Face," he started, "So no, I have not figured anything out yet," he told me, "I will let you know when I do," he yawned. I looked over at Andre to see that he was asleep in the beanbag. He looked pretty comfortable.

"Okay," I yawned too, "That sounds good," I tilted my head to look up at Beck. Beck had his eyes closed but I couldn't tell if he was sleeping. I hugged Javier close to my chest and closed my eyes feeling Beck's grip tighten around my waist his warm hand resting on my hip.

I felt his lips press against the back of my head. They lingered for a moment before pulling away, "Get some sleep Angel Face," he told me. He just wouldn't give up on that would he? I guess it wasn't too bad. I giggled causing him to chuckle and make my whole body vibrate, "Sleep now," he kissed the back of my head again before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**Chapter 10! Once again I hope this didn't confuse you. I hope you like this chapter! Beck is starting to find out some of Cat's secrets. Hopefully he will be able to help her out with them. Maybe? And of course Jade is causing more problems. Please REVIEW!**

**4-5 Reviews before next update!**

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. We Are Young

**Give me a second I,**

**I need to get my story straight**

**My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State**

**My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar**

**My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking 'bout a scar, and**

**I know I gave it to you months ago**

**I know you're trying to forget**

**But between the drinks and subtle things**

**The holes in my apologies, you know**

**I'm trying hard to take it back**

**So if by the time the bar closes **

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home**

**Tonight**

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Carry me home tonight**

**Just carry me home tonight**

**Carry me home tonight**

**Just carry me home tonight**

**~We Are Young~ FUN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious **

**Beck POV**

I was woken up Saturday morning to a light knocking sound on the door of my RV. Throwing the blankets off myself I got out of the bed and walked over to the door. Opening the door I saw Cat standing there with her backpack in her hands.

"Hi!" she chirped with a smile on her face. She had on a pair of big, black sunglasses and a black hat that said _'LOVE' _on one side. She was wearing a rose colored tank top and black yoga shorts with black wedge flip flops, "I'm sorry," her smile faltered, "Did I wake you up?" she asked.

"Yeah, kind of," I told her, "But that's okay," I smiled at her, "Come in," I took her hand helping her up the steps into my RV, "How did you get here?" I asked. She didn't know where I lived and I didn't see a car anywhere, "And why are you here so early?"

"First of all it's past noon," she started as she set her backpack on my couch, "And Andre dropped me off. She sat down on the couch taking off her sunglasses and setting them on the counter along with her hat.

After a few minutes I noticed that Cat had been staring at me since she got here. Then I realized that I wasn't wearing a shirt and I smiled internally. I wasn't going to say anything to embarrass her though. I I grabbed a white t-shirt and put it on.

"So, what are you doing here?" I asked her. I walked over to where she was sitting on the couch and leaned against the table across from her, "Not that I mind you being here at all," I added.

"This stupid homework," she pouted, "I need help and Andre is busy today," I sighed heavily and ran my hand though my hair. I had already done my own work and now I had to help her with her's? She's crazy.

She looked at me with her big brown eyes, "And I thought that maybe you could help me," her eyes got even bigger, if possible, and she gave me the cutest puppy dog face, "Please?" she walked over and wrapped her arms around my waist. Damn, how can I say no to that?

"I don't know, Cat," I decided to play with her a little bit, "That work is kind of hard and I don't know if I wanna do it again," I told her. I started to feel bad when her she started to pull away and her smile fell from her face.

"Oh," she said dejectedly, "Okay," she picked up her backpack. Then she cleared her throat and looked up at me with sad eyes, "Can you take me home then, please?" she asked, "My mom and brother are both gone for the day so I have no way of getting home," I didn't realized that she was so sensitive or that she would take this so seriously.

"Cat, I was just joking," I told her pulling back over to me, "I'm sorry," I wrapped my arms around her neck, "I didn't think you would take me seriously. Come on, let's see your work," I took her backpack from her and walked over to my bed.

"That was not very nice!" she pushed my shoulder with more force than I thought could come from that little body making me fall backwards on my bed, "I was really about to leave jackass!" I couldn't help but laugh at her.

"Alright!" I exclaimed, "I already said I was sorry. Now get your homework out and let's get it done," I told her. She took her homework out of her backpack and put it between us on my bed and we got to work.

"What are we gonna do now?" Cat asked after an hour of working on two days' worth of school work. Cat had put her things back into her bag and was now lying on her side with her head in my lap, "How do you not get bored in here?" she turned so she was laying on her back looking up at me.

"Do you want to get out of here?" I asked playing with her fingers, "It's still pretty early and it's damn hot out. We can go to the beach," I told her, "I can call Tori and Robbie and they can meet us there…" I was interrupted by the ringing of Cat's cellphone. Reaching into her pocket she pulled it out and answered it.

"Hi, Andre," she spoke into the phone. There was a pause before she spoke again, "No, we just finished," she told him. She was probably talking about her homework. She paused again and looked up at me, "Well, we were just talking about going to the beach are you gonna be able to go?" she asked, "Okay, I'll talk to you later then," she said before hanging up the phone.

"So, are we going to the beach?" I asked her. She nodded and sat up. I walked over to the counter to get my phone and then walked back over to my bed. I called both Robbie and Tori who agreed to meet us at the beach. Of course Trina overheard Tori talking to me and invited herself to come along, "Alright, they are all going to meet us at the beach in an hour," I told her.

"Okay," she stood up from the bed, "Why don't you get whatever you need and we can go to my place to get ready," she told me, "And I have coolers and stuff so we can waters and sodas," she continued getting more and more excited by the second, "And we can get foo…" I covered her mouth with my hand stopping her from saying anymore.

"Now I'm going to move my hand and you are going to stop talking," I told her playfully and she nodded, "Then I am going to get my stuff and you are going to get yours," I continued, "Then we are gonna get in my car and drive to your house and get ready to go to the beach."

Cat nodded again and picked up her backpack. Then she walked over and put her hat, sunglasses, and flip flops back on. As she was doing that I found a plastic bag from the store and put a pair of my swim trunks and a black tank top in it. I grabbed my car keys off the counter and looked over at Cat.

"You ready to go?" I asked the small girl sitting on my couch. Without saying anything she stood up and walked over to me. I walked out of the RV and then helped her down. Cat put her backpack into my backseat and then got into the passenger's seat buckling her seatbelt, "Alright, let's get out of here," I started the car and pulled out of my driveway.

"Do you not get along with your parents or something?" Cat asked out of nowhere. I looked over at her but she wasn't looking at me. She had taken the large ring on her finger off and was examining it closely. It was like she was trying to avoid looking at me.

"No, we get along fine," I told her, "Why would you think that we don't get along?" I asked keeping my eyes on the road. We were getting close to her house and the road got winding up near where she lived.

"Well," she sighed, "Most people live in their parents houses when they are younger," she looked over at me for the first time since she had asked me the question, "But you live in a trailer in your parent's dive way."

"Hey!" I exclaimed, "It's not a trailer. It's an RV," I told her, "And I live in my RV because my parents said that if I live under their roof I have to live by their rules," I started telling her the story that I have had to tell what seemed like 100 times, "But now I have my own roof so I can make my own rules," I clarified.

"Well, I must tell you dear," she started, "that you do not live in an RV. It is indeed a trailer," I was about to protest when she covered my mouth with her hand, "Beck, the letters RV, in this case, stand for recreational vehicle. That trailer is not a vehicle. You can't drive it."

Damn, no one had ever said anything about my RV like that before. I had never really thought of it either, "And another thing," she continued, "If your parents bought that trailer then it is technically their roof as well," I pouted and looked at her just as I parked my car in her empty driveway, "I'm sorry sweetie. I didn't know it was that important to you," she giggled as she got out of the car.

"You don't gotta be do technical about everything," I told her wrapping my arm around her shoulders. She took out her keychain and looked for her house key. After looking through all of her keys, she didn't have many to begin with; she looked up at me and sighed, "What?"

"Can you reach into there and get the spare key out please?" she asked. She pointed to a space between the door and the porch light. It was way too far out of her reach. If she hadn't pointed it out to me I would have never noticed it was there. I grabbed the key and handed it to her, "Thank you!" she smiled at me. She unlocked the door and had I put the key back where it was. Once we got inside we were inside she locked the door again, "Okay, I'm gonna go into my room and change," she told me, "You can go use one of the bathrooms."

We both went upstairs and I watched Cat walk into her bedroom and shut the door behind her. I walked into the bathroom opposite her brother's room and changed into my swim trunks. They were dark camoflauge print and I put on a black tank top. When I was finished changing I put my clothes into the plastic bag and walked out into the hallway. Walking toward Cat's room I sat down on the floor next to the door. The door opened a moment later and Cat stepped out.

The first thing I noticed when she walked out were the red flip flops she was wearing. That was probably because I was still sitting on the floor. As I stood up I saw her Bob Marley board shorts and last I saw her red bikini top. It looked like it had been crotched into different sized triangle shapes. She had her sunglasses pushed up on her head and two beach towels. I knew I had forgotten something. She also had a small duffle bag. I am assuming it had warm, dry clothes in it. The duffle bag was black and decorated with colorful fish and other sea creatures.

"Give me your clothes," she told me and I handed her my bag with my black jeans and white tank top. She took the clothes and dumped them into her duffle bag with her clothes, "Here, hold this. I'll be right back," she told me as she walked out of her room and down the hallway. When she came back she had a plaid flannel long sleeved shirt. She added that to the duffle bag and then zipped it up, "It's my brother's. He never wears it and you will probably be cold later so I thought it might be nice to have something warm to wear."

"You're sweet," I told her talking the bag and putting it over my shoulder, "But I would have been fine," she walked in front of me as we walked down the stairs. We walked down the stairs and into the garage. There was a big, rolling cooler near the deep freezer.

"So, I figure we can stop at a store on the way and get some ice and soda and water," she started, "And we can get some stuff to make sandwiches and we can get chips," once again she was getting more excited with each word she spoke.

"That sounds good," I told her as she opened the garage door and rolled the cooler out to my car. I put the cooler into my back seat because it wouldn't fit into my trunk. Cat ran back to the garage and punched the code in to shut the door. After putting the duffle bag into the back seat with the cooler I got into the driver's seat just as Cat made it back to the car. Cat got into the car and we started driving to the closest store that I knew had all of the items we needed for our day at the beach.

"What kind of soda do we want?" Cat asked after we had gotten the ice, the water, the lunch meat, and the bread. We still needed the soda and the chips, "I don't know Cat," I told her, "Just get whatever you like," I yelled over to her from the chip aisle, "Okay!"

We finished shopping and took our stuff to the checkout counter. Cat tried to help pay for everything but I wouldn't let her. As we made it back out to the car Cat pulled the cooler out and I started putting the ice in as she put in the water and the sodas so they would cool before we got to the beach. Once all the ice was in we put in the lunch meat and bread. We kept the chips out and just set them in the back seat. I lifted the cooler back into the car and then we both climbed into the front of the car. We were about five minutes away from the beach when my phone started ringing.

"Cat, can you see who that is?" I asked her. She reached for my phone, which was in one of the cup holders, and looked at the caller ID. She told me it was Tori, "Go ahead and answer it," I told her.

"Hello?" she answered the phone, "Yeah. We are about two minutes away," there was a long pause, "Okay, we will find you when we get there," Cat told her, "Okay bye," Cat hung up the phone and then looked at me, "Tori, Andre, and Robbie are already there. They are going to find a spot because I guess it is pretty crowded. Tori said to call when we get there and one of them will come meet us and help us down to where they are. And apparently Robbie brought a special guest," she told me and I nodded. I figured since we were so close now that they weren't going to get very far before we arrived.

Not long after Cat got off the phone with Tori we pulled into the parking lot. Cat called Tori and told her that we were here. Both Tori and Andre came to help me and Cat. Cat took the duffle bag from off of the cooler before I pulled the cooler out. Andre and Tori grabbed the chips that we had brought. I locked my car before I started rolling the cooler across the pavement of the parking lot. Once we got to the sand Andre had to help carry the cooler so he handed the two bags of chips he had to Cat and took the other handle on the cooler.

"We are way up there," Tori pointed straight ahead pretty close to the water but far enough away that the water wouldn't wash us away. Once we got closer I saw the unmistakable afro of Robbie Shapiro. Next to Robbie was a girl with long blonde hair and that is all I could make out from this distance. Then to the side I could see Trina lying on a towel with her sunglasses on.

When we got closer I saw that the girl Robbie was with was Kaila. She was a girl that Robbie has had a crush on since we were 5 years old. She didn't go to HA though apparently they had been hanging out a lot outside of school.

"We have food!" Andre shouted toward the three people, "And drinks," at the mentions of drinks Trina popped up and looked back at us. Andre and I set the cooler down and opened it. Andre tossed Trina a bottle of water and she practically chugged the whole thing in one breath.

Robbie, Andre, and I went out into the ocean, which was much warmer than I had expected it to be, while the girls ate some food and then lay out for a little while. After a while I felt someone jump onto my back, their legs wrapping around my waist. Instinctively I held onto the back their knees. Then I heard a high pitched, childlike giggle and I knew exactly who it was.

"What are you doing, Angel Face?" I asked walking further into the ocean. We were more than 20 feet out and the water wasn't even up to my waist yet.

"The water is cold," she told me, "So I ran out here and jumped on your back," she told me, "But I didn't realize that the water would be higher on me than it is on you so I pretty much already froze myself," she laughed

"Well, do you know how to warm up to the water quickly?" I asked her smirking even though she couldn't see my face.

"How?" she asked completely oblivious as to what I was talking about and to what I was about to do.

"Like this," I went to let go of her and drop her into the water but she had a tight grip on my neck. She pulled me with her taking both under, "That didn't work out the way I planned," I looked at her after we both surfaced and we both started laughing at each other. I stood up and then helped Cat stand up.

"I'm so cold!" I could see her shivering and goose-bumps were forming over her entire body. Pulling her close to my body I rubbed my hands up and down her shoulders trying to warm her up, "I think I should go back now," her teeth were chattering. I followed her as she walked back to the beach.

Once we got back to the beach I realized that we were the only ones who had been in the water for so long. And we were the only ones who were soaking wet from head to toe. I took Cat's towel from the ground and wrapped it around her. Then I did the same with my own towel.

"Guys what time is it?" Tori asked from where she was laying. Someone, Robbie I think, told her that it was almost five-thirty. Had we really been on the beach that long, "You know what I think we should do?" she asked again.

"What do you think we should do Tori?" Andre asked. He took a soda from the cooler and opened it taking a drink out of it.

"I think that we should have a bonfire!" Tori exclaimed excitedly. She sounded like Cat in that moment, "Don't you guys think that would be fun?" she looked around at all of us.

"Okay," I looked at Tori, "And where would we have this grand bonfire?" I asked, "We can't have it at my place. You live in a house surrounded by a million other houses, as do Robbie and Kaila," I continued, "And Andre's grandma would have a heart attack if she saw a fire in her backyard," I finished.

"We can have one at my house," Cat chimed in, "We have a fire pit and everything. Alex has his friends over sometimes and they have fires and whatnot," Cat told us.

"Yay!" Tori exclaimed, "So, it's settled. We are gonna have a fire at Cat's house. And since Cat and Beck bought everything for the beach the rest of us can buy stuff for the bonfire." Tori volunteered. Andre, Robbie, and Kaila agreed.

"I don't wanna go to a fire!" Trina spoke for the first time since we had been here, "I think I will just stay home tonight," I think every one of us did an internal happy dance when she said that.

"Alright," Cat started, "I am freezing cold," she said, "So I am going to go change before we leave. Then I can go home and get everything set up," she told everyone.

"Yeah, I'll go with Cat," I announced, "Considering I drove her here. Then you guys can go do whatever you need to," I told them, "And Andre can show you how to get to Cat's place."

Cat decided to just wait until we got to her house to change. So Andre helped me carry the cooler back to my car before running back to Tori's car where Tori, Trina, Andre, Robbie, and Kaila all got in. Once again the driveway was empty when we got to Cat's house. This time instead of going through the front door we went through the garage.

Walking up to Cat's room she set the duffle bag on her bed and pulled my jeans and t-shirt out. Then she handed me the red and black plaid flannel shirt she got from her brother's room. I went down the hallway and into the bathroom to change. My hair was still wet from earlier so I just shook it out and left it how it was. When I was done getting changed I walked out into the hall and saw that Cat's bedroom door was open. I walked over and saw Cat sitting at a vanity table brushing her wet hair.

"Knock, knock," I said as I knocked on the doorframe. Cat looked over at me and smiled telling me to come in. I walked in and flopped down on the queen sized bed in the room. There were six different stuffed unicorns on the bed. It looked like they were organized by size. Javier, of course, was in the middle, "So who are Javier's friends over here?" Cat walked over to the bed and lay down on the other side of the bed. She was wearing a Superman sweatshirt and ripped skinny jeans. She had her wet hair tied up in a high ponytail.

"Well, this one is Lex," she held up the multicolored unicorn, "Then there is Oscar, Ivory, Olivia, and Lavender," she told me as she pointed to each one. The last one she picked up and tapped against my face, "And this is Javier of course," she smiled, "We should probably get everything ready. There are a couple of camping chairs in the garage and there is still some soda in the cooler.

Cat and I got the camping chairs from the chairs and set them up around the fire pit. Then I rolled the cooler from the back seat of my car to the back yard. After we had everything we needed Cat and I, mostly I, got the fire started. After we had gotten the fire started Cat sat on the ground against a large log that had obviously been rolled to the fire pit to use as a seat. I just stood and watched the fire waiting for the rest of the gang to arrive.

**Chapter 11! This is a really long chapter. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so I hope you enjoy reading it. I know this stopped at an abrupt part but it will continue in the next chapter. PLEASE REVIEW!**

**At least 4-5 reviews before next update. I think you can do more though! That would be great!**

**Thanks,**

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**(AN: Just a warning for next chapter. There may be some alcohol use. I will put this warning again in the next chapter.)**


	12. We Are Young II

**Now I know that I'm not**

**All that you got**

**Guess that I, I just thought**

**Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart**

**But our friends are back**

**So let's raise a toast**

'**Cause I found someone to carry me home**

**Tonight **

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Tonight **

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**Carry me home tonight**

**Just carry me home tonight**

**Carry me home tonight**

**Just carry me home tonight **

**The moon is on my side**

**I have no reason to run**

**So will someone come and carry me home tonight**

**The angles never arrived**

**But I can hear the choir**

**So will someone come and carry me home**

**Tonight **

**We are young**

**So let's set the world on fire**

**We can burn brighter than the sun**

**So if by the time the bar closes**

**And you feel like falling down**

**I'll carry you home tonight**

**~We Are Young~ FUN.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious**

**(AN: Teen alcohol use in this chapter. There is more foul langue than usual as well. R&R Please)**

**Cat POV**

"Beck I'm gonna go get a few blankets," I told the black haired boy standing near the fire. He nodded and I got up to walk into my house, which was still empty. While I was in the house I decided to call my mom and see if everything was alright. But just as I was about to call I saw a note on the refrigerator door.

Cat,

Mom and I had to go to grandma's again.

She is having surgery tomorrow morning so we will

Be home sometime tomorrow night.

Have a good night Kit-Kat

-Alex

"Great," I said out loud to myself, "Thanks for calling me and letting me know," I said sarcastically even though no one was around to hear me. Walking up to the hall closet I took out the blanket mom usually used for picnics. Then I took out a couple of other blankets. Closing the door to the closet I walked down to my room I walked in and took the quilt my grandma had made me for my birthday off the edge of my bed and then I grabbed Javier.

I walked back outside to see Beck and Andre adding bottles of beer and wine coolers into the cooler. They all must have been used to being around alcohol and teen drinking but it was different for me. I had been locked up for three years and my social skills hadn't developed yet. I set one all of the blankets on the ground for a moment and took the picnic blanket off the top of the pile. I draped the blanket over the log before laying my quilt and Javier on top of it. Taking the rest of the blankets I set them in double chair.

"Hey, where is everybody else?" I asked walking up behind Beck, "I thought they were coming here with you," I looked over at Andre.

"Yeah they did," he told me shutting the cooler. He pulled the cooler closer to the fire pit, "They are getting the rest of the groceries we got out of the car," he told me. A few seconds later Tori, Kaila, and Robbie walked back to where we were. They each had a plastic bag in their hands from whichever store they went to. I decided that since there was obviously going to be drinking that we should save the bottles so I went back inside and took one a garbage bag from the cupboard under the sink to put the bottles and cans in.

"Guys, there are blankets on that chair," I informed them once I got back outside. Then I walked over and sat down on the ground by the log, where I had been before. I was using my quilt as a pillow at the time and I was hugging Javier tightly to my chest, "And you can use whatever chairs you want. But this is my log," I joked.

"Does that mean I can't come sit with you?" I heard Beck whisper into my ear. He was kneeling behind the log with his head beside mine.

"You can if you want," I told him, "I just figured that you would want to be up there by the fire for a while," I stated.

"Well maybe for a little while," he told me, "But then I am coming over here," he kissed my cheek, "Whether you like it or not," he ran his hand over my head and walked over to where everyone else was.

When I got bored of just sitting there by myself I got up and walked up behind Beck, wrapping my arms around his waist making Beck jump. He turned around to look at me and then pulled me in front of him. He wrapped his left arm around my waist and rested his chin on my shoulder. Beck was lazily holding a bottle of beer in his right hand. Reaching down I took the bottle and put it to my lips cautiously taking a sip. It didn't taste very good.

"Beck, that's fucking gross," I looked up at him, "How can you drink that?" he just shrugged and smiled at me as he took a drink. Then he turned around and walked over to the cooler leaving me standing where I was. When he came back he had in his hand a bottle with a blue liquid in it.

"Here," he opened the bottle and handed it to me, "You will probably like this better Angel Face," he kissed the side of my head and then wrapped his arm around me again. I took a sip of this new blue liquid and it defiantly tasted better, "Is that better?" Beck asked. I just looked up at him and nodded.

"Hey guys!" Tori shouted trying to get everyone's attention. I lifted my head from Beck's chest and looked over at her, "We are gonna play a game so let's get in a circle," everyone started walking over to where she was.

"Hold on a sec," I stopped them, "Come over here. I have a blanket we can use," I announced, "Then we won't have to sit on the wet ground."

Beck and I set out drinks down on the cooler as I walked over to the log where I had laid the picnic blanket. Beck picked it up and we both spread it out on the ground near the fire. It was close enough that we could still feel the heat but far enough away that it wouldn't catch on fire.

Beck and I leaned against the cooler and he handed me my drink pulling me back into his side. Andre, Tori, Kaila, and Robbie followed suit and formed a circle on the blanket. We all sat there and waited for Tori to let us know what game she had planned.

"Alright Vega," Beck said from beside me, "What game do you have planned for us tonight?" he asked looking over at her.

"We are going to play 'Truth or Dare'!" she exclaimed smiling. She looked around at all of us to see our reactions. Of course I had never played any type of, what I would call, sleep over, games before so I wasn't too excited about it. But the rest of them seemed okay with it. And I could only imagine how this game would go with everyone being intoxicated.

"I have a question!" I raised my hand. Tori nodded at me, "What if you can't, or don't want, to answer the question you are asked. Or you don't want to do the dare?" I asked her.

"Okay," she thought for a moment, "How about if you don't want to do the dare you can do a truth," she said and I nodded," and I nodded, "And then if you don't want to do either then you can pass. But you can only have…seven passes," seven was the most random number ever, "Seven is my lucky number," now it makes sense.

"Let's get this shit kicked into gear then," Andre rubbed his hands together. That is how I knew he was either excited or planning something devious. And since we were playing a game I was guess he was excited. But he could be planning to be devious during this game as well. I know my best friend like the back of my hand.

"Well, since Dre seems to be so excited about this," I started, "Why doesn't he start," I chucked," he looked at me…deviously.

"Beck, truth or dare?" Andre asked Beck. Beck looked deep in thought for a moment. He unwrapped himself from me, keeping one hand on my leg, before taking a drink.

"I think I'm gonna go with a dare," Beck ran his hand through his hair. He looked over at Dre who was thinking of a dare. Andre. Always unprepared.

"Alright," Dre looked at Beck, "You have to down whatever is left in that bottle in one gulp," Beck looked over at Dre. I knew that the bottle was still more than halfway full but he still put the bottle to his lips and downed the whole thing. When he finished he tossed the bottle to Dre for confirmation.

"That's so fucking gross," I buried my face into Beck's chest. He kissed the top of my head before I pulled away.

"So, I guess it's my turn now," Beck patted my leg as he took another beer out of the cooler for himself and Andre. Then he looked around the circle his eyes landing on Kaila, "Hi, Kaila," he smiled at her.

"Hey, Beck," she smiled back at him and waved. It looked like she was trying not to laugh. She had Robbie's hand in hers and they were resting in her lap, "What's going on?"

"Truth or Dare is what's going on," he told her. She looked like she was in deep thought.

"You're drunk, baby, "He shook his head. I giggled at him and nodded, "You. Are. Drunk. "I said emphasizing each word. I put my legs over his and he rubbed his hand back and forth over them as I leaned my head back on his chest.

"No, I'm not," I felt his lips against my ear as he spoke, "I'm not drunk. Not yet," he told me as he took the empty bottle from my hand and put it into the garbage bag. Then he reached into the cooler and pulled out another bottle for me. This time the drink was a light pink color, "Open," I handed him the bottle and he opened it.

I tried to take the bottle away from him but he kept a hold of it. He then pressed the bottle to my lips and tipped it back pouring a small amount of the liquid into my mouth. Our playful bubble was popped when Kaila spoke. I had forgotten we were even playing a game.

"I guess I'm gonna go with truth," she looked at him. He nodded and leaned his chin back on my shoulder.

"Oh fuck. Right!" Beck exclaimed and I looked over at Kaila, "What is the most annoying thing about Robbie?" Beck asked her, "Robbie don't take any offence because you probably won't remember any of this shit in the morning anyway," with that he tossed Robbie a beer.

"Well, I guess the most annoying thing about Robbie would have to be," Kaila stopped to think for a second, "When he carries that puppet around all the time," the rest of us agreed with her but Robbie protested. And as usual he told us that the word 'puppet' was an offensive term, "Okay, my turn," Kaila announced, "Tori, truth or dare?"

"Dare," Tori said without hesitation. I think out of the six of us she and Beck were the most intoxicated.

"Okay," Kaila started, "I dare you to switch and item of clothing with Robbie," Kaila told her. Tori decided on switching shirts. Robbie was wearing a plain white long sleeved t-shirt and Tori was wearing a black _Victoria's Secret Love Pink_ hoodie. They both took their shirts off, Tori only had a pink bra on underneath, and switched shirts. Robbie looked ridiculous in Tori's shirt.

"Cat," Tori looked at me, "truth or dare," I was like a deer caught in the headlights. I looked at Beck who just shrugged his shoulders. _'That's very helpful Beck. Thank you,'_ I just sat there for a moment not knowing what to say, "Cat, are you okay?" I heard Tori's voice.

"Yeah!" I blurted out, "Ummm…I will go with truth I guess," I looked over at Beck. He wasn't even looking at me. _'Why was he being like this?'_ He was so close to me but he was being so distant and I didn't like it at all.

"What is the worst fear you have in life?" Tori asked. Beck perked up as soon as those words left her mouth and Andre looked back and forth between Tori and I probably wondering what I was going to say. My breathing became uneven and I felt like I was going to cry. Beck started running his hand up and down my back trying to calm me down. It was such a simple question. But for me nothing was simple.

"Losing control," was my answer. Tori, Robbie, and Kaila looked confused, "My greatest fear us losing control of everything. Of reality and of myself," I finished.

"Okay," Andre announced trying to get the attention off of me, "It's your turn," he told me as Beck continued to rub my back. My breathing was still uneven.

"Are you okay now Angel Face?" Beck asked me. I shook my head slightly, "Just breath, you'll be okay," I nodded, "Now it's your turn so ask someone a question."

"Okay, Andre," I looked over at Andre, "Truth or Dare?" I asked him. He smiled at me and pretended to think about it. Then he surprised me by choosing truth instead of dare. I just smiled and nodded, "Alright Dre," I started, "What is one thing you hate about your best friend?"

"Uhhh…" he started, "I ummm…" he squirmed where he was sitting, "Can I change my mind?" he asked, "Can I choose a dare please?" everybody laughed at the way he was acting.

"Fine," I said. Then I thought for a moment, "I dare you to sit on Robbie's lap for ten minutes," I told him," both Andre and Robbie looked at me like I was crazy, "Come on now! Don't just sit there," I motioned for Andre to get up and go sit with Robbie.

"Beck, truth or dare?" Andre asked from his place on Robbie's lap.

"I'll go with truth this time," Beck told him. Andre nodded and thought for a moment. He looked around and tapped his finger against his chin trying to think of a good question.

"Who, out of all the people here, would you kiss?" Andre asked. I was trying so hard not to laugh. Not because of the question but because of how Andre looked sitting on Robbie's lap. He had his legs stretched over Robbie's and his right arm was around Andre's neck.

Beck didn't even answer the question. He just put his hand on the back of my head and lightly pulled my bottom lip between his. I took his face in my hands and deepened the kiss, running my thumbs along the stubble on his jawline.

"I didn't say you had to kiss anybody," I heard Andre say as Beck pulled me onto his lap and our lips danced together in sync, "Okay, I guess we are done with this game," Andre's voice was like static in my ears. I wasn't paying any attention to anything except for Beck's soft lips and tongue moving with mine. After a few minutes we pulled away from each other. Beck rested his forehead against mine and kissed my nose. I reached behind me and pulled my quilt over the two of us.

"It's fucking cold out here!" Tori shouted from the other side of the blanket, "Can we go inside now?" she was visibly shivering.

"Alright," I reluctantly untangled myself from Beck and stood up, everyone else following suit, "Let's go inside then," I grabbed my quilt and Javier as everybody else grabbed the other blankets. Beck picked up the picnic blanket we had all been sitting on and we all walked into the house leaving the chairs, and cooler, where they were. The fire had died down on its own so we didn't have to worry about putting it out.

As we walked past the laundry room I told Beck to throw the picnic into the hamper then I led everyone up to the game room. We put the rest of the blankets on the floor of the game room and then I took Tori and Kaila to my room so I could give them some pajamas to change into. Then I went into Alex's room and found some pajama's for the boys too. Once we were all changed everyone settled into the game room while I went downstairs to get some snacks.

When I got back up to the room they had a pile of movies out and were trying to figure out which one to watch. Of course there was a conflict between the girls and the boys. Beck was the only one not in the middle of this argument. He was lounging in one of the beanbag chairs staring at the ceiling.

"Chill guys," I told them all, "We have plenty of time to watch more than one movie," I stated, "Just pick out the ones you want and we can watch both," I set the food I had brought up on the table in the middle of the room.

Picking up my quilt and Javier I went to sit on the couch but I felt to arms wrap around my waist and pull me down. Beck pulled me onto his lap so I was sitting sideways. I curled my legs under myself as Beck leaned in pressing his lips to mine. He helped to pull my quilt over us and I held Javier in the crook of my elbow.

"Are you two gonna watch this movie?" Dre asked, "Or are you just gonna keep makin' out over there?" Beck just flipped Dre off. Dre then threw a pillow and threw it making it hit the back of my head.

"What the hell was that for?" I threw the pillow back, hitting him in the face, "That wasn't very nice. Baby, he isn't being nice to me," I pouted looking over my shoulder at Beck who looked totally wasted, as did Andre and Tori. Beck smiled slightly and pulled me tightly to his chest then kissed the side of my neck, "Just put the damn movie in!" I yelled at Andre startling Beck.

Andre put in whatever movie they had picked out and I had no idea what it was. It was one of Alex's movies. And I had haven't seen any movies in three years. Except for the _Harry Potter_ movie I had watch with Andre and Beck the first week I had gotten home. As I was watching the movie Beck's arms were wrapped tightly around me. Using Beck as my pillow I fell asleep holding my quilt and Javier close to me.

**Chapter 12! Cat and Beck are very close in this chapter ;) Let me know what you think about them. And let me know what you think about this chapter! I know this chapter is much more out there than the others so let me know how you feel about this chapter, if I should continue writing them this way or go back to the way I have been when they aren't as provocative I guess you could say even though I don't think this one was too provocative but that was the closest word I could think of. **

**4-5 reviews before next update but more would be encouraged (and greatly appreciated)!**

**Thank You!**

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. My Own Worst Enemy

**Can we forget about the things I said **

**When I was drunk**

**I didn't mean to call you that**

**I can't remember what I said or what you threw at me**

**Please tell me, please tell me why**

**My car is in the front yard,**

**And I'm sleeping with my clothes on**

**Came in through the window last night**

**And you're gone **

**Gone**

**It's not surprise to me I am my own worst enemy **

'**Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me**

**The smoke alarm is going off,**

**And there's a cigarette, still burning**

**Please tell me why my car is in the front yard**

**And I'm sleeping with my clothes on**

**Came in through the window last night and your gone**

**Gone, please tell me why my car is in the front yard**

**And I'm sleeping with my clothes on**

**I came in through the window last night**

**It's no surprise to me I am my own worst enemy**

'**Cause every now and then I kick the living shit out of me**

**Can we forget about the things I said **

**When I was drunk**

**I didn't mean to call you that**

**~My Own Worst Enemy~ LIT**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Victorious **

**Beck POV **

The whole weekend was a blur for me. I remember doing homework with Cat Saturday morning. Then we went to the beach with the rest of the gang and after that we went back to Cat's house and had a bonfire. We sat around just drinking and talking for a while and then we started a game of 'Truth or Dare'. André was the first to go and he dared me to drink a glass of beer in one gulp and that was pretty much it for me. I blanked out after that. The next thing I remember is waking up in one of the beanbag chairs in the game room of Cat's house with my arms wrapped around her and my face buried in her still damp hair.

Sunday I don't know if I was still drunk or just terribly hung over. Tori and André seemed to be in the same state. Kaila, Robbie, and Cat didn't drink as much so they were fine. Cat was kind of freaking out though because her mom and brother were on their way home and she needed all of us to get out. I ended up piling into Tori's car with Kaila, who was driving, Robbie, Tori, and André. My head was killing me and I didn't feel okay enough to drive.

They dropped me off first because Robbie's car was at Tori's house. And when I finally made it into my RV I turned off all the lights and climbed into bed pulling the blankets over my head. It didn't take long before I was asleep again. I don't know how long I was asleep but when I woke up it was pitch black out. I reached into my pocket for my cellphone but it wasn't there. I wasn't even wearing my jeans I was wearing a pair of red, black, and white flannel pajama pants, which did not belong to me. And I had on a white _'Hurley'_ t-shirt, which also did not belong to me. Oh, shit.

Looking at the digital clock on the counter I saw that it was just after four-thirty in the morning. I already knew that I wasn't getting anymore sleep and all I wanted to know is where my clothes are and most of all, where the hell is my cellphone.

Getting up from my bed walked into my parents' house to take a shower. Unfortunately, my RV didn't have its own shower. When I was showered and changed I walked back to my RV and found the only hairbrush I owned. I brushed my hair out and blew it dry. Then I brushed my teeth. It took all of an hour. I would have called Cat, the only person I knew who would be up at this time. But I didn't know where my damn phone was. It was then that I heard a car pull into my driveway and then one right after it.

I opened the door to my RV and stepped out. My car had just turned off and there was a black Escalade behind it, the headlights shining brightly. After a moment a man I recognized as Cat's brother, Alex, stepped out of the driver's seat of my car and a second later Cat got out. Nobody got out of the Escalade though.

The first thing I noticed about Cat was the hat she was wearing. It was a beanie with a cat's face and little ears on top. It was very…Cat. Cat had on a black zip-up hoodie and a black pair of sweatpants and on her feet she wore a pair of black wedge flips flops. Her bright red hair looked fluffy and soft and it went down past her ribcage. She had in diamond stud earrings and was carrying her backpack, which seemed like it was about to burst, over her shoulder.

"Cat, call me if you need a ride?" Alex said before he walked over to the Escalade and hopped into the passenger's side. Cat just waved at him and walked over to me.

"Hey," Cat mumbled shyly looking down at the ground "Is it okay if I come in?" she asked looking up at me. I nodded and let her walk up into the RV. She walked in and sat down on the couch setting her bag on the floor.

"I'm loving the hat," I told her. She didn't say anything. I don't know if it was because she thought I was making fun of her or what but when I said that she pulled the hat off her head and threw it down on the couch next to her. She was acting really weird, "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she told me her whole demeanor changing in an instant. It was like she was forcing herself to be happy, "Actually, I have some of your stuff with me," she unzipped her backpack and pulled out my jeans, t-shirt, and swim trunks. Then she reached into the pocket of her hoodie and pulled out my cellphone. I must have lost it in my drunken stupor.

"I have been looking for this all morning," I told her as she handed me the phone. She just nodded and stood up taking off her hoodie. Underneath her hoodie she was wearing a coral colored crop top that stopped just below her ribcage. Her hair went past her shirt, "So, what did your mom say?" I asked her, "Did she even say anything?"

"She found the bag of bottles in the back yard and all of the camping gear," Cat started, "Then she told me that if I was going to be drinking that she would rather me do it at home than anywhere else. But she also said that I had better not do it again unless she is home," she continued, "I didn't really get in trouble but she wasn't over the moon about it."

"Well, that's good," I told her, "I can hardly remember anything from that night," I chuckled lightly. Cat smiled but it seemed forced, "I don't remember much after André making me drink that whole glass of beer," I continued, "Then I blanked out."

Cat looked totally deflated. I had only seen her look like this one other time. And that was when we were talking about her multiple personality disorder and her suicide attempt. It wasn't something that I wanted to see ever again. But here I am…seeing it again.

"You really don't remember anything?" her voice was shaky and her eyes were glossed over. I looked down at the floor. I wasn't sure what to say. I didn't want to make her cry but I had a feeling that, that was going to happen whether I said anything or not, "You know, it doesn't matter," she caught my attention making look up just in time to see her wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Cat, what are you talking about?" I went to sit next to her but when I sat down on the couch she got up and walked over and sat on my bed. I put my head in my head and rubbed my temples, "Cat, my mind is completely blank from that period of time. If something so significant happened and it is upsetting you so much you need to tell me," I told her.

"Well, if what I am so upset about is so important to me than I would hope it is to you too and you would remember it!" She shouted and stomped out of the RV. I had decided then that one of us was insane because I had no idea what she was talking about. I walked out of the RV after Cat and went to find Cat. She couldn't have gone very far. I looked around the back of the RV. I looked up by my parents' house. Then I started walking down the long driveway.

When I got to the end of the driveway I saw her bright red hair and her brightly colored top. She had forgotten her sweatshirt and her backpack in my RV. As I got closer I could hear her talking, or crying, to someone on the phone.

"No, he doesn't remember anything," she sniffled. By 'he' I assumed she meant me and it broke my heart, "Yeah, I kind of sucks," she let out a sob, "But it is what it is I guess," She told whoever was on the other end of the phone, "No, I already called Alex. He should be here in a few minutes," she continued. She was starting to calm down, "He was pissed. But I didn't know things would go the way they did," she wiped tears from her eyes, "And he told me to call if I needed a ride home, and I need a ride home."

There was a pause before she spoke again, "No, I'm still suspended remember. They don't count weekends so I can't go back to school until Wednesday. So my life pretty much sucks right now," she let out a humorless laugh, "Hold on, someone is on the other line," she looked at her phone and pressed a button, "Hey, Alex," she said, "Okay thank you, bye," then she switched back over to the other line, "Tori, you still there?" she asked. So she was talking to Tori. I could interrogate her later, "Alex is gonna be here in like…now," she said looking down the road, "I'll call you later."

Alex's car pulled up and Cat walked around to get into the passenger's seat. As she turned to get in her red, puffy eyes met mine. We just looked at each other for a moment before Cat turned away and opened the door to climb into the car. Not being able to do anything I just walked back up to my RV and waited until it was time to leave for school. When I got back to my RV I saw that Cat had left her backpack, her hoodie, and her hat sitting on my couch.

It was still way too early to go to school so I decided to lie down. After a few minutes I had fallen asleep. I wasn't awakened again until there was a loud knocking on my door. Looking at my clock I saw that it was now almost eight-thirty and I had to be to school by nine. When I opened the door I saw none other than Tori Vega standing outside my RV.

"Can I come in?" she asked. Her arms were crossed over her chest and she had a pissed off look on her face. I gestured for her to enter and she walked, more like stomped, up into the RV, "Cat told me she left some stuff here and asked me to pick it up," she looked up at me.

"Well, yeah," I started, "But I was gonna stop at her house after school and give it to her," I told Tori," I want…no I need to talk to her," I looked back at Tori, "I really don't understand why she is so upset with me."

"And that is why she really doesn't want to see you right now," Tori told me, "Beck, I got as drunk as you did. Maybe even more but I still remember what happened without someone having to tell me about it," she continued, "Just wrack your brain a little bit. It should come to you," she said before walking over to my couch and taking Cat's things, "I'll see you at school," she said as we both got into our cars.

Once I got to school I went to my locker where André was also at his locker. I put my backpack into my locker and pulled out the books for my first couple classes. It sucked knowing that Cat wouldn't be in Science with me today. She was the only good part about going to that class.

"Do you know what's up with Cat?" I asked André. He looked over at me with a smirk on his face. It was kind of creeping me out, "Seriously, man she came over at like five o'clock this morning to give me my clothes and my cellphone. And it was like she was expecting more attention than I was giving her. Not that I wasn't giving her any less attention than I normally do," I continued, "But she ended up crying and yelling at me and then she pretty much ran away," I told him, "Did I miss something?" André looked like he was trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, bro," Andre told me, "If you can't remember what happened Saturday night you are defiantly missing some stuff," he looked at me as we leaned against the lockers, "Why don't you tell me what you do remember," he said. I told him everything I remembered up until the part where I blanked out. He sighed heavily and hung his head, "You're screwed," was all he said.

"She left some of her stuff at my place this morning and I was gonna take it to her after school," I told him, "But then Tori came over just before we left and picked all of it up. She said that Cat doesn't want to see me," I said dejectedly.

"If she is that upset then we need to see her whether she wants us to or not, "André told me. I looked at him confused, "One of the triggers for her changing identities is major stress and being overemotional. And some other things that I won't get into right now," he informed me, "We can go to her house at lunch," he said and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Is there any way that you can tell me what the fuck happened the other night?" I asked him, "Because I am drawing a complete blank here," I told him as we walked to our first hour class.

"Oh, you mean beside the two of you being all over each other the whole night?" he asked and I started to think, "And then your hour long make-out session? Nah. Nothing really happened," he said sarcastically. I still couldn't really remember any of it and I felt like shit.

"That is probably why she was acting as if she should be getting more attention from me," I ran my hand through my hair. Again. I felt like the worst person in the world right now and I could only imagine how Cat was feeling. It brought tears to my eyes because I know how I would feel if the roles were reversed, "I should have given her more attention. I shouldn't have drunk so much. Then I would remember and I wouldn't be in this mess," I continued. I looked over at André, "I can't wait, man," I told him, "I need to go now," I turned and started walking back toward the entrance of the school.

"Dude, you can't just leave!" André shouted from where he was still standing. I just looked back at him and kept walking.

"Watch me," I pushed the door open and walked out to my car. I hear the school door open and saw André walking toward me, "André what are you doing, man?" I sighed heavily.

"Bro, you can't just ambush her," he told me, "If it is just you and she is already pissed off at you then she is going to freak out and I'm scared to know what will happen if you freak her out like that," he informed me, "I'm thinking that if we both go see her than she won't feel so pressured," he told me, "I'll have Tori pick up her homework and stuff."

We both climbed into my car and drove to Cat's house. The car ride was silent and that made it seem longer. On the way we stopped and picked up something for the three of us to eat. Not soon enough we arrived at the mansion Cat called home. She seemed to be home alone again since there were no cars in the driveway. Or we were just screwed and Cat had gone out somewhere with her mom or her brother.

When we got to the front door I knocked three times but no one answered. I waited a moment but nobody came to the door. André then knocked louder. This time when no one answered André pulled the spare key out and unlocked the door. He put the key back before we walked in and he locked the door behind us.

Andre and I made our way upstairs and stood outside Cat's bedroom door. There was nothing but complete silence. André knocked lightly on the door not wanting to frighten the small girl inside. I looked at André with a worried look on my face. _'Open it'_ I mouthed to him. He sighed and turned the doorknob. Luckily, it was open.

I have to admit, I was imaging a lot of different things. Different scenarios were playing through my head on a loop. Cat throwing a fit and messing up her entire room, Cat curled up in a corner bawling her eyes out, but no. All I saw was a clean room with a beautiful, red haired, Angel Faced girl sleeping in her queen-sized bed surrounded by her multicolored, stuffed unicorns. Andre came in after me and shut the door, maybe a little too hard.

"What the fuck?" Cat wiped the sleep from her eyes and looked around the room, "Holy shit!" she exclaimed putting her hand over her chest, "How the hell did you get into my house?" she asked, "Why are you in my house?" she looked between the both of us. Then she cocked her head to the side like a curious puppy, "What time is it, shouldn't you be at school?"

"We ditched," André told her, "We, well mostly Beck, was worried about you and he was going come over here by himself," he said, "I told him that I should probably go with him because I wasn't sure what kind of state you were going to be in."

"So, you didn't know if I was crazy or not," she started, "And you didn't want me to flip out on Beck," she folded her arms over her chest and looked at André, "Yeah, I'm pissed," she said, "About a lot of things. But I think Beck got what he had coming to him this morning. Even if he still doesn't understand why I was so upset I let him know that I was and he has to deal with that," she flipped onto her stomach and I knew she was crying again. Fuck.

"Can you give us a minute please?" I asked André quietly. He nodded and handed me the two bags of food. I was guessing that they belonged to me and Cat, "I just really need to talk to her alone for a few minutes." I let Andre know.

"I have to go get something out of the car," he said loudly enough so that Cat could hear, "I'll be back in a minute," he then walked out the door closing it lightly behind him.

"Cat," I walked over to the left side of her bed. I sat moved a few of the unicorns and set them on the other side of the bed before laying sitting down with my back against the headboard and I stretched my legs out in front of me, "I have some food for you," I tried to break the ice a little but she just mumbled. I set the food on the table next to the bed and looked back at Cat. I started running my fingers through her soft hair as I spoke, "Angel Face," I started and her body wracked with sobs. Tears started falling from my own eyes seeing her like this, "I just need to talk to you, baby, please?

**Chapter 13! All Beck's POV and he has gotten himself into some trouble hasn't he? We will see how everything pans out very soon hopefully. That all depends on how many reviews you all give me! I love all of you guys but I didn't get as many reviews as I wanted last time so this time and I am still putting this up early. But for sure I won't be updating next time until I get the amount of reviews I ask for. **

**4-5 reviews before next update. I think that is manageable! More would be AWESOME though.**

**Much love,**

**PurpleNovember9109**

**(Chelsea)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Sorry

**Oh I had a lot to say**

**Was thinking on my time away**

**I missed you**

**And things weren't the same**

'**Cause everything inside**

**It never comes out right**

**And when I see you cry**

**It makes me wanna die**

**I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry you're blue**

**I'm sorry 'bout all the things I said to you**

**And I know I can't take it back**

**I love how you kiss, I love all your sounds**

**And baby the way you make my world go 'round**

**And I just wanted to say I'm sorry"**

**This time I think I'm to blame**

**It's harder to get through the days**

**You get older and the blame turns to shame**

**Every single day I think about**

**How we came all this way**

**The sleepless nights and the tears you cried**

**It's never too late to make it right**

**Oh yeah sorry!**

**~Sorry~ Buckcherry**

**Beck POV**

She was silent for a while before she calmed herself and turned on her back. Keeping her eyes on the ceiling she wiped the tears from her eyes. Then she rearranged the unicorns, setting a few of them in my lap before speaking.

"What do you want to talk about Beck?" she asked monotonously, "The fact that you got so wasted and couldn't remember anything that happened between the two of us," she continued, "or the fact that you took the shortcut and asked my best friend about it when I clearly stated to you that if you couldn't figure it out on your own then you should just leave me alone," she looked over at me for the first time since I had walked into the room.

"There was no clear statement Cat," I told her, "I have been so fucking confused this weekend. You came over all…shy and happy this morning," I went on, "Then out of nowhere you started crying and yelling at me and left."

"Maybe that's because you were wasted," she said quietly but loudly enough for me to hear. She was right though, "Beck," she let out a shaky breath, "You have no idea how hard it was for me to sit in that trailer with you and realize that you didn't even remember anything about what happened between us that night."

She cleared her throat and turned away from me, "You, obviously, have no idea how amazing and happy I felt that whole day; at the beach and at the bonfire and during the movie," her whole body was shaking. She was crying again. I put my head against the back of her shoulder and started rubbing her back.

"I'm sorry," I whispered into her ear, "I never meant to hurt you. You know I would never try to hurt you in any way, right?" I said to her, "You know that right?" I heard her sniffle and felt her nod her head, "And, I'm sure I felt just as amazing and happy as you did," I told her.

"I guess I can forgive your dumb ass this one time," she turned to look at me and I breathed a sigh a relief, "But I swear to God Beck if you do anything to me like that again this conversation will end differently," she looked at me and I nodded vigorously, "Shouldn't you be getting to school?" she asked me.

"No," I told her, "I don't really want to," I was about to say something else when someone knocked on the door. I was guessing it was Andre.

"Come in," Cat called from where she was laying on the bed. I sat up against the headboard just as the door opened, "Hey, Andre," Cat sat up beside me as Andre walked in, "What's up?"

"Nothing," Andre told her as he walked over to the other side of the bed and sat next to her making us move all move over. Cat refused to let any of her unicorns fall off the bed so we had them all scattered around us, "I have just been watching TV downstairs. I wanted to come make sure that you weren't killing him or anything," he half joked.

He knew Cat was more than capable of doing major damage to someone when she was as pissed off as she had been. But I don't think she was really pissed off. I think she was just sad. Either way she could do some damage, "You know what I just found out?" the question was rhetorical; "Kaila had her flip cam pretty much that whole day. She had it the whole day at the beach," he told us.

"And then she told had it while we were playing the game. Since Kaila and Cat were the only ones who weren't totally drunk so she thought it would be funny to record the game. So if you would like to watch it then Kaila would probably let you borrow her camera. Then maybe Beck can fill in some holes in his memory," Andre finished.

"You guys can watch it," Cat told them, "I really don't want to, "I remember it all I don't need to see it," she told us, "But you two probably want to, huh?" she said, "I don't blame you. It was quite an interesting night," she informed us.

"Well, I'm not gonna watch it if you're not," I told her, "There is obviously something on there that you don't want to see again so we don't need to," Andre and I looked at the girl sitting between us.

"Okay, I lied when I said that I was watching TV downstairs," he told us, "Robbie called me and told me about the video and I really wanted to see it," he continued, "I feel like a chunk of my brain is missing and I just needed to know what happened. So I drove to the Kaila's school and she gave me her camera," he looked at Cat like and looked she was going to kill him or something, "I have the camera hooked up to the TV and I was going to watch it but then I felt guilty and thought I should see if you two wanted to watch it and now here we are.

"You two go watch it," Cat looked at me and then at Andre, "Seriously, I want you to see how stupid you looked," we both flinched when she said that, "Now get your asses down there and watch that video," she pushed both of us off the bed and waved as we walked out the door.

Andre and I walked into the living room of Cat's house and I sat on the couch waiting for the video to start. I had no idea what I was going to see on this video and that made my stomach tie up into knots. I just knew that I had gotten really drunk and the aftermath has upset Cat in a way that I never wanted it to.

"Do you know about anything that is on this tape?" I asked Andre. Andre shrugged his shoulders and sat on the couch next to me, "The only thing I know is that you, Tori, and I got completely wasted somehow. And Robbie was more than a little tipsy," he told me which I found funny. Robbie rarely drank and when he barely drank anything.

"Okay," I sighed heavily, "Let's do this before I change my mind," I told Andre. He pressed _play_ on the remote and we started watching the tape. The video started and Tori suggested we play a game of truth or dare. She was always the one to want to play games like that. Cat, me, Kaila, Robbie, Tori, and Andre, in that order, were sitting in a circle on a picnic blanket. Cat and I were leaning against a cooler, very closely together, and there was a fire blazing behind Tori.

"Why the hell would you make me do that?" I punched Andre's shoulder when I saw that he dared me to drink a, more than half full, bottle of beer, "That's so fucking gross!" I said right as Cat said it in the video Andre and I both laughed. Then she buried her head in my chest and I kissed the top of her head. I didn't really pay attention to the game everyone else was playing I was just paying attention to mine and Andre's.

Then it was my turn and I asked Kaila. She took a while thinking about whether to choose truth or dare. But the whole time her camera was pointed at me and Cat. I don't know if she was doing this on purpose or not but it was something I needed to see. I couldn't hear what was being said but I guess I don't really need to hear.

**VIDEO:**

**Cat leaned in and whispered something into my ear. I smiled shaking my head. She giggled and nodded. I pulled her legs over mine and rubbed my hands back and forth over them as she laid her head on my shoulder. Then I whispered into her ear and took the empty bottle from her hand throwing it into the garbage bag next to me. **

**Then I opened the cooler and pulled out another drink for her. She said something and then handed it back to me. I guess she wanted me to open the bottle because that is what I did. She reached for the bottle after I opened it but I wouldn't give it back to her. I put the bottle to her lips and tipped the bottle back pouring the liquid into her mouth. Then Kaila started talking and I handed her the bottle back.**

**END**

"Do you remember any of this?" Andre asked me. I shook my head and ran my hand through my hair, "Neither do I," he told me, "Don't worry about it," he patted my back.

"Don't worry about it?" I looked over at him, "How am I not supposed to worry about it Andre? This is probably the whole reason why Cat is pissed off at me," I looked down at the ground. I felt like the heart was breaking into a million tiny pieces. Even though Cat had already forgiven me seeing this video made everything more real. It made me see everything from her perspective and why she was so upset, "I'm pissed off at myself right now."

Then I heard Andre laugh. I thought he was laughing at me and I was about to go off on him but then I looked up at the TV. I saw Andre wearing Tori's Victoria's Secret sweatshirt and Andre was sitting on Robbie's lap and I started laughing too.

"I said truth first," Andre told me, "but then Cat asked me to say one thing that I hated about my best friend. She knew I wouldn't be able to answer that," he explained, "So then I my answer and said dare and I had to sit on Robbie's lap for ten minutes. Now, we are on my turn," he informed me.

**VIDEO:**

** "Beck, truth or dare?" Andre said from Robbie's lap. It was hard not to laugh seeing Andre sitting on Robbie's lap.**

** "I think I will go with truth this time," I told Andre. Andre nodded and looked thoughtful for a moment he looked like a child tapping his finger on his chin and looking around trying to think of a good question.**

** "Who out of all the people here," he gestured to everyone in the circle, "would you kiss?" Andre asked. **

** Without any hesitation I put my hands on either side of Cat's face and my lips to hers. She took my face in her hands and deepened the kiss**

** "I didn't say you had to kiss anybody," Andre could be heard off camera as I pulled Cat onto my lap and we continued our make-out session. The camera was soon turned away from us as Tori asked if we could go inside.**

**END**

I just held my face in my hands. I didn't even know what to say or what to do. Once again I felt terrible but it was even worse this time. When I looked up I saw that Andre was looking behind us. I followed his line of vision and saw Cat sitting at the top of the stairs. Her head was leaning against the railing but she staring at the wall in front of her.

"How long have you been sitting there?" Andre and I asked simultaneously. We looked at each other and then back at Cat.

"It doesn't matter," she told us as she stood up and walked back to her room. Or I assumed she was going back to her room. I sighed and got off the couch and started walking up the stairs. Andre wasn't far behind. When I got to her bedroom I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Cat, can you open the door please?" I asked her. I got no reply, "Cat, please open the door. I need to talk to you," I looked at Andre and he had a worried look on his face.

"What are you guys doing?" I turned and saw Cat standing beside me. I looked at the door and then at Cat and then back at the door.

"What the hell?" I started. I was completely confused, "Why-how are you out here and your door is locked?" I asked.

"I accidentally locked myself out of my room," Cat told me, "Why does it matter?" she said, "Can you just leave me alone?" tears started falling down her face as she raced down the hall to the game room slamming the door shut.

"Bro, I have to leave," Andre told me, "My brother is coming in from out of town and my mom will kick my ass if I'm not there. She wants me home in like 20 minutes," he told me, "Can you handle this?" he asked referring to what was going on with Cat. I wasn't completely sure if I could but I nodded and he left, "Alright, see ya later, man," he said before walking down the stairs and out the front door.

Walking down the hall to the game room I turned the doorknob. Thankfully this one didn't have a lock on it. I couldn't see Cat anywhere. All I saw was the couch and the beanbags. But in the middle of the floor was a lump of blankets. I grabbed hold of the blankets and pulled revealing Cat. She was lying curled up on the floor.

"What are you doing Angel Face?" I sat down next to her leaning back on my elbows, "A little while ago you told us you were fine and you wanted us to watch the tape and now…this," I looked at her tear stained face, "Tell me what's going on."

"Nothing is going on," she stood up and looked out the window, a blank expression on her face, "Why are you even here? It's not like you care or anything" her eyes glossed over with tears but they didn't fall.

"What are you talking about, of course I care," I walked over to her and put my hands on the back of her shoulders.

"Don't touch me," she said pushing my hands off her shoulders. She folded her arms across her chest as tears started falling from her eyes. She kept wiping them away but more and more came so she just stopped trying to keep them away.

"Cat, please just talk to me," I walked closer and turned her around so that she was facing me. I started wiping the tears from her eyes but she pushed my chest and I stumbled backward. I looked at her in shock for a moment before walking toward her again.

"Leave me alone!" she pushed me back again. Maybe I should have had Andre stay, "I hate you!" she started crying and pushed me again.

"Cat, I'm sorry," I walked closer only to be pushed back again.

"I hate you!" she cried, "I hate you!" she started sobbing and punching my chest, "I hate you!" she just kept repeating as she kept pushing me and hitting me. Finally, I took ahold of her wrists to stop her from hitting me anymore.

"I'm sorry," I rested my forehead against hers, "I'm sorry. Please don't hate me," I pleaded, "I can't have you hating me," her eyes were closed and I rested my hand on her cheek, "I'm so sorry, Cat," I pulled her into my chest and kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around my waist and started sobbing again, gripping tightly to my shirt.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled into my shirt. Then she looked up at me with red, puffy, bloodshot eyes, "I don't hate you. I didn't mean it," she told me, "I just followed you and Andre and watched the video. That was a really bad idea," she nuzzled my neck before whispering; "I don't hate you."

**Chapter 14! Finally got the chapter written. I hope you like it! PLEASE REVIEW! **

**At least 4-5 reviews before next update!**

**Thanks, **

**PurpleNovember9109**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Still working on getting the chapters for my other two stories:**

_**Fix a Heart**_

_**Misunderstood**_

**And I have a new story please read it. It's called **_**Watch Me**__**!**_


	15. Scars

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Victorious **

**I tear myself open, I sew myself shut**

**My weakness is that I care too much**

**And my scars remind me that the past is real**

**I tear my heart open just to feel**

**I'm drunk and I'm feeling down**

**And I just wanna be alone**

**I'm pissed 'cause you came around**

**Why don't you just go home?**

'**Cause you cannel all your pain**

**And I can't help you fix yourself**

**You're making me insane**

**~Scars~ Papa Roach **

**Cat POV**

My mom and Alex got home at around seven o'clock PM, about an hour after Beck left. Mom made dinner and we all sat around the table for the first time in a very long time. And about halfway through dinner Alex got up to refill his glass of milk and on his way to the fridge the glass slipped from his grasp and shattered on the floor. Immediately I started having flashbacks. It was like a replay of what happened the day that my father was killed; only my mom was nothing like him.

Alex and Mom were talking to each other and I had my head in my hands. My teeth were clenched together as I tried to keep myself from crying. It wasn't working very well. I stood up and saw that the two of them were sweeping up the mess and Mom wasn't mad at him. But the whole thing just brought back memories of my dad. And right now I really felt like I needed Adam here with me; but the last time he was here I was terrible to him. He probably hated me now.

"Mom, I'm not really hungry anymore," I picked up my nearly empty plate and walked to the kitchen, "I'm actually really tired right now. Beck and Dre came over earlier and I am pretty much exhausted."

"Okay, sweetie," she said sweeping up the glass, "Just clear off your plate and put it in the dishwasher alright," she told me. I nodded and walked over to the sink. I cleared off my plate and then put it into the dishwasher. When I was finished I walked up to my bedroom and shut the door behind me.

I changed into my pajamas, a black sweatshirt that seat 'I Like Cats' in white, and a pair of black Hollister yoga shorts, and black ankle socks. . Then I got into bed. I just sat in bed for a while, holding Javier to my chest as tears ran down my cheeks. As I was sitting there my phone started ringing. I reached over and picked it up from my bedside table. Before I even looked at the caller ID I sent it straight to voicemail.

Setting Javier down on the bed I walked over to my dresser, where I had put my extra art supplies for school, and brought them back over to my bed. I opened the kit and pulled out the sharp paper cutter thing that I didn't remember the name of. I just looked at it for a moment before taking a deep breath. Was I seriously going to do this? If my mom ever found out about this she would send me straight back to Meadowbrook.

I just shook every thought out of my head and push the small portion of the shorts I was wearing up further. Taking the sharp blade I pressed it to the inside of my thigh and dragged it across my skin. I bit my lip and inhaled sharply. As soon as I saw the blood I threw the blade across the room and started sobbing quietly so my mom and brother wouldn't hear me. Taking a tissue from the box beside my bed, I held it to my leg until the bleeding stopped. As soon as the bleeding stopped I readjusted my shorts and lay back down on my bed. Not too long after I was fast asleep.

It was three o'clock in the morning when I woke up. I don't know what was wrong with me. Actually, I did; my father was fucked up and I had to deal with the aftermath of everything he had done to me and my brothers. It was like Adam and Alex didn't even seem fazed by it and everything they felt about it was thrown on to me.

Getting out of my bed I walked down to the kitchen and opened the fridge trying to find something to eat. Maybe eating would help me sleep. But as I was looking through the fridge through the fridge I spotted Alex's pack of beer. I've heard that beer can make you tired. But on the other hand it could do the complete opposite.

The box was already open and Alex wasn't very observant so I took two cans of beer of the box and made myself a turkey sandwich before going back up to my bedroom. I locked the bedroom door and climbed onto my bed. I set the two cans on my bedside table and had the sandwich in front of me.

I had tried beer once before when we had the bonfire and it was pretty disgusting but it was all I had right now. Opening one of the cans I took a drink and my throat burned at it went down. I ate sandwich and drank both the cans within 30 minutes. I tossed all of it in the garbage can in the bathroom before going back to bed. It wasn't long before I fell asleep again.

**Caterina POV**

Why the fuck is it so fucking bright? I opened my eyes the next morning. I guess Cat didn't shut the curtains before we went to bed last night. I got up and closed the curtains and when I got closer I saw the blade Cat cut us with last night. I didn't think she would have it in her to do that.

After me trying to kill us three years ago and spending time in that hospital we, well I, have learned that I don't want to hurt us anymore. I picked up the blade and took it into the bathroom to make sure there was no blood residue on it. Then I put it back in its case and back in the drawer where Cat keeps it.

Last night was a major breaking point for Cat and it's like she was calling me out by cutting herself and then drinking. We didn't drink. Two beers for us was like four or five for someone else. As I said before my logic is that I am not around to hurt Cat. I am just here to help her. Let out all her demons and I guess I am one of them, and I probably do it in a way that most people think is bad. But, hey, when I think Cat is strong enough to push me away she feels so much better.

Then there is the fact that the only person who knows the entire reason behind the split personality thing is Andre and possibly Beck. We are still confused on that one. I think he only knew about the DID not the reason behind it. I am just wondering whether Cat is going to be strong enough to tell her friends about it on her own. I think I may have to have tell them.

"Cat, I'm leaving for work, honey," Mom called through the door, "I don't know what Alex is doing but he most likely won't be home today. You know he never is," she told me, "I love you sweetie. Have a good day," she said then I heard her walking down the stairs.

As soon as I knew that both Alex and Mom were gone I walked down to the kitchen. I looked through the cupboards and found some cereal to eat. I made a bowl of cereal and took it back up to my bedroom. When I got back to my room my phone started ringing. I looked at the phone and the caller ID said 'BECK' with a picture of him above it. He really was quiet attractive.

"Hello?" I answered as I continued to eat my cereal. There was a long pause and I was about to hang up when I heard his voice.

"Hey, Cat," he voice came through the phone, "How's everything going?" he asked. I heard the radio in the background so I figured he was on his way to school.

"Just dandy," I said, "I get to sit at home alone for the next two days while all my friends are having fun together at school," I told him, "So, yeah. Lots of fun I'm having here."

"I can ditch and come hang with you," Beck told me, "School isn't that great anyway. Well, except for the actual performing classes," he said.

"No, you ditched yesterday," I said, "And I'm not really feeling well so I'd just rather be by myself today if you don't mind," I told him, "Just hang out with the other guys today. I'll see you tomorrow at school. Today is my last day of suspension y'know," I reminded him.

"Yeah, okay," he said dejectedly, "I guess I'll just see you tomorrow. Feel better okay?" he told me. I didn't answer before hanging up the phone.

The entire day I just sat in my dark room not doing anything. I slept for a couple hours but other than that I did nothing but stare at the walls. I heard the front door open at around three o'clock PM. I got up from the bed and looked out the window seeing my brother's car. Not long after my mom got home.

I heard footsteps coming close to my room and I put my pillow over my head. I really didn't want to be bothered right now. Of course that didn't seem to matter to anyone. Someone started knocking on my door and I sighed heavily.

"What?" I said annoyed. Why couldn't everyone just leave me alone? My door was locked for a reason.

"Hey, Kit-Kat," I heard Alex call through the door, "Can I come in for a sec. Or can you come downstairs?" he asked.

"No, but you can go away," I told him.

"Cat, seriously, come downstairs," he said sounding annoyed, "Mom is making dinner and she wants to talk to you," he told me.

"Fine, I'll be down in a minute," I told him. I got out of bed and stretched before walking to the door. I walked downstairs and found my mom in the kitchen chopping up vegetables," Alex said you wanted to talk to me. So here I am," I went and stood beside her.

"It's just you seemed really upset last night and I haven't seen you since," she started, "I just wanted to talk to you and see how you are doing," she told me.

"Yeah, I'm great Mom," I told her, "Is that all you wanted?" I asked folding my arms across my chest, "I was trying to sleep," I said.

"Actually, I want you to help me with dinner," she said, "If that's not too much of an inconvenience to you," she turned to look at me, "Never mind, you know what, just go back up to your room and I'll call you down when it's ready," she said.

"Sounds great," I said before turning around and walking back up the stairs.

**Alyssa (Cat's Mom) POV**

It broke my heart to see her this way. I know that wasn't really my Cat talking. It was her DID taking over again and I couldn't do anything to help her. I could try to pull her out of it though. I reached over to grab my phone and called the one person I knew could help her.

"Hey, Ms. Valentine, what's up?" Andre Harris voice came through the phone, "Is everything okay?" he asked.

"Not really sweetie," I told him, "Cat isn't…well, she isn't Cat," I said, "And I was wondering if you could come talk to her or something. Or just hang out with her. Maybe you could bring some of your guys' other friends. That might help. I just can't stand seeing her like this Andre. And I just need her back," I continued.

"I'm keeping her home from school tomorrow I don't want to risk her getting into another fight and getting suspended again. Typically these spells only last a day or so; if that. So I figure she'll be fine by later tonight or tomorrow. But I want her home until she's back to herself."

"Yeah, I can come," he told me, "And I'll talk to some of the others and see if they can too. Do you want us to stay the night with her?" he asked.

"That wouldn't be a bad idea," I told him, "But it's up to you. I've got to go now though. I'm burning dinner. Thank you so much Andre. I'll see you later sweetie," I said.

"Alright, I'll talk to you later Ms. Valentine," he said before hanging up. I know Cat was probably going to be very upset with me but it was for the best. It was always better when she was having fun with her friends and maybe this time it would end early. All we can do is hope.

**Caterina POV**

"Cat dinner is ready," Alex said quietly as he knocked on my door, "Do you wanna come down or not?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be down in a minute," I told him. I got out of bed and walked downstairs. When I got downstairs my mom handed me a plate and I walked into the living room and sat on the couch. I turned on the TV and watched some show on MTV while I ate dinner.

When I was halfway finished with my food the doorbell rang. Alex walked over to answer the door and when he opened the door I saw Andre. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the TV. But after Andre walked in I heard more voices, one of them was Beck's, and then there was another male voice.

I turned around and saw the guy with the afro and the glasses. He usually had a puppet attached to his hand but tonight he didn't, Robbie. Then the two girls; one of them was blonde, Kaila. And the other was brunette, Tori. What the hell were they all going here? And why do they all have overnight bags?

"Hey Cat," Andre walked over and sat beside me on the couch, "How is everything going girl?" he asked me. I just stared at the TV, not saying anything, "Okay, so TV is more your thing. I can get with that," he turned his head toward the TV and sat quietly watching TV with me.

"You know what?" I shouted looking at him, "I want to know what the hell you are doing here. I didn't invite you here and I certainly did not ask for a slumber party!" my voice was only getting louder, "Why are you all even here?"

"Cat, you need to calm down," Beck said walking closer to me, "Yelling at us isn't getting you anywhere," he told me.

"You don't talk to me!" I yelled at him, "I specifically told you that I wanted to be alone. So even if they did ask you to come you shouldn't have. You should have just told them that you couldn't come or something."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't do that," he told me, "I knew I should have come here earlier but I didn't because you asked me not to. But then your mom asked us all to come over and I really needed to come see you. I knew there was something wrong when we talked this morning but you wouldn't let me come. And now I have and excuse and I don't care how selfish that sounds."

"Cat, we just wanna hang out," Tori said from the other side of Andre, "Maybe watch some movies. We brought a bunch of movies," she told me.

"And snacks," Kaila said from the chair next to the couch. Robbie and Beck had dropped to the floor in front of us.

"C'mon 'Lil Red," Andre nudged my shoulder, "Just let loose for a little while and have some fun. We will even let you pick the movie," he said as an incentive. What were we, five?

"I don't care," I said, "Just pick a movie so we can get this over with."

Andre went upstairs to get some blankets out of the closet and brought them down along with some pillows. Just like when Beck, Andre, and I had stayed over at Andre's the first time I met Beck, Andre made bed in front of the couch. He splayed pillows all over the place and everyone made themselves comfortable. I just lay down on the couch.

"Cat, don't you wanna come down here?" Robbie asked and I just shook my head, "We have plenty of room down here," he told me.

"I'm fine where I am, thanks," I said. Beck was putting a movie in the DVD player and then he walked around the room turning all the lights off.

Beck didn't lay on the floor either. He sat one the chair directly across from me. All I could feel was him staring at me. I flipped so I was lying on my back and took my phone from the couch next to me.

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Cat**_

_**Stop staring at me! You're freaking me the hell out!**_

**To: Cat**

**From: Beck**

**I'm just trying to figure you out. **

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Cat**_

_**What is there to figure out? And can you do it w/o staring at me like that?**_

**To: Cat**

**From: Beck **

**I know about you Cat. Well, not everything but I do know. And you aren't my Cat right now and I need you to be my Cat. I need to know how to fix you.**

_**To: Beck**_

_**From: Cat**_

_**I'm gonna go up to my room. In exactly 7 minutes tell them you're going to the bathroom or something and meet me in my room. Exactly 7 minutes starting…now.**_

I sent the message and got up from the couch. I looked over at Beck and he nodded at me. The others were too infatuated with the movie and their snacks to even notice that I had left the room. When I got to my bedroom I left the door slightly ajar so Beck could just walk in. I checked the time on my phone and waited the seven minutes for Beck to get here. It seemed like forever before he actually got here.

"Lock it," I told him when he came in. He shut the door behind him and locked the door, "How do you know about me. Or what do you know about me?"

"I know that you have Multiple Personality Disorder," he started, "And I know that you are not Cat right now. Just like last week when you fought with Jade," he told me.

"And how do you know all of this?" I asked him, "Who told you?" he was sitting beside me on the bed now, "There are very few people who know so I'm sure I can guess," I told him.

"Nobody told me," he said, "I kind of overheard your mom and Andre talking about it," he informed me, "You know last week when Andre and I brought you back here and you went from whatever you are now back to my Cat in, like, five minutes," he continued, "I just overheard them talking about how you weren't yourself, literally, and your other personality had taken over."

"That's why you were so freaked out on the stairs," I remembered, "You wouldn't tell me anything but you were really freaked out and told me, well Cat, that you would always be there for her," I said.

"I will be there for you either way," he told me. I looked down and examined my hands as he talked, "It doesn't matter either way. I want to help you. Can you please just tell me how to help you?" he was on the verge of tears now and oddly enough, so was I.

"I don't know," I shook my head, "I don't really know how to word this but; Cat has to find enough strength to push through and push me away. I don't know if that makes any sense. She won't remember anything. She never does."

"Okay, this is probably the stupidest this I will ever say in my entire life but I wanna try something," he told me. I nodded and looked up at him, "God, this is so stupid," he ran his hand through his hair, "But do you know the movie Snow White?" I chuckled and nodded knowing where he was going with this, "Well, I think that if Cat is in there somewhere then maybe…"

"Oh my God. Shut up and just do it!" I exclaimed louder than I should have. Beck then leaned in and pressed his lips gently against mine. He let them linger a little longer than necessary before pulling away. He just looked at me for a few minutes waiting for an answer, "Nope, sorry."

"Damn," he looked down at the ground, "I guess it was worth a try," he said before standing up, "I'm gonna head back down. Are you coming?" he asked.

"Nah," I shook my head, "I think I'm gonna sleep up here. You can have the couch. I'm sure it's more comfortable than the floor. And that dam chair," I said, "I guess I'll see you in the morning," I told him.

"Yeah, goodnight," he said dejectedly. I really did feel bad for him. He really wanted Cat back and for the first time I wanted to let her come back but that wasn't my choice. That decision belonged to Cat. I really was extremely tired and fell asleep soon after Beck left.

**Chapter 15! I'M BACK! At least for a little while. I went through a bunch of testing but haven't had the surgery. I'm probably not going to be able to have the surgery we planned on getting but there is a procedure they can do that is just as effective. Maybe a little less but either way it will help. **

**Anyway, back on topic. I am almost done with the next chapter for Fix A Heart so you can be expecting that soon. I really hope you all review this for me. I have been having writing withdrawals and I need reviews to make me feel even better. So PLEASE REVIEW!**

**At least 4-5 reviews before next update!**

**Also, I have a poll on my profile and I need you all to vote. **

**Let me know which of my stories you like best so I know which ones I should work on quicker. **

**Thanks so much!**

**Chelsea : )**


	16. Chapter 16

**Beck POV**

I shouldn't even have tried that. I knew I would be disappointed but I just couldn't help myself. It was stupid. I went back downstairs and flopped down on the couch. I stared at the TV. The movie was almost over and everyone else had already fallen asleep. It wasn't even eleven o'clock PM and they had already fallen asleep. I thought about going back upstairs with Cat, even though she wasn't Cat right now she was company, but I couldn't see her that way. It was too hard.

I turned off the TV and just laid there in the dark trying to fall asleep but, of course, I couldn't. I got up off the couch at around three o'clock AM and I walked into the kitchen and got a bottle of water out of the fridge. I sat at the kitchen table and just held my head in my hands for I don't even know how long until I heard footsteps coming down the stairs. When I looked up I saw Cat's brother, Alex.

"Hey, man," Alex said sitting across from me after getting his own bottle of water, "What's going on? Can't sleep?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Cat," I told him without even thinking about what I was saying, "I just want to fix her but I know I can't. I know that she is the only one who can do that," I said.

"She has been through a lot," he told me, "And after spending three years in that hospital after the first time it happened she was doing really well. After the first time she…I don't know…switched and tried to kill herself mom sent her to that hospital in Colorado," he continued.

" We didn't get to see much of her but we got a lot of updates that she was doing great and she was discharged earlier than she was supposed to be. Now I'm thinking that maybe she should have stayed a little longer," he explained playing with the cap of his water bottle the entire time.

I had just learned more about Cat in one minute with her clueless brother (though he wasn't as clueless as everyone thought) than I had in the whole time I had known her. Then he looked up at me, "You didn't know any of that did you?" he asked and I shook my head

"No, not really," I told him, "The only part I knew about was the split personality thing," I informed him, "She hasn't told me anything else," I said.

"Well, then I guess it's a good thing I didn't explain the reason why she was diagnosed with DID," he told me, "Then you would probably be totally freaked out and Cat would kill me and hate the both of us. Well, she would hate me and you would most likely be freaked out by her," he said.

"That would never happen," I told him, "I've told her that I would always be there for her and I meant it," I said, "No matter the reason. I don't care."

"You're a good guy," Alex said standing up, "And I think you are good for Cat," he told me, "But if you ever do anything to hurt her I will kill you," he informed me as he started walking upstairs, "You should probably try to get some sleep bro. It's late. Or early depending on how you want to look at it."

"Yeah, goodnight man," I said standing up from the table. I turned the kitchen light off before walking back to the couch and lying down. I grabbed one of the blankets off the floor and covered myself before laying my head down on the pillow. I was asleep almost instantly.

The next morning I woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. Now I was extremely hungry. Getting up from the couch I saw that the rest of the group was still asleep. Really? How can they still be asleep? They fell asleep before eleven o'clock PM. I just shook my head and walked into the kitchen seeing Cat cooking. I didn't know what to do. I wasn't sure which Cat this was. That sounds really funny but it really isn't.

"Good morning Cat," I said walking up beside her. She turned to look at me but before she could say anything she yawned and shook her head as if that would make the yawn go away.

"Hey Beck!" she said excitedly, "You wanna help me cook? You can make toast," she turned off the stove where the bacon was done cooking. Then she gasped, "Or we could make pancakes," she took me hands, "Do you like pancakes? I love pancakes. And we have chocolate chips so we can make chocolate chip pancakes!" she rambled on and on. My Cat was back and she was definitely a morning person.

"I love pancakes," I told her and she put my hands on my face pushing them together so my face looked all squished up, "Okay, how about you stop making me squeeze my own face and start making the pancakes," I told her.

"Yeah, let's make pancakes," I told her, "Where's the stuff we need to make the pancakes?" I asked her. She dragged me over to the pantry and pointed up toward the pancake mix that was way too high for her to reach. She got the chocolate chips and we walked over to the counter.

"We need a mixing bowl and measuring cups," she read off the box and then went to gather everything we needed. We measured everything out; enough for about 12 people, "Beck, why are all of you here? When did you get here?" she asked as we started mixing everything together.

"Uh, we came over last night," I told her, "You're mom asked us to come hang out with you and I think you probably know why but you don't remember," I looked at her but she was looking at the ground. She had set the mixing bowl on the counter and started to run toward the stairs, "Cat, wait!" I called to her before running after her leaving a mess on the counter.

Luckily, Cat didn't lock her door. That would have been a bad sign. When I walked into her room she was just sitting up against the headboard of her bed holding Javier to her chest. She really did love that damn unicorn.

"Hey, Angel Face," I climbed onto the bed and sat next to her, "I know you're upset sweetheart but everything is going to be okay," I told her pulling her into my chest. I could feel her tears soaking my through my shirt, "You know we all love you and that you don't mean anything you say to us when you aren't…yourself," I said.

"I was mean to you?!"She exclaimed her voice squeaking, "Oh my God. I hate myself. I hate everything," she pouted leaning back against me.

"No, don't say that. You're not allowed to say that," I told her, "It's not a good thing. It's not healthy for you to say bad things about yourself," I said, "You know I talked to…not you last night. Well…she said that you need to be strong enough to keep her away. So you can't go and talk bad about yourself and you have to stay the way you are and not let anything make you sad or angry or anything like that. Got it," I said she nodded, "Why don't we go downstairs and get you something to eat?" she just nods and we get off the bed.

**YO! Sorry it's taken so long. I just had surgery in October and have been in recovery and really busy and stuff. I know this is really short and I can get more chapters in if they are shorter so I guess it will work out better if they are shorter. Anyway, here is chapter 16 of Cat, Interrupted! I hope you like! I will work on the others and hopefully get them up soon. Couldn't think of a title for this chapter. PLEASE REVIEW. I LOVE REVIEWS! And I love all of you who have been sticking with me through all of this. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Cat POV**

It has been a week since that sleep over gone awry and it is now Wednesday. I have to go to my therapist today after school. I like my therapist. She is really nice; I just don't like going to counseling session five days a week.

Getting out of bed I take a quick shower and do my hair and makeup before going to pick an outfit. I choose a white, floral, one shoulder, playsuit and brown, knee high boots with a little bow on the ankle. I add a few accessories and grab my backpack and phone before walking downstairs.

"Alex, can you drive me to school please?" I ask my brother who is sitting at the kitchen table eating a bowl of cereal.

"You really need to get your driver's license," he says, "I mean you've already got a nice car. You just can't drive it."

"You think I don't know that already?" I say, "Can we just go please. I'm already running late."

"Yeah, let's go."

Making it to school just five minutes before class is about to start I quickly make my way to my locker and put my backpack inside. I grab the books I will need for my first few classes and make my way over to Tori's locker where all of my friends are standing.

"Hey, Cat!" Tori smiles, "We were all just talking about going to the beach after school today," she says, "Do you want to come with us?" she asks.

"Uh, I can't," I tell her, "I'm busy. But thanks anyway."

"Okay," she says as the warning bell goes off, "I guess we should all head off to class then. See you at lunch."

My day went by much more quickly than I wanted it too. We all sit together at lunch as we always do. Tori and Trina are arguing about something but I'm not really paying attention. I want to ask Andre something but I don't know if I want to at the same time. So I just sit in silence.

Eventually, I give in and start tugging on his shirt, "Can you come with me?" I ask, "I need to talk to you about something," I tell him.

"Sure thing," he says and we walk away from the table, "What's going on?" he asks.

"Well, you see, I have to go to a therapy session after school today," I start and he nods, "And I was wondering if you would go with me. My doctor wants me to have some of my friends start coming in with me and since you and Beck are the only two that know about all of this I wanted to see if you would come with me," I say, "If not it's okay, I can ask Beck or I can just go alone like normal."

"I can go," he tells me, "I will just have to tell them all that I can't go to the beach after school today. But that's cool. I can go to the beach anytime, right?" he smiles and hugs me, "I'll always be there for you. And since when does Beck know?"

"Since that slumber party last week," I inform him, "Well, he's known for a while. He just told me that he knows last week. You and my mom told him actually," I say, "He overheard you two talking once."

"Oh, sorry," he apologizes.

"No, it's probably a good idea to have someone else know," I shrug my shoulders, "But we have to see my therapist at five o'clock so you can drive me. You know since I have a car that I can't drive but you have your license so you can drive," I tell him, "Just have someone drop you off at my place. Or you can just get a ride home with me and we can hang out until we have to go."

"I like option two," he says, "Less of a hassle and we can play some Rock Band or something."

"Okay then," I say and start walking back toward our table.

**(4:00 PM)**

"Andre if you don't hurry up we are going to be late and then I will be forced to kill you!" I shout toward the kitchen where Andre is trying to find something to eat.

"Chill down, girl. I'm hungry!" he yells back.

"We can stop and get something on the way there but we really have to go!"

"Okay fine!" he exclaims. He appears around the corner and slips his shoes on following me out the door. I hand him my car keys and we get into the car, "How far away is this place?" he asks.

"About forty minutes," I tell him, "So, we can go now and you can stop and quickly get something to eat on the way there or we will be late," I turn on the GPS and program the address in so he knows where to go.

We stop at some fast food restaurant so he can get his food before continuing on our way. After the forty-ish minute drive we make it to the office at four-fifty.

"We're cutting pretty close there, buddy," I say as Andre and I get out of the car. We walk inside and I sign in. The receptionist, Karen, greets me with a smile as she does every other time I come in. She is a nice lady.

Soon my therapist, Dr. Marin, calls me in. I take Andre's hand and pull him along with me. We walk into the room and sit down on the couch across from Dr. Marin.

"Hello Cat," She smiles at me, "Who is this?" she asks.

"This is my best friend, Andre," I inform her, "You told me that I should start bringing people with me and he is one of the only people who knows what's going on so I brought him."

"That's good," she says, "It's nice to meet you Andre," she greets him and he does the same.

"Now, let's get started."

**I know…boring chapter. Just a filler chapter. I'm re-reading this whole story because I can hardly remember what I've written it's been so long. So, please bear with me. It will get better. I hope you like. And please review!**

**At least 3 comments before next update. And please check out my new story **_**Glitter In The Air**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Cat POV**

"How was your day?" Dr. Marin asks holding her clipboard on her lap, her pen poised and ready to write down every word that comes out of my mouth.

"It was fine," I tell her, "Very uneventful, really," I say.

"Okay," she says, "Has anything happened since we last met?" she asks.

"I saw you two days ago," I remind her.

"A lot can happen in two days, Cat," she says, "You know that."

"Yeah, I know," I sigh heavily, "But nothing new has happened," I tell her.

She looks at me for a few seconds as if analyzing my answer before nodding. Then she turns her attention to Andre who has been sitting quietly beside me.

"Andre, you are with her every day, right?" she asks and he nods, "Have you noticed anything different, or off, about Cat in the past couple of days?"

"Not really," he says, "She seems fine to me. She's her normal, happy, self," he informs her.

"So nothing has happened since last weekend?" she inquires.

"Nah, she's been fine," Andre tells her, "I think I'm getting better at figuring out what her triggers are," he says, "Like, when people use her full name; that's a big one," he continues, "And she can be very sensitive. And when people are mean to her or hurt her feelings or if she gets stressed out that seems to be another big trigger as well," I had no idea that he was observing me so closely.

"Well, you seem to have a pretty great friend, here, Cat," Dr. Marin says.

"He's alright," I shrug my shoulders.

Our session continues on for another thirty minutes or so. We just talk about the usual stuff. We talk about my family and friends. She makes sure I'm still taking my medications and then she gives me a new prescription refill and sends me on my way until our next session.

"Well, that was interesting," Andre says as we get back in my car and drive home, "Is it always that…probing?" he asks.

"Usually worse," I tell him, "She went kind of easy on my today. But I think that is only because you were there. Maybe I should bring you along more often."

"So, do you want to stop and get something to eat before going home?" he asks pulling out of the parking lot.

"Andre, you just ate," I laugh at him.

"I'm a growing boy, I need my food," he tells me, "I can call Beck and Tori and Robbie and we can meet somewhere and eat dinner," he says.

"Fine," I say, "But you keep your eyes on the road. I can call them," I tell him, "Where do you want to go?" I ask.

"Uh, Tell them to meet us at Nozu in about twenty minutes," he says. I nod and take my phone out of my purse.

I scroll down my contacts until I reach Beck's name and tap the call button on the touch screen and hold the phone to my ear waiting for him to answer. He picks up after the third ring.

"Hey, Cat," he answers, "What's up?"

"Uh, me and Andre are going to Nozu," I start, "We are going to be there in about twenty minutes and were wondering if you, Tori, and Robbie want to join," I tell him.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he answers, "I'll meet you guys there," he says, "I will see you in a bit," he adds.

"Alright, see you later," I respond before hanging up, "Well, Beck is in," I inform Andre, "Now, I just have to call Robbie and Tori."

I call Tori and Robbie and they both agree to meet us there as well. Soon Andre and I arrive at Nozu, which I didn't know is a sushi place. I have never had sushi before so I guess I am in for a new experience. Andre and I walk inside and are led to a table. We wait for our friends to arrive before ordering. I have no idea what any of this stuff is anyway.

Tori is the first to meet us. She slides into the booth beside Andre, "Hey guys," she greets us, "What's up?" she asks.

"Not much," Andre answers, "We just had some stuff to do after school and decided to stop here for dinner. Y'know since my mom can't really cook and Cat's mom isn't going to be home until late," he informs her. I don't remember telling him that. That was pretty quick thinking on his part though.

I slide over when Beck arrives so I am sitting between him and Andre. We sit talking for a while and waiting for Robbie to join us before he calls Andre informing him that his grandmother has called him for some reason and can't make it. So now it's just the four of us.

"This looks disgusting," I say looking down at the food that has been placed in front of me. Tori had ordered for me since I had no idea what to order. I still have no idea what it is. I just know that it's raw fish. Who even came up with the idea to eat raw fish?

"Just try it," Andre says.

"Don't you tell me what to do," I, mock, glare at him. Using the chopsticks I pick up the food and take a bite from it, "That tastes as bad as it looks," I say putting it back down on the plate as the three of them laugh at me, "I think I'll just eat this rice here," I pull my bowl of rice in front of me and push the sushi away.

After eating we all walk out to the parking lot, "So, do you guys want to come over and play cards or watch a movie or something?" Tori asks.

"I really would," I start, "But I'm really tired. I need to go home and lay down for a while," It's not a lie. My counseling sessions always wear me out. I always go home and take long naps afterward, "Maybe we can tomorrow?" I ask.

"Yeah, of course," she says, "Beck and Andre, you can still come if you want," she says.

"Sure, I just have to take Cat home," Andre says, "And one of you are going to have to follow me because we brought Cat's car and she can't drive," he tells them.

"Andre, just drive me home and you can pick me up in the morning for school," I tell him, "It will be easier that way."

"Well, okay then," he says, "I will go drop Cat off and meet you at Tori's in a few," he tells them. Beck and Tori both say goodbye to me and then walk off to their cars as Andre and I walk to my car and he drives me home.

The next morning I change into a baby pink, textured, babydoll tunic and a pair of low rise, short-shorts. I put on a pair of white crochet lace ankle strap court shoes. Then I add some pearl stud earrings and a pearl necklace.

After getting changed I do my hair and add some makeup before going downstairs to eat. Luckily, I'm not running late today so I actually have time today. The house is empty today which is odd. Usually, Alex is sitting at the table eating cereal waiting to drive me to school.

Making some toast I sit down at the kitchen table and eat. My phone starts ringing and I pull it out of my pocket. It's a text from Andre telling me that he is on his way to pick me up. That means I have about five minutes.

I finish my food and grab my backpack. Walking outside I sit on the front porch and wait for Andre to pick me up. My car pulls into the driveway a few minutes later and Andre honks the horn. Grabbing my backpack and walk over to my car getting in the passenger's seat.

"You know I'm really liking this car," Andre says, "You should just give it to me, y'know, since you're not using it," he tells me.

"Hey!" I exclaim, "I'll get my license eventually," I tell him, "Just drive to school."

When we get to school we are told that we only have a half day today because of some staff meeting or something. Nobody seems to have a problem with it. All of our classes are shortened so they are only twenty-five minutes long. And I don't have to meet with Lane today which is a plus. Not that I don't like Lane or anything.

There is no lunch period today since we will be out of school by that time. The only class I ever looked forward to is Improv. That is mostly because all of my friends are in that class with me. And Sikowitz, while quite insane, is a great teacher.

But right now I am in Science class with Beck. We are working on some lab with dissecting starfish. I just sit back and let Beck do the dissecting part while I write everything down. Just looking at the thing makes me sick. I can't even imagine doing the dissecting part.

"Beck, are we almost done?" I ask laying my head down on the table. I don't get why they are making us do this when we only have twenty-five minutes of class time.

"It would be going a lot faster if you would man up and help me," I look over and glare at him.

"Well, I can't do that. I'm not a man," I tell him, "Not the last time I checked anyway."

He is about to respond when Ms. Gellar starts speaking, "Alright, class, start cleaning up," she says, "You've got five minutes until the bell rings."

"I guess we are finishing this tomorrow," Beck says. He takes the nasty looking starfish away and I start cleaning the lab table. When I finish cleaning the table I put the worksheet in my Science folder.

The rest of my classes go by in a blur and soon it is time for Improv class. I walk to class with Andre and we sit down where we usually do. I set my bag on the floor and we wait for Sikowitz.

"Students!" Sikowitz' voice comes from behind us, startling me. As usual he is late. Only today he leaves us with only ten minutes of class time left, "We have much to do today!" he shouts.

"Why are you yelling?" Jade snaps.

"Why are you not yelling?!" I cover my ears as Sikowitz continues yelling. Then Tori starts speaking.

"What are we supposed to learn in only ten minutes?" she asks.

"Well, I've got an assignment for all of you," He says then sit down on the stage not saying anything else.

"What kind of assignment?" Robbie asks after a few moments of silence. But before Sikowitz can even respond the bell rings. Everyone rushes out of the room before he can stop them. He looks very dejected.

Beck, Andre, Tori, Robbie, and I stay back, as does Jade, which I find weird, "What's up Sikowitz?" Andre says.

"Oh, nothing," he huffs, "I only had a project planned for you all but everyone left," he sighs dramatically.

"What kind of project?" Robbie repeats his question from earlier.

"Well, since you asked, I talked to your film teacher and we have decided to do something never done before at Hollywood Arts," he says.

"And what's that?" Tori asks.

"Well, since there are now only six of you here we are going to split you into two groups of three," he starts, "One group will write out script for a full length film," he continues, "And the rest of you will be casting, filming, directing and all that other stuff you do with movies once they have finished writing the script," he goes on.

"This entire assignment will be due at the end of the year and is worth seventy-five percent of your final grade," he says, "You can decide amongst yourselves who will be writing the script and who will film everything," he looks at all of us, "How does that sound?"

"It sounds good if that's the only assignment we have for the rest of the year," Jade says and the rest of us agree with her. Weird.

"Well, fine then," Sikowitz says, "I will not give you any more homework assignments. You only have to participate in class," he tells us, "And that was the only assignment your film teacher was going to give you anyway. She just needed me to pick a few students to write the script and find actors."

"Fine, can we go now?" Jade asks.

"Yes, you may leave."

I am kind of scared of this assignment. Not just because of how massive it is but because I will have to work with Jade. She really does not like me.

**Chapter 18. I hope you like it even though it's not very good. Please review and let me know what you think. Sorry for any errors. It's late and I'm very tired. I will go back and edit later. **

**At least 4 reviews before next update.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Cat POV**

We all walk out of Sikowitz' class and gather at the bottom of the stairs in the main lobby of the school.

"So, who is going to write and who is going to film?" Andre asks.

"Well, we all know that Beck is great with his short films," Tori says, "So, he can work on the filming.

"And I can work on writing," Jade says, "I'm pretty good with that. Now, the rest of you have to figure out what you're going to work on," she tells us flippantly.

"Alright, Tori and Cat can work with Beck on filming and Andre and Robbie can work with Jade and the writing," Andre says, "And I have no idea why I just referred to myself in the third person but whatever," he rambles.

"I refer to myself in the third person all the time," Robbie blurts out randomly. We all just give him weird looks before Andre continues.

"Why don't we all meet at Cat's house tomorrow since she has the biggest house," Andre says, "And because I like it there. We can decide what kind of movie to make and what it should be about and everything so Robbie, Jade and I can start writing the script."

"Sounds good," Beck agrees, as does everyone else. Jade doesn't really say anything though, which I take as a good sign. At least she doesn't say anything bad. I'm sure there is something in store for later though. She still has plenty of time to torture me.

"You ready to go?" Andre asks walking up beside me and waiting for me to respond.

"Yeah, let's go," I say and we walk out of the school to my car.

The next morning both mom and Alex are gone pretty early. Andre never told me what time everyone is coming over so I take a shower. I change into a pair of A&F yoga shorts and a grey, cropped, cat print, sweatshirt. I slip on a pair of UGG slippers and tie my hair into a high ponytail before picking up my phone and calling Andre, who still has my car.

"Hey," he answers just as I am about to hang up, "What's up?" he asks.

"Hi, what time did you tell everyone to come over?" I ask him.

"Uh, I didn't exactly set a time," he says, "I'll call right now and let them know," he tells me, "What time is good for you?" he asks.

"I'm here all day so whenever is fine," I tell him.

"Alright, so I'll tell everyone to be there around noon," he says, "And I'll bring some pizzas too."

"Kay Kay," I respond, "See you in a couple hours then."

"Later," Andre says before hanging up.

Grabbing Javier from my bed I run downstairs and walk into the living room. Sitting down I turn on the TV and find something to watch. There isn't really anything to watch so I settle for watching _'Scream'_. I really don't like scary movies but _'Scream'_ is one of those old movies where everything is so predictable so it makes it funny. I am less than halfway through the movie when the doorbell rings.

Getting up from the couch I walk over to the door and open it. On the other side of the door stands Beck, "Hey, Beck, you're kind of early," I say opening the door so he can walk past me.

"Yeah, I know, but I was bored at home," he says, "So I decided to come over early," he tells me, "You don't mind do you?"

"Not at all," I tell him, "You can watch this movie with me," I take his hand and lead him into the living room and pull him down onto the couch beside me. We sit in silence watching the movie before either of us speaks again.

"So, how have you been?" Beck asks. I can tell by the tone in his voice that he is nervous about asking.

"I'm okay," I tell him, "Andre went with me to see my therapist yesterday," I inform him, "And nothing has happened since last weekend so that's good. But it was a lot better when I was at Meadowbrook because I went nearly six months without…changing; and ever since I've been out of the hospital I've changed quite a few times. I'm surprised Mom hasn't sent me back yet."

"Maybe it's because you haven't tried to hurt yourself again," Beck claims, "That's why you were sent there in the first place, right?" he asks, "They didn't know about the split personality thing until after you got there."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Do you want to go back?" Beck asks curiously.

"Well, no, not really," I say, "But I felt a lot safer there than I do here," I tell him, "Obviously, I like being home but being home hasn't really been good to me."

"The world isn't really a nice place, is it?" Beck says, "But you know I'll always be here if you need to talk or anything," he tells me, "I'll even let you yell at me if you want to," he smiles.

"Thanks," I laugh, "But I don't like yelling at people. It's mean," I say.

About an hour later people start arriving. First Robbie, who doesn't have Rex with him for once, Tori and Jade get here at the same time and Andre, arrives last with five boxes of pizza.

"Alright, let's get this party started."

**Short chapter. Filler mostly. I hope you like and please review!**

**At least 4 reviews before next update!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Beck POV**

"So does anyone have any ideas for this movie?" Tori asks. We are all sitting on the floor in Cat's living room with notebooks and pens; ready to write down any ideas.

Cat is being abnormally quiet and Jade hasn't said anything rude since stepping through the door. I think Cat is just afraid that if she does speak then Jade will say something and then everything will be a mess.

"Is there any specific genre we want?" Andre asks, "I mean I know Jade likes her horror movies but I know that Cat and Tori…and Robbie don't," he continues, "So maybe something else. A thriller or something that isn't really scary but isn't like fluffy or whatever," he finishes.

"Hey!" Cat protests, "I watch those movies with you all the time," she shouts at Andre, "The action thriller whatevers," she says, "I do not watch _fluffy_ movies, "And I actually had an idea that I thought was kind of good but I don't think I should tell you now," she pouts, "You figure out something on your own," she folds her arms across her chest and leans back into the couch.

"Fine, big baby," Andre mutters under his breath earning a smack to the back of his head from both Cat and Tori, "Damn! That hurt!" he covers his head, "Can we just get this started please?"

"Yeah, let's get started before I need to hurt someone," Jade says from her spot on the floor. She is lying on her stomach with a brand new notebook in front of her. She is propped up on her elbows, holding her face in her hands, "I say we write about a coven of witches or something along the lines of that," she suggests. She would want to make a movie about witches.

"Okay, let's get some other suggestions," I say, "Tori, do you have any ideas?" I ask the Latina.

"Uh…come back to me," she says. I nod and move on to Robbie who comes up with some ridiculous idea about aliens invading earth and eating children.

"Or we could do the witch thing like Jade said," he stutters after Jade glares at him. The whole time Cat is scribbling down notes.

"Andre, what about you?" I ask looking at the boy to my left.

"I could tell you my idea but none of you would want to do it," he says, "And it would be pretty hard to film and kind of expensive," he looks as if he is in deep thought, "There would be a lot of explosions and car chases and dramatic music," he is smiles to himself.

"Okay, well, then I guess we're doing witches," I say.

"What about Cat?" Tori asks, "She said she has an idea. I want to hear," she says.

"Who cares about her idea? I want to do witches and nobody else has a better idea so we're doing witches!" Jade exclaims.

"Jade, relax, just let Cat tell us her idea," I say, "It doesn't mean we are going to choose her idea over yours," I tell her. She just rolls her eyes and I gesture for Cat to tell us her idea.

"Okay, it's about…Cupid," Cat starts and both Andre and Jade groan, "I'm not finished!" she shouts, "So, Cupid is not a fluffy little angel thing; she's a girl," Cat starts to explain, "And she makes her own bow and arrows in her own secret lair and she is watching all of these couples, right?" she continues, "And then she shoots people with the arrows to make them fall in love; like Cupid does," she goes on.

"But then, after watching so many people fall in love because of her, she gets lonely and feels that she needs to find someone to love and someone that will love her back so she shoots herself with her own arrow but it kills her," Cat takes an exaggerated breath before continuing, "But then when the people, the cops or whatever, come and find her one of the cops is drawn to her and it brings her back to life…" she says, "The end!"

All of us are kind of in shock. We didn't expect that from her. Even Jade is dumbstruck by it.

"Did you just come up with that right now?" Tori asks and Cat nods with a big smile on her face.

"Well, no, not really," she shakes her head, "I kind of had a dream about it last night. I was the Cupid though," she said, "It's okay though. I didn't die. I'm not dead."

"Duh, you're sitting right here," Jade snaps, "And you can't die in a dream. You always wake up before that happens," she says, "That really isn't a bad idea though," she tells Cat, "I am kind of worried about what goes on up in your head but that really isn't a bad idea. I kind of like it actually."

"Yay!" Cat squeals making the rest of us laugh and Jade rolls her eyes.

"So, I guess we're doing the Cupid thing," Jade says, "Witches are kind of overrated anyway," I am completely shocked when I hear that she is going to use the Cupid thing and then even more so when she says that witches are overrated.

I've been on edge all day about this whole thing going south with the two of them and now Jade is going to use Cat's idea for the movie script over her own idea. And she hasn't really said, or done, anything to upset anyone, which is kind of upsetting on its own. I have a feeling that this whole, 'getting along', thing isn't going to last very much longer.

"Okay, so Jade, Andre, and Robbie can start on the script and the rest of us will just wait until they have it finished I guess," Tori snaps me out of my daze.

"Yeah, we'll get on that," Andre says, "And since we don't have any more assignments for Sikowitz' class or Chamberlin's we practically have two free periods to work on it."

"Cool," Jade says getting up from the floor, "Can I go home now?"

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been having a lot of family issues. My sister was taken to the hospital the other day and my cousins' grandpa just passed away yesterday…it's been a mess.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter and please review! At least 5 before next update.**

_**(The idea for the movie is from the music video for Give Me Love by Ed Sheeran)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**Cat POV**

It has been two weeks since we all figured out what our movie is going to be about. I was so happy when they all liked my idea. Even Jade liked it and she doesn't even like me.

Now our school is on spring break and instead of all of us going on cool trips to exotic places, like the rest of our classmates, we are all staying at home and working on this movie. We've all gotten really into it actually.

Jade and the two boys are still in the process of writing the script so Tori, Beck, and I just hang out while they do that. Usually, we are all at my house though. We will go to Tori's house sometimes but we get off track over there and end up playing card games and watching movies.

There is no room for all of us in Beck's RV, Andre's grandmother is staying at his place for a few weeks and she is insane so we can't go there, and for some reason nobody will go to Robbie or Jade's houses so my house is where we usually are.

"Hey guys!" I skip into the kitchen where Andre, Robbie, and Jade are writing the script. They have gotten a lot further along than one would expect in just a few days, "How are things going?" I ask sitting down on Andre's lap.

"Ah, man," Andre stands up making me fall to the floor, "C'mon Lil' Red, you're all wet," he says looking first at me and then down at his pants which are now wet.

"Oh, yeah, sorry," I apologize, "I was swimming and I forgot to change. Sorry," I say looking at the tiled flooring of the kitchen.

"It's okay," he tells me, "We're just writing and now I've lost my train of thought so why don't you just go change and find Beck and Tori and you can watch TV or play a game or something," he says and I nod.

"Kay, kay," I smile and jog up the stairs. I go into my room and change into a pair of navy, Hollister, sweatpants, a grey, Forget-Me-Knot, cropped tee, and a pair of cream colored socks. I brush out my wet hair and then go to find Tori and Beck.

The last time I saw them they were out by the pool but when I check there again they aren't. I walk through the kitchen where Jade, Andre, and Robbie are still working on the script and it's only the three of them in there; no Beck and no Tori. Eventually, I find them in the living room watching some show on TV.

"Hi," I hop onto the couch beside Beck, "What are we watching?" I ask.

"She's making me watch _'Pretty Little Liars'_ and I am totally lost right now," he says and I laugh at him, "I don't understand any of this."

"Do you wanna go play a game?" I ask, "We can go play one of my brother's video games. I'll let you pick anything you want to play," I tell him, "I just want to do something I'm so bored!"

"Yeah, let's go," Beck stands up and we make our way up the stairs.

"Tori, you can come too if you want!" I shout but her eyes are fixated on the television.

Beck and I make it to the game room and he starts looking through the video games. After about five minutes of looking through my brother's huge collection of games Beck picks _'Mario Party 8'_.

I'm sure he only picked out that game so I won't have to suffer through one of my brother's 'killing people left and right' games but that's what he picked out. I'm not even sure how many _parties_ that _Mario_ has but we only have up to the eighth one.

"Let's get this 'party' started," I giggle making Beck roll his eyes and chuckle.

...

We played the game for about an hour before deciding to take a break. Beck stands up from the bean bag chair and moves over to the couch where I am sitting.

"So, how are you doing?" Beck asks, turning so he is facing me.

"I'm fine," I tell him kind of confused as to why he is asking me this, "How are you?" I reply.

"No, Cat, I mean how are you doing with Jade being around all the time?" he asks, "Has she done anything to you to make you uncomfortable or anything?"

"No, she's not exactly a nice person but she isn't really mean to me either," I tell him, "But that could change. I really don't want it to though," I say, "I don't like when people are mean to me," I pout.

"What if she is mean to you though?" he asks, "You know what could happen if she is. Do you think you will be able to fight that?" he has a very concerned look on his face.

I know he is talking about Caterina. I know that she comes out to 'protect me' when things get bad but I can't help it, "I don't know," I tell him, "I can't control what happens to me."

"You can though," He says, "You know you can. You can fight it you just have to stay strong or she will have no problem taking over," he tells me, "She even said it. You can't let her take over. It's not good."

"I know," I look down at my hands, "It's not like I try to let it happen, Beck," I tell him, "I don't even know when it does happen. I don't even remember what happens when she takes over. It's scary. You have no idea," I say.

"No, I don't know, Angel Face," he pulls me onto his lap, "But you have to try. You can't just stand by and let it happen anymore. You're stronger than you think you are," he says leaning his forehead against mine.

"I'm not though," I tell him, "If I was I would have been able to stop her a long time ago. I wouldn't have been sent to that place because I wouldn't have tried to kill myself because of my psycho father," I say before I even realize what I'm saying. Beck, as far as I know, doesn't know what happened with my dad.

"Well, I don't know what happened with your dad. I don't know anything about your dad," he says, "But just because you have a weak moment doesn't mean you're a weak person," he tells me, "Just nod okay," he smiles and I, reluctantly, nod, "Good," he says and kisses my forehead.

"I'm not always going to be able to fight it," I tell him, "Especially when there are negative people around me pushing me around like Jade does, like I know she is going to," I say.

"You just come to me whenever you feel like anything is becoming too much and we can work through it," he says, "Like I said before; you are stronger than you think you are and if you just fight harder than she won't take over your life," he informs me, "And please don't cry right now. I really don't like it when you cry. It makes me sad."

"I'm sorry."

"You don't have to apologize for who you are and being scared because of it," Beck tells me, "I just hope that you will be able to fight it."

"I'll try. I promise."

"Thank you."

...

**Sorry this chapter is kind of boring. It's filler mostly. I hope you like it anyway. Please comment and let me know what you all think!**

**And please check out my new story 'We All Fall Down' I would very much appreciate it!**


	22. Chapter 22

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious**

**Cat POV**

"Hey!" I exclaim, "Why don't you all stay the night over here?" I ask excitedly after another long day of sitting around and doing absolutely nothing.

"Why would we want to do that?" Jade snarks, putting her books back into her backpack.

"Ummm...I don't know," I say, "Well, Andre is staying over tonight so I just thought that maybe you guys wou-"

"Well, you thought wrong!" Jade shout making me flinch.

"I would love to stay over tonight, Cat," Tori says, "I can't really say for the boys because they aren't here at the moment but I'm sure Beck and Robbie would like to stay as well," she tells me.

"How do you know they would want to stay?" Jade asks, "They might not even want to be around her. She's annoying and childish and I don't understand why you all like her so much," she says, "I mean look at her. Look at her hair and her clothes. Everything about her screams 'I am the most annoying person in the world. Stay away from me'," Jade finishes.

"Jade, why do you have to be so mean to everybody?" Tori asks, "You know you are really lucky that Beck and Andre aren't here because they would be pissed and probably kick you off of this assignment whether Sikowitz likes it or not."

"Well, whatever," Jade shrugs, "I guess I can stay the night. What can be the harm in that," she says.

I just nod and run up the stair to my bedroom, "Cat," I hear Tori call after me, "Are you okay?" she ask. I don't say anything and continue walking up to my room.

Once I make it to my bedroom I walk over to my dresser to find some pajamas. First I pull out a pair of black, Victoria's Secret, boyshorts. Then I pull on a black, oversized, sleep shirt that stops just above my knees and I have a pair of cream and pink socks covered in cupcakes.

I walk into my bathroom to brush my hair out and brush my teeth. Then I open my cupboard and pull out my bottle of pills. It's empty. And the pharmacy is closed by now. This is not good. Oh man. Why does everything bad happen to me?

I should be okay though, right? Just for one night I should be okay. Hopefully.

**...**

When I get back downstairs both Tori and Jade are gone replaced by Back, Andre, and Robbie. All three of them have sleeping bags and have changed into pajamas. Andre and Beck wearing sweatpants and t-shirts while Robbie is wearing a onesie with rocket ships on it.

Really?

I wear onesies all the time but I think it's different when a teenage boy wears a onesie with rockets on it.

"Hey, Lil' Red," Andre looks over to me as I walk down the stairs, "I hear we're having a slumber party!" he exclaims.

"Yup, I heard that too," I say, "Jade didn't seem too thrilled about it but for some reason she actually agreed to it," I tell him.

"Jade West is actually coming over here to spend the night with all of us?" Beck asks skeptically, "That sounds a bit frightening actually," he says.

"Don't be surprised if she brings scissors over here. She is fascinated with them and it's really scary. She likes to throw them when she gets angry," he informs me, "So, don't make her angry," he says only half joking and I just nod.

They probably think I'm insane for not even speaking right now but all I can think about right now is the fact that I have no medication tonight. That and the fact that the one person who hates me is going to be spending the night in my house.

What in the world was I thinking when I invited her to spend the night? Maybe I should have just not told anyone. That would have been the smarter thing to do.

"Yeah, do you guys want to help me move everything in the living room around so we actually have room to sleep in there?" I ask them.

"Sure thing, chicken wing," Robbie smiles and walks into the living room.

"What is that supposed to mean?!"

"Uh..." Robbie looks at me uncertainly and I feel someone's arm wrap around my shoulder.

"I don't think he meant anything by it," Beck says, "He was just being playful. It was a figure of speech," he tells me and I lean my head on his shoulder.

"Kay, kay," I nod, "Sorry for yelling Robbie," I apologize.

"It's okay," Robbie says, "Why don't we just move this furniture."

The boys move the furniture around so there is room in the living room for all of us to sleep in there. When they finish we all set up our sleeping bags and pillows on the plush, white, carpeting.

"I'm gonna call for pizza," Andre takes his cell phone from his pocket.

"We always have pizza," I whine.

"That's because there is no other place that will deliver and everybody likes pizza so it's easier this way," he tell me, "So, quit your whining and just tell me what kind of pizza you want."

"I don't care," I tell him, "You guys pick," I say.

Andre goes into the kitchen and calls for pizza. Soon Tori and Jade get back and lay their stuff out on the floor with all of our stuff.

"Who wants to watch a movie?!" I exclaim after the pizza arrives and we have all settled into the living room.

"Well, we could watch a movie," Jade starts, "Or we could play a game and then play a movie," she says.

"Okay, let's play a game then," I say not wanting to make her angry. I really can't have anything upsetting me right now since I don't have my medication. I will agree to anything that anyone wants right now as long as nobody gets upset.

...


	23. Chapter 24

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything Victorious!**

**...**

**Beck's POV**

"You want to play a game?" I look at Jade skeptically. I know what kind of games she likes to play. They usually involve alcohol, "What game do you want to play?" I ask.

"Ummm...let's see," she taps her chin with her forefinger as if that will help her think.

"Yo, Cat, do you have any alcohol around here?" Jade asks the small, red haired girl.

"Uh, I think so," Cat says with a confused look on her face, "Why?" she asks.

"Because it's part of the game," Jade tells her, "Come with me and show me where it is," Jade stands up and pulls Cat along with her.

"This isn't going to be good," I say to myself.

A few minutes later Cat and Jade return to the living room with a twelve pack of beer and a bottle of vodka along with a few shot glasses. Yeah, this is really bad.

"Jade, what are we playing?" I ask sternly.

She looks at me and huffs before answering, "I was thinking we could play 'I Never'," she tells me, "We could play Truth or Dare but that would be awkward now wouldn't it," she says.

"Fine, whatever," I say, "But if something goes wrong it's on you" I tell her.

"What could possibly go wrong?" she asks, "Unless you count underage drinking as wrong, which it is but nobody knows we're doing it because Cat's family is out of town," she reminds me.

"Whatever just start the damn game," I say.

"Uh, I don't know what to do," Cat says raising her hand.

"It's not that hard," Andre says, "All you have to do is say something that you have never done before. And if any of us have done it we have to drink," he explains, "Why don't you start. Just say something that you have never done before," he tells her.

"Okay," Cat says. She is quiet for a moment as she thinks of something to say, "I never played this game," she says with a smile on her face. I chuckle before taking a drink, along with everyone else, "Who's next?" she asks.

Tori is sitting to the left of her so she takes her turn next, "I never went skinny dipping," she says. Jade is the only one to drink this time. I was not aware of this. She must have done that with her new boyfriend; or while she was cheating on me with that new boyfriend.

Beside Tori is Robbie and he's asks his question, "I never been in the snow," he says. Cat and Jade are the only two to drink.

"When did this happen?" I ask, "It doesn't snow in LA."

"Well, I lived in Colorado for a while. It snows there a lot," Cat tells me.

"And I go to New York every year with my parents and it snows a lot there too," Jade says.

After many more questions Cat had only drank a couple of times. Probably because she had been stuck in a hospital for so long she hasn't been able to experience half of this stuff. That all changed though with one question from Tori.

"I never attempted suicide," she said probably thinking that nobody would drink. Cat just looks at the ground before taking a drink.

...


End file.
